Destiny of The Force : Shadow and Light
by White Shadow
Summary: A Star Wars-Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his archnemesis Darth Exodus?
1. Chapter 1: The Elements

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 1: The Elements**

Old Miltia, 14 years ago...

"_What you're seeing here is actual footage from the violence that erupted before dawn this morning. These seemingly coordinated Realian attacks were reported throughout Federation territory, prompting government officials to consider this movement an act of terrorism."_

A video footage of rioting Realians was showed. The newscaster then continued.

"_Their response to these Realians has been? There's been a new development… As internal agencies continue to analyze these violent events, a flash action report within the Federation?and obtained by this station?indicates that only Realian models created within the last two years or those receiving adjustments in the Miltian Star System have been implicated. Although this is not a complete list, we have obtained a partial list of units matching these criteria. This list includes… DZ-1006448, DZ-2000330, DZ-1001007..."_

A blonde Realian was preparing himself for the mission ahead, wondering why was he chosen for it. Moments later, a man in military uniform entered the room. It was Helmer.

"Today was just the beginning of the ensuing violence. These Realian outbreaks are spreading like wildfire. They'll be reading off plenty more model numbers in the media tomorrow, I can assure you."

"So, what does that have to do with the operation? I'd like to know why I was chosen for this mission. I'm told that the military has detained all of its Realians. I find it difficult to believe that they don't have any misgivings about us."

Helmer managed a smile.

"Canaan, you're a Realian who's been especially created and configured by Vector, itself. I've been given the CEO's personal guarantee that you won't be affected like the others."

"Besides, no ordinary pilot could possibly control your craft. That makes you very vital to the operation." a new voice said.

They turned to see a white haired youth. "I don't believe you two have been properly introduced yet. This is chaos. He'll be joining you onboard as your navigator."

"I appreciate the offer, but you may want to reconsider. A regular human can't ride in that thing." Canaan stated.

"Right. That's why I'm here. Don't worry."

"All right, it's settled then." Helmer said. "But before you two go, I need you find out what happened to one of my operatives there."

"What happened to him?" asked Canaan.

"I don't know. He supposed to be on his way back here but he never arrived at the rendezvous point."

"I see. I suppose we can track him down while we're at it." chaos said. "What is his codename?"

Helmer turned to the news on the monitor. "Lightsaber." he replied.

* * *

The AMWS unit E.S. Asher landed on the city of Miltia. In the dark of the night, fire lit up everywhere and smoke filled the air, giving this city an impression of a slum. Inside the navigator's seat, chaos finished up gathering all the details about their current position and the distance of their goal.

"Looks like we're pretty far out from our objective. Plus, I'd say the defensive network we saw on the way down takes out the idea of an airborne approach."

Canaan acknowledged with a nod. "We'll go by ground then. Fortunately, the rubble from the burned out buildings should provide us enough cover to cross the city unnoticed."

"Agreed. We'd better get moving. We don't have much time."

"Not much time? Does this have something to do with the U.R.T.V.s? Those designer children?"

"Mm-hm. Yes. That's right. We need to protect them from the coming crisis, if and when it occurs."

"You do realize that's a different story from what I heard in my official briefing."

"No doubt. As the Federation government's special forces, the U.R.T.V.s were sent in ahead of the invasion. I'm sure you understand what they represent in the conflict against the U-TIC Organization."

"Right. I understand that they're bioweapons sent in to sever the link between the U-TIC's mobile weapons fleet and their source of power, the Zohar."

"The higher-ups have complete confidence in the U.R.T.V.s. They are the military's trump card. Unfortunately, the brass are also blind to the potential dangers of the U.R.T.V.s."

"Fascinating. I hadn't realized the situation was so desperate. Let's go."

With their superior machine, they easily made their way in, trying to remain as stealthily as possible. "So tell me…what exactly are we expecting to happen here?" Canaan asked as he pushed forward.

"Well, the problem is that the U.R.T.V.s aren't merely machines. They're real people with their consciousness intact. The system that currently controls the Zohar was actually designed to be used for the U.M.N. transport system. However…"

"Yes?"

"Well, they experimented with the transport of living beings numerous times, but every attempt ended in failure."

"According to the records, 99.76 of them were killed instantly."

"However, it seems that a very rare occasions, there were survivors. They didn't exist as people anymore, though. They were just things, never able to recover their consciousness, the very element that made them human."

"Mental breakdown..." Cannan muttered.

"Lieutenant General Helmer concluded that if contact with the system led to the destruction of the human mind, then even the U.R.T.V.s, created as the system's antithesis, might be affected. Therefore, if the U.R.T.V.s were to suffer a mental breakdown, then likely the Zohar, a source of infinite energy, would stand out of control. That would be devastating."

"And yet the General Staff's decision wasn't overturned. I suppose that's where we come in…"

They proceeded further until they saw a light shot up from the center of the city. Canaan looked at sight in awe.

"What is it? A pillar of light? And that sound… It's more than that. Music?"

"It's…the Song of Nephilim." chaos replied.

"You know what it is?"

"I can't believe it. Even U-TIC has to be aware of the danger of the song. What could possibly make them…"

The light brightened. chaos shook his head. "No! If this keeps up..."

Suddenly a group of military's AMWS units appeared and surrounded E.S. Asher. Cannan glanced at chaos.

"It looks like they think we're the enemy. Any ideas?"

chaos already pushing the buttins on his console. "Yes, send an emergency IFF signal to let them know we're on their side. We can't let anything stop us. We have to reach our objective."

Suddenly, one of the AMWS attacked but Cannan easily avoided it.

"They should be receiving our IFF signal." he stated.

chaos looked around the area. "Wait. Something's wrong." He looked at the console and saw frantic soundwaves on the receiver's end.

"This is…it can't be..."

While they were distracted, one of their attackers took off the right arm of Asher by blasting with the machine gun. The latter suddenly kneeled as Cannan grasped his head in confusion.

chaos warned. "Wait! Canaan, no! Don't listen to it! Close your mind!"

Suddenly, one of them attacked the downed unit but was sliced along with the others into pieces before exploding. An AMWS wielding a katana appeared.

"Is he with us?" the dazed Canaan asked.

"I don't know. But he's broadcasting an IFF." replied chaos.

"Attention, unidentified craft. I've reached your IFF signal. The other crafts have been tainted, but you seem unaffected. Are you an ally?" the pilot of the AMWS asked.

Cannan sighed in relief. "Well, it looks like this one's still sane. What do you think?"

chaos nodded. "Getting out of here is our first priority right now. I think we should stick together."

"Agreed."

chaos sent out the IFF signal.

"Confirmed. IFF signal accepted. Stand by. I will now eliminate the affected Federation units."

The unaffected AMWS moved swiftly towards another wave of enemies with E.S. Asher providing backup from its machine gun. They easily eliminated them within minutes. The pilot then got out of his AMWS but before he could do a thing, another military AMWS appeared and was about to grab him. The pilot pulled out his katana and sliced it in half.

"Impressive." Cannan said. "I guess that pilot is just as effective on foot as he is in his craft."

"Truly amazing." chaos added.

The pilot took off his helmet. He was a lean man in his mid twenties. But the features on his face suggested otherwise. He had a look of a hardened soldier who used to go into battle. His hair was long but neatly tied at the back. From the look of his suit, he seemed to hold an important position in military. chaos approached him.

"Thanks for the assist. And you're?"

"I am Captain Jin Uzuki." he replied. Then, he looked at both Canaan and chaos. "You don't look like you're with the regular forces. Well, whoever you are, if you're still operational, I advise you to leave. This place…affects people. Some stop being people altogether."

"They stop being people?"

"Unfortunately, we can't leave. Not until we've completed our mission." Cannan stated.

Jin raised a brow. "Your mission?"

"Forgive us, Captain. I am chaos, and this is Canaan. I suspect that you're part of the landing operation, aren't you? Do you know where the U.R.T.V. force is now? If so…"

"U.R.T.V.s? Ah, the special unit that is said to possess an anti-U-DO retrovirus."

"Our mission is to protect them. Please, if you know where they are, tell us." Cannan said.

Jin took a moment to consider. "Hmph. Well, this is quite a coincidence." he replied. Suddenly, it started raining. "Although, it's more than that? Fate perhaps. In any case, I will take you."

"Forgive me, did you see a military operative by the codename Lightsaber?" chaos inquired.

Hearing this, Jin smiled. "Lightsaber. Alex, you mean? Yes, we briefly met at the square. He was carrying a female Realian with him."

"Female Realian?"

"They were heading for the rendezvous point but that was hours ago. What happened to him?"

"We don't know. We were asked to look for him while we're doing our mission." Cannan said.

"I see. But you don't have to worry. He's an excellent soldier. Pretty much good in everything." He looked up at the path ahead. "Come, let's go."

* * *

He killed more than two batallions of U-TIC soldiers out of fury. His eyes were blazing red. Panting, he threw away his assault rifle. He pulled out two SMGs when he felt another, more powerful presence.

"You anihilated many of my soldiers. You are more skillful than I thought. Maybe far stronger than Uzuki. Interesting."

A man appeared from the mist. Alexander recognized the tunic he was wearing.

"Margulis..." he muttered.

"Well, Darkblaze. What should we do?"

Alexander aimed his guns at him. "Death to all that stands in my way."

With that, he fired rounds of bullets at him. Margulis unsheathed his katana and simply deflected them. Alexander suddeny appeared in front of him and swung his arm at the side of his face. Margulis blocked the blow with his free hand and tried to swung his weapon. To his surprise, Alexander already landed his fist on the wrist to knock the blade off. Regaining his composure, Margulis kicked his opponent in the midsection and the latter grunted before was thrown away. Realizing that his enemy was more adaptable at unarmed combat, Margulis concentrated his energy in his free hand. A ball of fire was formed in his palm. Alexander smirked as lights sparkled in his hands.

"That thing you called 'Chi' is no match for the Force I possess."

With that, he released his Force Lightning and Margulis. Cursing, Margulis let off his fireball and the two elemental energies collided.

* * *

Jin, chaos and Cannan almost arrived at the place where the U.R.T.V.s supposed to be. The elder man explained his current deployment, his theory of a greater power behind the current situation and the all important Y-Data he acquired.

"Captain Uzuki, how in the world did you acquire this information?" asked chaos.

Jin flashed a smile. "I have my ways."

They moved on and eventually reached their destination.

"All right. Here it is. You will find the U.R.T.V.s in the lowest level." Jin informed.

chaos nodded. "All right. Captain Uzuki, thank you for bringing us this far. We'll take things from here."

Jin nodded back. "Of course. As I said, it was fate. I wish I could go with you further."

He looked at both of them and pulled out the disc with the Y-Data. "However, it's imperative that I complete my work on this data. I want to completely expose the shadow behind this conflict and drag it into the light. To do this, I'll have to access the mainframe here. Also..."

"What?" Cannan interrupted.

Before Jin could continue, a body crashed down from above. Jin recognized the tattered armor. He hurried towards the body.

"Alex!"

Canaan raised a brow. "The Lightsaber?"

Barely alive, Alexander slowly got up, and coughed more blood. Jin managed to hold him and carried his friend slowly to the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Alexander weakly smiled. "You have got to be kidding..."

"There is only one who is capable of doing this to you."

He nodded. "Yeah. I...got careless. Almost gave in to my lust for revenge..."

Lightning suddenly struck a winged statue nearby. Then, Margulis appeared.

"What happened to you, Darkblaze? You just said it yourself that my powers are nothing compared to yours."

Alexander grinned. "Shut up. Even...a good guy like me should boast once in a while."

"Hmph. Nevermind. I'll finish you once I'm done with him." He turned to Jin.

"I gave you far too much credit, Uzuki. I thought you were smarter than this. A better thief. I never once thought you...just come walking in through the front door."

Jin simply smiled and shrugged. "Well, I thought you might be getting lonely, Colonel, so I figured I'd come pay you a visit."

"Hmph. Same old Uzuki. Neither your attitude nor your ability to bluff have shown improvement. No matter. The data you possess is no threat to us. You've got nothing."

"Precisely why I have some unfinished business here."

"I see. You know what this means."

The rained atmosphere became tense as the two rivals unsheathed their katana. Jin glanced at chaos and Cannan.

"You two take care of Alex. Let me face this one alone."

chaos nodded. "Got it."

"UZUKI!" Margulis screamed as he charged at Jin.

With the duel already underway, the two then approached the wounded soldier. "Can you stand?" Cannan asked.

Alexander nodded and tried to stand up but the pain was too much and he collapsed. chaos caught him. "Don't force yourself." he said.

"Ah. Sorry..."

"chaos. And this is Cannan."

Alexander raised a brow upon hearing the odd name. Then, he smiled. "Sorry chaos."

"Don't mention it. It was General Helmer that asked us to find you."

"Hah. He still wants to babysit me, eh? Guess that will never change."

The duel between Jin and Margulis moved to the roof and the two seemed to be on equal terms. Sparks flashed throughout the fight as they battled to a virtually draw battle. Margulis changed his stance and became more aggressive. He pummeled Jin with powerful blows and the latter barely blocked each attack. Seeing this, Alexander got up and made his way to the top.

"You shouldn't move." chaos warned him.

"No worries. I've mended some of my injuries." he replied.

"You are not thinking of involving again, don't you?" Canaan stated. Alexander smiled.

"In some way, yeah. Clearly Jin can't win this. Margulis is always the strongest among us three. Do you have a bladed weapon?"

"If you're referring to my standard issue military knife, yes."

"Good enough. Let me borrow that."

Cannan handed him his knife. Alexander examined it for a while. "This is not exactly a standard issue weapon."

"You can see that, huh. Yes. I made some enhancements on the blade itself."

"But what do you intend to do with it?" chaos asked.

"Observe." he replied.

He closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the knife. It then slowly changed into a katana, much to the astonishment of his companions.

"That took a while." He turned to both of them. "Back me up when needed."

With that, he entered into the battle and attacked the surprised Margulis. "You!"

"Oh, stop the acting, will ya? I'm always _back from the dead_ whenever I got my ass kicked, remember? Jin!"

Jin nodded and the two attacked in waves. Flurries of light reflected from their weapons almost blinded Margulis. Alexander appeared from behind and slashed across his back. Unfortunately, the attack only managed a scratch on Margulis' back. Margulis groaned and retaliated with a full 90 degrees slash at him. He barely dodged as the vicious cut took a few strands of his hair. Then, he felt a sudden pain on his chest and Margulis took this chance to finish him.

"This is the end, Darkblaze!"

Smiling, Alexander shook. "Nuh-uh." He raised the katana just in time to block off the fatal blow but the sheer power of Margulis knocked him away to the farside of the roof. Alexander cursed as he tried to stand up. Margulis smiled before resuming his duel with Jin. The katana Alexander was holding changed back into the combat knife.

"Tch. Guess that is all then. It's up to you now, Jin."

But the battle didn't last long. Margulis managed to wound his adversary on the side abdomen.

"You're a sad sight, Uzuki, even with your so-called reinforcements. " he said.

"Pathetic." Jin replied.

"You two out of your league. Why, it's clear now that the two of you don't even had a chance."

chaos ran towards Jin. "Captain, you're hurt!"

Jin clutched his wound, smiling. "It's nothing to worry about. If you'll pardon the cliche, it's just a scratch."

On the other side, Cannan slowly carried Alexander. "Sorry again, Cannan." the latter apologized.

"Don't mention it."

The ground suddenly shook. Margulis looked around. "Hmph. So it's begun. This planet is finished. There's no point in staying any longer. I think it's time we ended this…once and for all!"

With that, both duelists raised their blade. Jin covered his wound with his free hand.

"You dare face me, maimed as you are?" Margulis remarked before laughing. "The only thing you've mastered is the art of futility. You and Darkblaze both."

"You never know until you try, Colonel." Jin replied.

"That's enough."

With that, Margulis released his fireball attack and Jin unleashed his ice needle attack. Massive explosion occurred as soon as both powers collided. Jin was thrown far away while Margulis still standing on his foot. With and injury on his right eye. Half of his face was bloodied. Suddenly, the roof started to collapse. Cannan escaped with Alexander and chaos with the injured Jin. However, Margulis wasn't so lucky. The ground he was standing was the center of the collapse and he fell along with the debris. He managed to shout various curses as he fell.

"UZUKI! DARKBLAZE!"

* * *

After a brief respite, Jin handed the disc to Cannan. "Take this, Cannan."

Cannan took it and extracted the data from it. His eyes widened. "Is this..."

Jin smiled. "Storing it with you is safer than carrying it around. Besides, there's somewhere else I must go."

"What? You're not serious. Look, we're still mobile, Captain. You could come with us." chaos said.

"Hell no, Jin. It's dangerous. What if that maniac gets you?" Alexander, who was treating his wounds added.

Jin shook. "No. This is my own way of atonement. I can't turn back now."

"But..."

"Let him go, chaos." Alexander said. "But be sure to get back alive. Your sister won't be happy if I am to be the bearer of the bad news. And I'm sure I won't as well."

Jin nodded. "I will. Seems you still don't want to meet her. Still holding out to that prophecy you had?"

"That's one of my reasons."

"And please deliver the truth about this conflict."

"Captain Uzuki…" chaos muttered.

"I'm counting on you. So, farewell." He gave a salute before leaving the area. Alexander grinned.

"Hah. He's always like this."

"Will he be alright?" chaos asked.

"He always kept his word. I won't worry about it."

He then stood up. His body felt a little better now. "So, what's our next move?"

"We are to locate the U.R.T.V.s and save as many as possible." Cannan replied.

"Hah. That will be difficult. But I know where they are. Follow me."

* * *

**Notes:**  
That's it for the Miltian Conflict chapter. More flashbacks will come as the story went on. What does the connection Alex, Jin and Margulis had? That will be explained in due time. Next, the group will be taking some time off at Second Miltia but that won't happen. With U-TIC ever so persistent in chasing MOMO, what's this _hidden power from the shadows_ that Jin talked about?


	2. Chapter 2: Her Wish

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 2: Her Wish**

In a large, church-like room, a woman entered and kneeled before her superior, and elderly man who was known as the Patriach.

"Your Holiness. I have news concerning the matter of the Y-Data. Chief Inquisitor Margulis wishes to convey the details to you directly." she said in deep respect.

The Patriach nodded. "Very well."

The woman left and the hologram of Margulis appeared. "Your Eminence, it is an honor to be in your presence." he greeted.

The Patriach cringed. "Spare me your platitudes. I understand that the Realian in possession of the Y-Data has fallen into the hands of the Kukai Foundation. I trust you have an explanation for this?"

Margulis nodded. "Yes, Holiness. It is true that the 100-Series Prototype that holds the Y-Data is currently in the custody of the Kukai Foundation. Or rather, the Second Miltian government. However…"

"I trust you understand the significance of this situation."

"According to the U.R.T.V., Albedo, the Y-Data is secured by a form of high-level protection, only accessible at the U.M.N. Control Center on Second Miltia, hence the current situation. Preparations for our next move are already underway."

There was a pause as the Patriach thought about the situation. "Margulis. I've heard that the recent offensive against Second Miltia was the result of Cardinal Heinlein's manipulation of the Federation's military's upper ranks. What do you know of this?"

"I am afraid I possess no intimate details of that. I would presume that all of the Cardinal's decisions are made in the organization's best interests."

"Your words… I would imagine it is safe for me to trust them?"

"I have sworn fealty to Your Holiness. I would never allow myself to be manipulated by ancient dogma."

"Hmm… Very well. Our fleet is considering an invasion of the demilitarized zone in the near future. I sincerely hope that you will not disappoint me."

"I understand, Your Holiness. I vow to deliver you good news."

"Margulis?"

"Holiness?"

"What happened to this Darth Malice? I was informed that this outsider agreed to help our cause."

"I was confirmed by a reliable source that Lord Malice had been killed at Proto Merkabah."

"I see. The slayer must be a powerful warrior then. A knight by the name of Darkblaze..."

"I've battled him before, Holiness. Like Jin Uzuki, he is nothing."

"Very well. If you say so. One more thing."

"Yes, Holiness?"

"I don't like that U.R.T.V. He reminds me of someone…someone vulgar. Be sure to remember that."

"As you wish."

* * *

"They get suspicious when they get old. The weaker they are, the louder they bark." Margulis laughed as soon as the communication ended.

Then, Pellegri appeared on the monitor. "Pellegri. What's your status?"

"Everything is proceeding smoothly. I have Hermann and Richard pursuing the target as we speak."

"As this is an independent Inquisitor operation, I'm granting you permission to use the E.S. Issachar."

"E.S.? You mean those thousand-year-old relics? Do they still work?"

"The E.S. is equipped with the Vessel of Anima."

"The Vessel of Anima…"

"The Vessel of Anima was discovered at the same time as the Zohar. Its power rivals the military might of an entire star system. Handle it with care. We can't afford for it to get damaged, particularly after the effort it took to restore it."

"Understood."

* * *

"So, you'll be going out then."

Pellegri turned to a robed figure behind her. Unlike Darth Malice, she felt somewhat comfortable around him. "Do you like to come along, Lord Exodus?"

"Hmph." Formerly Daron Sol, Darth Exodus removed the cowl covering his head and removed the mask. He had the look of a young adult with short, spiky blonde hair and green Sith eyes. However, he maintained the color of his skin as if it wasn't corrupted by the dark side.

"I can but I wouldn't want to interfere in your mission, Miss Pellegri. However, I will send out some of my Darkest Knights to hunt my prey. I assure you, they won't get in your way." he said with a youthful smile.

Pellegri almost blushed and quickly turned away. "As...you wish, Lord Exodus."

"I'll be at my ship if you need anything."

With that, Exodus turned around and left. As he walked along the corridor, he thought of his former friend, Alexander. Back in his world, he extinguished the remains of the Jedi order and was virtually unchallenged as a Sith Lord until he received a prophecy from one of his Dark Prophets regarding the return of the Light Side. The Dark Prophets maintained that nothing can Exodus do to bend the will of the Force but being a powerful Sith Lord that surpassed his predecessors, he was trying to find a way to bend the Force to his own accord. And from his deductions, the Zohar held the answer to it.

(The Zohar in itself is a powerful Force Nexus. If I can somehow possess its powers, I will be unstoppable.)

* * *

_R&D report. File #026643. The anti-Gnosis battle android KOS-MOS, while undergoing start-up in field testing, onboard the Federation cruiser Woglinde, awoke during the Gnosis attack on the fleet. She initiated autonomous mode even though that mode was still sealed and has been fully operational ever since. KOS-MOS is acting under her own volition. However, there are many unstable elements in her emotional program and further improvements will be required. After the escape from the Woglinde, we were rescued by the Elsa, a Kukai Foundation cargo ship. We were presently descending into Second Miltia in order to turn KOS-MOS into Vector's Second R&D Division. Furthermore, while en route to Miltia, we took the 100-Series Observational Realian Prototype, MOMO into custody. During this time, we were pursued by the U-TIC Organization and an individual called Albedo. Albedo's tenacious attack brought about the appearance of the Song of Nephilim and Proto Merkabah. The actions of KOS-MOS and Alexander Darkblaze, a friend and fellow researcher of the project, allowed us to overcome these crises. I believe this series of actions by KOS-MOS has been greatly influenced by her black box components left behind by the late Kevin Winnicot. From my observation, KOS-MOS seems to develop some kind of emotion with Alexander whenever he is around. This will likely become a major focus in our future research. _

_Report author, Shion Uzuki, chief engineer. KOS-MOS development project general authorization's Vector Industries First R&D Division._

The group arrived at the space port. Allen stretched his body.

"Ahhh, it's so good to be alive!"

Jr. nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. For a while there, I was kinda worried, but somehow we made it back."

"I'm telling you, the array stuff the chief pulls always keeps me on edge." Allen added.

Alexander almost burst but Shion, who had lost her glasses due to Allen's clumsiness wasn't happy. "What are you saying? You make it sound like it was all my fault."

"Oh, uh…that's not what I meant." He then turned to KOS-MOS. "I, uh…hey, KOS-MOS! Thank goodness you were there! Man, you really saved us!"

"Thank you very much. I am happy to be of service." she replied.

"Hey, we're gonna head over to the government office now. What are you all gonna do, Shion?" asked Jr.

"Hmm. Well, we need to hand over KOS-MOS. I think I'll wander over to Vector's Second Division. Is that all right with you, KOS-MOS?"

"Acknowledged. That will not be a problem." the android replied.

"I see. Well, I guess you gotta do your job. How about you, Blaze? You have to follow them, I suppose?"

Alexander turned to Shion. "Chief, can I be excused on this one? I have old friends to meet."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose you can. But be sure to come by and see KOS-MOS there."

"I will, Chief."

"That's good. Hey, maybe we can have some fun later."

Shion nodded. "That'd be great!" She turned to MOMO. "I'll show you around this place, MOMO."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it!" she happily replied.

"All right then. Shall we, KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS looked at the others. "Please excuse us. Goodbye."

"I'll come by later, KOS-MOS." Alexander said.

She looked at him in the eyes. "I look forward to it."

With that, she left with Shion and Allen. Jr. smiled. "I suppose we should get going, too."

"Sorry…could you wait just a little while? I'm going to report what's happened to the Subcommittee." Ziggy said and turned to MOMO. "It appears that Dr. Mizrahi has also arrived at Miltia, as well. If you have a message for her."

"Really? Mommy's here?"

"Yes."

"Please let her know that I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Got it. I'll pass it along."

Ziggy the used the U.M.N. Terminal and contacted Juli. Alexander stood beside MOMO at the lounge as Jr. took a position not far from Ziggy. Probably eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So Alex. I've heard that you and Mommy knew each other." MOMO said to him.

"Yep. I was her mentor during her days as a student." he replied.

"What did she looked like?"

Alexander was hesitant for a while. "She's beautiful at that time. Brash, reckless, tomboyish. Had a tough time dealing with her. Nevertheless, she still had many good qualities. And a long list of admirers."

"Hehehe. I can tell. You liked her, don't you?" MOMO teased.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I did."

MOMO's eyes widened. "Really?"

"But I had reasons NOT to go for her. If I do, you will probably won't be here, right?"

MOMO nodded. "Right!"

Ziggy and Jr. approached them. "Where's chaos?" the latter asked.

"He's outside with our transport." Alexander replied. "Let's go."

* * *

The car cruised along the traffic with Alexander was keeping on the lookout.

(Something's gonna happen...)

"What did Mommy say, Ziggy?" MOMO suddenly said from the back seat.

"Ah, right… She seemed…very busy." the cyborg replied.

"Oh, I knew it."

"She's one of the Contact Subcommittee's head members. I'm sure it's a demanding role."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I've got to do my best to help her out."

A short while later, Alexander pulled out his lightsaber. Jr. stared at him. "Blaze?"

"Heads up, guys. We got company." he warned.

An A.M.W.S. appeared and followed them closely by air.

"What the…?"

"An ambush?"

chaos gasped as another unit appeared. It then ripped off the hood of the car they were riding. Ziggy placed his hands around MOMO.

"Jr., who are they?"

The other A.M.W.S. shattered the windshield.

"Albedo? No, it's not him. It's too gentle for him." he replied.

Jr. the pulled out his guns and fired. The remaining A.M.W.S. tried to attack MOMO and Ziggy but Alexander appeared and jumped on its arm and went up to its head.

"Alex!" chaos shouted.

"You guys go ahead! Let me deal with this!" he then opened the hatch and pulled the unfortunate pilot out.

"Got it! It's no good on auto. Somebody, drive!" Jr. yelled.

"Ziggy, let me go!" MOMO said and crawled towards the driver's seat.

"Whoa! Hey, MOMO!"

"I'll do it. Jr."

"All right. Point 2089. Floor it!"

"Okay!"

With that, MOMO pushed the accelarator and the car went amazingly fast, leaving Alexander on the A.M.W.S. he just hijacked. "Be careful, guys."

His sense tingled and looked at the four figures standing not far from him. They were wearing a suit different to the Dark Jedi he encountered at Kukai Foundation. Black armor with the Sith insignia on its breastplate.

"So you are the Darkest Knights I've been hearing about."

They turned on their lightsabers. One was using a single blade, the other used dual blades and the other two were using the double-bladed lightsabers.

"On behalf of Lord Exodus, we will eliminate you, Jedi!"

With that, the four attacked him at the same time. Smiling, Alexander turned on his cyan lightsaber.

"Remember. I'm a Jedi Lord now."

* * *

After calling for backup from Gaignun, Jr., chaos, MOMO and Ziggy went inside the city itself in order to avoid capture. Needless to say, they encountered more U-TIC soldiers and automatons. After a while, they had almost reached the rendezvous point; a junction that connected four different paths. As they wondered what to do next, two unique A.M.W.S. appeared. One is slender in size and the other was bulky.

"You remember me, right?" the thin one said. "My name is Richard! Let that name burn in your mind as you die!"

"Now this is not fair." Jr. muttered.

"What choice do we have?" chaos asked.

"chaos, you're starting to sound like Alex." MOMO stated. chaos grinned.

"He is right. Fight or be captured." Ziggy said.

* * *

Inside his office, Representative Helmer received a surprise call from an old friend.

"Helmer."

Helmer raised a brow upon hearing the voice. "Alex? That you?"

"Yep. Has Jr. contacted you?"

"I was told by Gaignun about the situation. I already send Canaan for backup. Say, aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Well, I got...uh, delayed."

"Like old times, eh?"

"Hey, it isn't my fault everyone attracted to me."

* * *

Jr. fired his guns at the A.M.W.S. Scutum but none of the bullets penetrate the armor plate.

"Damn! It's no use!"

MOMO fared better since her newly acquired longbow attacks were ether-based and were able to inflict some damage at their pursuers.

"We can't keep this up! We can't just rely on MOMO!" chaos stated.

"I know that!" Jr. shot back.

Suddenly another A.M.W.S. charged in and slammed itself into Scutum, knocking it away. It then knocked the other A.M.W.S. Pilum away with its cannon blast.

"Who are you! You are not one of us!" Richard demanded.

The hatch of the A.M.W.S. opened and Alexander stepped out. "Of course I'm not."

"Blaze! Just in time!" Jr. said in relief.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the sensor detected another presence. "Ooops. Looks like things will be a little more interesting. You guys better back off. I'll hold out until backup arrives."

Jr. nodded and they took cover from a distance. Alexander got back into the cockpit. He gasped the moment he saw the machine on monitor.

"E.S. Issachar? Looks like I won't be able to hold out long."

The E.S. Issachar approached Pilum and Scutum. "Stand down, you two! I'll take care of the rest."

Alexander raised his brows when he heard the voice. "She's..."

"It's pointless to resist. Turn over the 100-Series, at once!" the female pilot demanded.

"It's been a long time...Pelle." Alexander said.

Pellegri, inside the E.S. gasped. "You're...Darkblaze!"

"Don't be so surprised, Pelle. I know you're in league with Exodus as I had already killed off his lackeys."

"Don't...call me that, you bastard!"

With that, she attacked with the staff and Alexander barely avoided it. Then with quick reaction Pellegri lunged at cockpit with the spear. Cursing, Alexander ejected before impact. The hijacked A.M.W.S. exploded and Alexander used the Force to slow his fall.

"Alex! Look out!" chaos warned when he saw Scutum made its way towards Alexander and without warning, it swung its arm to finish him off. It went through him like he wasn't there. Then to everyone's surprise, Alexander was already standing at Scutum's left shoulder. His ignited lightsaber thrummed as he swung it casually.

"Now, what should I do with you?"

"Get away from him!" Pellegri warned, aware of Alexander's unorthodox Jedi fighting style.

Scutum rocked its body as the pilot tried to knock Alexander off. He was eventually thrown away and he landed on the ground with style. He tilted his head.

"What, having a problem dealing with me? Come on, I don't have all day."

Richard and Hermann (pilot of Scutum) hesitated. Pellegri raised her spear and was prepared to throw it at the arrogant Jedi. Alexander grinned and looked the other way.

"Oh? Look who's here."

Jr. and the others approached Alexander as another E.S. flew in and fired at the three machines.

"That craft! Canaan?" Jr. remarked.

"Get down, Alex, Rubedo!" warned Canaan.

With that, both E.S. engaged in intense melee combat. As the fight went on, Pellegri gained the upperhand when she knocked Asher's gun arm away and attacked the opening.

"I've got you!"

Suddenly, the Issachar stuttered. "Wait, what's going on? The controls aren't responding! How can this be?"

Canaan took this oppurtunity to back away from his adversary. Unable to sort out the problem, she motioned to her men.

"We've got no choice. Richard, Hermann, abort the mission. We're withdrawing."

The three machines left the area and E.S. Asher descended to the ground. "Nice fancy fighting there, Alex. I'm impressed." Canaan complimented.

"Thanks."

"Jeez, man. If you were gonna save us, you know you could have shown up a lot sooner." Jr. said.

Canaan turned to him. "I'm surprised to hear you whine so much. Further enemy pursuit appears unlikely for the time being."

He looked at chaos. The latter smiled at him.

"I'm heading back. I'll see you around, Alex, Rubedo."

As the Asher was about to leave, Jr. shook his fist and yelled. "I already told you! I'm Gaignun Jr. now! Get that through your thick head!"

"It's hard to shake my past image of you." Canaan replied.

"Ah, um. Do you know him?" MOMO asked.

Jr. nodded. "Yeah. He's an old acquaintance."

* * *

_Old Miltia, 14 years ago..._

_Jr. was carrying a wounded boy. "Somebody! Anybody! Please, help us!"_

_He then kneeled on the floor, crying. "It won't stop! Nigredo won't stop bleeding!"_

_The boy, who was dark haired looked at him. "It's all right, Rubedo. Let it…go."_

"_Don't say that! You can't give up!"_

_A light shone from the air as the E.S. Asher came over._

"_There they are. From the looks of it, it ain't good." Alexander said from shoulder of the machine._

"_Two U.R.T.V. variants… Identified and confirmed." Canaan stated._

_chaos looked over both Rubedo and Nigredo. "The red horse carries war, and the black horse, famine. Upon those tiny backs, bear their great calamity."_

"_What did you say, chaos? I didn't read that."_

"_It's nothing. Let's go rescue them."_

_Canaan picked up the injured Nigredo while chaos helped Rubedo. He was still crying and blaming himself of whatever happened to them._

"_It's…it's all my fault. I'm the leader…but then I cut the link. And now Albedo's…"_

"_Albedo?" Canaan asked._

"_He's a piece of me. The beating in my right chest." with that, Rubedo fainted._

"_I have the search results. Albedo is the name of unit number 667. The records show that he and unit number 666 were conjoined twins. Apparently, it happens on rare occasions even with artificially created children." Canaan explained._

"_So he was infected as well? The rider of the white horse. May your bodies and souls find peace. Even if…it is but a short one."_

"_Where's the Lightsaber?" the Realian asked upon detecting no presence of their guide._

"_Probably he went further inside." chaos said._

_Alexander had reached the central area of where the wave existence called U-DO was located. Bodies of dead U.R.T.V.S. were strewn all over, as if they had killed each other out of madness. He looked at the pool of light below. Red light flashed as its aura invaded his mind. At first, he let the wave existence probed his mind but he was forced to cut off the link when he felt the sudden aggressiveness in the Force._

"_This entity... is the embodiment of the Force itself. But it was filled with many traits of the Dark Side. Anger, hatred, revenge. This is what that drove them mad..."_

_Feeling uneasy, he quickly left the area to return to his companions._

* * *

"I guess I…I owe them my life." Jr. said.

"So, you've known chaos and Alex for a long time, too?" MOMO asked, glancing at Alexander. The Jedi nodded.

"Um… Can I also call you Rubedo, too? It's a very pretty name." the Observational Realian continued.

Jr. stuttered at the question. "S…sorry, it's just…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, nah, it's just… I don't have a lot of good memories of that name."

"Oh. You and Ziggy don't like your original names very much, do you?"

Looking at the oblivious cyborg, Jr. smiled weakly.

"Names tend to link themselves to memories, both good and bad. I have a feeling that old man over there has a lot of baggage, himself. Besides, I think old man over there seems to like being called Ziggy."

"Oh, I hope he does!"

"Even though it kinda sounds like something you would call your dog."

Alexander chuckled. "Hah. Kid, like Zig, I had a lot of bad times too. But I just get on with it. Memories, good or bad, made into what we are today. But of course you can just ignore the advice of this 'old man'."

"Heh. A very young old guy?" Jr. teased.

"Hahaha. That will do."

* * *

Vector Second R&D Division...

The chief supervisor explained to Shion and Allen about the Zohar Project and the current Gnosis situation that had gone from bad to worst. He also showed the diagram of KOS-MOS Tertiary Weapons System.

"So you're outfitting KOS-MOS with this. Those shoulder units...they're a Phase Transfer System, right?"

The supervisor smiled. "Now I see why they called you the Flower of First Division, Chief Uzuki."

Shion snorted. Almost. "I didn't come here for jokes."

"Sorry, I'll continue. This was originally designed for use on the archetype, but it's been refitted for use on the current KOS-MOS. The system radius is 130nm."

"130?" exclaimed Allen.

"Can you control it accurately at that scale?" Shion asked.

"Yes, with the help of the Tactical Sim Lab. That's why we had KOS-MOS moved here."

"And if I refuse to turn her over?"

"This project has been officially commissioned by the government. Being chief of software development doesn't give you the right to refuse us."

"I imagine not."

"Look, I know there's a lot about KOS-MOS' recent activation that worries you, but rest assured, everything's going to be fine. Headquarters has taken a good look at KOS-MOS' activity records up to now. They firmly believe this can be done, and so do we. Everything is ready to go."

"I suppose the only thing I can do now is trust you."

"We can do this. Besides, this system was designed at First Division by none other than Kevin Winnicot himself."

Shion winced.

"Fine. We'll transfer KOS-MOS to the Second R&D Division today at 1400 hours. I'll send the paperwork along later. Please send requests for any specific needs to my personal address at First Division. I'll have Allen take care of the software. Alexander will also come by to check up on her before you proceed."

Allen gave a look of disapproval upon Shion's statement.

The supervisor nodded. "We'll contact you. Thank you for your coorporation."

Shion left the building, somewhat upset with the situation. "Well, there's no point in getting upset about it. I guess I'll go to the city and have a look around."

Just as she about to enter the city, her cellphone beeped. She picked up the call.

"Hey Shion. It's me."

"Alex. Where are you?"

"Administrative office. Something has happened and I have some additional stuff to do. How's the situation there?"

"We'll transfer KOS-MOS at 1400 hours. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I should have finished by then. See you later."

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

"What's going on in Vector these days?" Helmer asked as Alexander ended the call. Canaan was listening to their conversation silently.

"I did some fair amount of espionage there, but I failed to gain access to the secure database. I'm betting many secrets are hidden there. Especially about Wilhelm and that massacre two years ago." the Jedi elaborated.

Helmer grinned. "But you have made quite a name for yourself, I hear."

"If you're referring to the emotion module I've installed in KOS-MOS, it was all the work of Kevin Winnicot. I only based the module on his design. Other than that, I'm pretty much anonymous there."

"Until what is happening now, that is."

Alexander sighed and nodded. "I have to act since my past finally caught up with me. I can leave and divert their attention away but I fear that they will use my friends to hunt me down."

"It is for the best, I suppose."

"Aye. Guess I have to stick around here a little longer."

The door opened and Gaignun entered followed by Mary and Shelley.

"My apologies for being late."

Alexander grinned. "No problem, Boss."

He backed away as Helmer approached them. "I'm glad you could make it. Mary! Look at you! You're all grown up!"

"Long time no see, Helmer!" Mary cheerfully greeted the older man.

"Mary! Show some respect!" Shelley said, almost raising her voice.

Helmer laughed. "It's all right. It makes me feel like I've got a couple of daughters. Tell me, Mary, are you still working on your act?"

"Yeah! Right now we're kinda busy, but pretty soon, I'm gonna be the best comedian in this star cluster…even if my sister won't be my partner."

Alexander chuckled. "Ouch." he silently said. Shelley noticed it but she simply smiled.

Mary then whispered something to Helmer and the latter grinned. "That sounds great. I think he'd be perfect."

"Right!"

After a while, Helmer nodded to Gaignun and Mary and Shelley took this as a cue for them to leave.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news. There's been some disturbing activity and not just from the remnants of U-TIC." Helmer informed.

Gaignun acknowledged. "Yes."

"Under the circumstances, the peace treaty was our only choice fourteen years ago. But it was hardly a unanimous decision. Now we're starting to see the strain from that within the Federation. According to Captain Roman's report, certain factions have begun showing signs of armed rebellion. The Second Miltian government is on full alert. I'd like all of you at the Foundation to be appropriately cautious, as well. After all, with the Zohar emulators and the 100-Series Prototype in your possession, you've become the focus of a great deal of attention."

After a while, Shelley came in. "Master Gaignun, I've brought MOMO."

"The 100-Series Prototype." Helmer stated.

Gaginun nodded. "Of course. Send her in."

MOMO entered a while later and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the 100-Series Observational Unit Prototype, designation: MOMO. The preliminary examination of my internal data is now complete."

"A 100-Series Realian." Canaan said.

MOMO looked up at him and smiled. "You're the Enhanced Memory Model, aren't you? Nice to meet you."

Helmer and Gaginun traded whispers before the former turned to MOMO. "Hmm…the hand of fate is a mystery. Thank you, MOMO, for overcoming so much in order to come here. Soon you will undergo analysis at the U.M.N. Control Center. We intend to do everything in our power to support the process. Please, just try to relax and fulfill your duty."

She bowed. "Yes, sir. Thank you very much for your concern."

With that, she left the room. Alexander yawned. Helmer smiled at him. "Bored?"

"Yeah. All this meeting and formalities makes me stiff. I'm leaving."

"Do pay Jin a visit." he said as Alexander approached the door.

"I'm planning to, Helmer. See you guys later."

* * *

In his Vector uniform, Alexander entered the Second R&D Division building. He made his way to where KOS-MOS was transferred to.

"Alexander Darkblaze, I assume?" the project supervisor greeted him as he entered.

"That is correct. KOS-MOS is already here?"

"She had just arrived." Allen said from the terminal beside KOS-MOS' maintenance pod.

Alexander approached his friend. "Any problems so far?"

"So far so good. I'm done. It's your turn."

"Right."

With that, he started working on KOS-MOS emotion module program to check any abnormalities within the core program. He then took a Simple Dive Unit nearby.

"I'll do some routine checkup in the Encephalon." he told them.

He put it on and entered the system. He looked around the serene and calm environment. To his surprise, he was now at the beach. He saw KOS-MOS standing at the shore. She was not in her usual battle armor. She was now wearing a one piece swimming suit.

"KOS-MOS?"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"How are you doing?"

"All systems functional at optimum levels."

"Good to hear that."

He then looked at the sea beyond. "Do you like this environment?"

"Yes. For some unlogical reason, I like this place."

"I based this place from a famous beach in my homeworld. It was my favorite spot for vacation."

"I see. Will I get the chance to see it?"

Alexander raised a brow. Then he smiled. "I'm sure you will, KOS-MOS. I'm sure you will."

* * *

**Notes: **Chapter 2 done! Is there a love between Exodus and Pellegri :D Chapter 3 will come soon. Alex meets Jin. Margulis is scheming again. How in the world, Alex and Pellegri knew each other? Derderder.


	3. Chapter 3: Chained Memories

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 3: Chained Memories**

On a U-TIC battleship, a man with dark glasses was having a talk concerning the current situation with Margulis. Due to an incident, the former was on a special power-chair to move around.

"Oh, and as for Pleroma, I went ahead and had it destroyed. I realize that the fortress was named after the immigration ship from Earth. However, we simply can't let something tainted by the Federation just float around out there. It's not a good policy. I suppose next time I could consider your feelings before eliminating such historical relic."

Margulis glared at him. "Don't be absurd, Sellers. Our current Patriarch chose that name in his madness. As for my feelings, I couldn't care less."

Sellers raised his brows. "The Patriach's madness? That sounds like something you'd say."

Moments later, Pellegri entered. "Margulis. What do you need?"

Margulis turned to her. "Pellegri. Soon, Albedo will break Old Miltia's seal, and the

Patriarch will order the Immigrant Fleet to begin its invasion. All of this, in order to secure the original Zohar."

"And you want me to act as point?"

"No. You will operate on your own. The commander and I both desire this of you. Don't forget to tell Richard and Hermann. You three had better not fail me again. Especially to one of my rivals."

Pellegri paused before slightly bowed. "Yes, sir."

She left and felt Exodus' presence behind her. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Going out again?" the Sith Lord asked.

She nodded. "An order is an order, Lord Exodus."

"Tell me, Miss Pellegri. How is my 'friend' doing?"

"He's getting arrogant of his skills. I don't remember him being like that."

Exodus gave a thought. "I see. It is not arrogance. He now have a lot of confidence. He is getting stronger. Thank you for telling me."

He then walked passed her. "What is your next move?" asked Pellegri.

"I will be waiting for him. There is no use in hunting him at the moment. He will come to me. And I will slay him." he replied with a cold tone.

* * *

Alexander arrived at an antique wooden house. He had discarded the Vector uniform and now wore a simple black shirt with protective underlayer infused, a pair of black pants to match and a dark trench coat covering his Delta Belt around his waist. The coat also served to store up a few items inside. Such as the lightsabers he obtained from the Darkest Knights he defeated earlier.

He looked at the plaque at the entrance. He smiled before went inside.

"Hello?"

Hearing sounds from the back, he closed the door slowly. "Ah, a reunion. No wonder it's so noisy at the back."

He looked at the book shelves and decided to have a look. He browsed through many books until he was interrupted by the host. Jin was standing at the doorway to the living room.

"Alex."

Alexander smiled and closed the book he was reading. "Been a while, Jin."

"Thank you for taking care of Shion. I hope she wasn't much trouble to you."

"Nah. She's still reckless. But she also helped the team a lot, you know. Plus, she packs one hell of a punch as well."

Jin nodded. "If you say so, Alex. I'll trust you on that. Come on inside. chaos and Jr. are here as well."

"Oh, is it okay? I thought it was war back there."

"You can say that. But it's all part of being a family."

"Right on. Well, let's go."

Jin lead him to the living room to see Shion, chaos and Jr. chaos and Jr. were wearing different outfit. The former was wearing a variant of his previous clothes while the Little Master discarded the regal-looking clothing in favor of a more casual clothing. Alexander recognized it as the _cowboy_ costume from the marathon of old movies Jr. forced him to watch many years back.

Shion's eyes lit up the moment she saw him.

"Alex! I've heard you guys got into trouble. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, Chief. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright?" Jr. joked. "He pretty much took over the scene from the moment he arrived."

"Hey, sorry about that, okay?"

"I bet he did stunts that none of us are capable of." Jin added.

"Aww c'mon. If any of you were trained like me, I bet you guys can do the same."

"You were so confident back there. What happened?" chaos asked.

Alexander took a moment to reply. "Nothing special, friend. It's just that...I've found a purpose to live on."

"And what it is, if we may know." Jin asked.

"I must return to my birthplace. To reclaim the honor as a Jedi. To restore the order to its former glory. That is my purpose." he replied.

"Then we must find the original Zohar, right? Nephilim said it is the only way for you to go back." Shion said.

Alexander shook. "Not necessarily. I'd like to know how Exodus got the knowledge of passing through space and time to come here."

chaos nodded. "That's right. There should be a reason how he could come here."

"And if I defeated Exodus, I might get the information from him."

"Sounds like a plan." Jr. said.

Alexander shook. "There's no need for that. We will meet soon enough. I can see it."

* * *

Later that night, Jr. already gone back but chaos and Alexander stayed over. Jin and Alexander were sitting at the verandah, staring at the bright sky above. Both were drinking tea.

"Tell me, Alex. You've been with Shion for all these years. What's your take on her?"

Alexander almost spurted his tea out. "What the-? Jin, if you're teasing on me, I'd say you did extremely well."

Jin laughed. "Haha. I wish. But I'm not joking here."

"Ah, interrogation session, huh? Fine, like you said to me before I applied to Vector. I'm only a bodyguard. To keep her safe. Of course I did my best in keeping my distance away from her and all. But that was until two years ago. The massive slaughter."

"I've heard of that."

"Well, we were closer since that day. At first, I just want to help Shion get back on her feet and continued the project before I resign but my heart, or rather, the Force told me not to. I grew to have feelings for her."

"Emotional attachment, yes? I'm not sure why your order is against it."

"The Dark Side is tempting and lurks everywhere, Jin. I should know since I've had brief experience with it. But alas, I failed. Like a Jedi of old said, 'Why can't Jedi have love when they had to be compassionate? It's just plain nuts.'"

"So, do you like her then?" Jin asked the killer question.

Alexander stared at him for a while and nodded. "Yes, I do like her. But not to the extent of love. I'm...not capable of loving anyone. The feeling of despair when you lost someone you loved, it was hard to bear. If possible, I don't want to experience that pain again."

"Alex..."

"Are you all right?" chaos suddenly interrupted, touching his hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"We're doing fine here, chaos." Jin replied.

chaos smiled at sat with them. The three reveled to the sound of bugs and the cool, gentle breeze.

"Sounds peaceful, doesn't it? On nights when I can't sleep, I find it easier to relax here."

There was silence. Jin glanced at chaos. "So, what is it you want to ask me? You've got something on your mind."

"Um, Jin, Alex. About U-TIC, are you two still..."

"Ah, that." Jin said. "Fourteen years. It's like so long ago but it feels like it was only yesterday. It seems that fate won't let me escape that curse. Or, perhaps I brought it upon myself."

"Hold on there, Jin. The Militian Conflict affected many of us..."

"I know, Alex. But I still feel guilty about what happened to my parents. To Shion."

"Jin..."

"I…I wasn't able to be with her when she needed me most. And now, thanks to that, I still can't let myself get close to her again. I think perhaps…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I try to get any closer, she might turn me away, shut me out…and cut me off as her brother."

chaos shook his head. "Don't worry. Shion talks about you all the time. If you ask me, she doesn't seem like the type of person who'd cut off her family."

Alexander nodded. "That's right. You should know better, my friend."

"She probably adds the phrase "no-good" when she talks about me, doesn't she?" Jin asked, with smile.

Alexander raised his hands. "I'm not debating on that."

"Well, sometimes." chaos said. Jin laughed.

"You know, it's strange. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, chaos. It's like you're much older than you look, as if you'd been alive for hundreds of years. But of course Alex here is already that old."

Alexander coughed. "Ahem. I prefer the term 'forever young', thank you very much."

chaos smiled at him. "I just like to take things easy. Jr. makes fun of me for it. He always says, "chaos, you are so slow!""

The three friends laughed as the stars above blinked one by one as if they reacted to their conversation.

* * *

The next morning, Alexander and chaos were waiting outside the house for Shion.

"Women..." Alexander muttered. chaos smiled.

Moments later, Shion exited her home wearing a different outfit. She redid her hair and like the others, wearing a more casual and modern clothes.

"Sorry to keep you." she said.

Both of them took a moment to look at her.

"You look like a different person when you're not in uniform." chaos remarked.

"Oh? Does it look bad on me?" Shion asked.

"Oh, not at all. You look great."

Alexander nodded. "Couldn't agree more, Chief. It's a rarity seeing you without the horrendously designed uniform."

Shion looked at him."Hey, if someone from Vector hears that, he won't be happy."

"Hey, I was just stating the obvious."

Shion chuckled. "You're right on that one. Thanks guys."

"You sure you want to leave without saying goodbye to your brother?" chaos asked.

Shion nodded. "Yeah, we talked yesterday. Honestly, I don't know what I would say if I saw him. You know, I'm sorry I can't be there for MOMO's analysis. I've just got a lot going on right now. I can't leave Allen by himself. Plus I'm worried about KOS-MOS, too."

"I wouldn't worry about KOS-MOS, Chief. She's doing okay from the routine maintenance we did yesterday." Alexander said.

"I still have to see her myself, Alex. You know my style, right?"

"Whoops. My bad. We'll be going to the Second Division then?"

Shion nodded. "Sorry for not beaing able to attend, chaos."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. The analysis itself isn't all that problematic. Besides, everyone from the Foundation will be there." the white-haired youth said.

"Okay, wish MOMO luck for us."

"Sure thing. See ya."

With that, chaos went seperate ways as both Vector engineers walked towards the Second Division R&D.

"Say Alex." Shion said as they walked through the city.

"Yeah?"

"Was there anything unusual about KOS-MOS yesterday?"

Alexander took a moment to reply. "Well, not exactly unusual. She developed a sudden fondness with the beach environment I programmed in. But I suspect that maybe she's developing her emotion."

"Wow. That's some progress, Alex."

"Guess so. But I didn't know where she got that swimsuit she wore though."

"What? Swimsuit?" Shion said, almost shouting.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of my programming..."

Shion grabbed and pulled him by the collar. "You...didn't do anything...perverted to her, right?"

"Sh-Shion! That is way out of the line! Allen can testify to that. But I have to admit though, she looks attractive in it. A bikini will do even better. Oh, how about..."

His sentence was cut short by an elbow to the gut. Alexander groaned and clutched the affected area.

"Hey, I was kidding on the last one!"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

They arrived at the room where KOS-MOS was placed. Allen was already there. He turned around and gasped when he saw Shion.

"Ch—Chief..."

"How is it going, Allen?" she asked, ignoring Allen's staring.

"Ah...eh...we're about to begin KOS-MOS' upgrading procedure."

Shion nodded.

"Will this upgrade affect KOS-MOS' overall appearance as well?" Alexander asked the supervisor.

He nodded. "Depending on the components installed, the change might vary."

"But before that, I need to do one last check up on KOS-MOS." Shion stated as she put on the Simple Dive Unit. The supervisor smiled and nodded.

"Please. If that makes you better about the whole matter."

"Thank you." she replied.

As Shion entered the Encephalon, Alexander turned around and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Allen inquired.

"Nowhere. I'll be at the lobby. Ring me when the Chief's done."

* * *

At the lobby, Alexander pulled out a sheathed katana. It was given to him last night by Jin.

"_Here, Alex. Please take this."_

"_Bloody hell, Jin. That sword belonged to your late grandfather, Ouga. I have no right to even touch it."_

"_Yes, you are worthy of wielding, Alex. After all the years you spent with him as his student and his only good friend."_

"_Sword of Lightning, Denkou Tsurugi..."_

"_Please accept it, Alex. I'm sure my grandfather will be happy to see you using it. Besides, your element is thunder and happens to be a perfect match with it."_

"_Swords meant to be used, not kept, huh." he shrugged. "Very well, I accept it."_

"_Thank you."_

_Alexander took the katana and unsheathed it from its cover. Unlike most bladed weapons, this sword was made entirely by the strongest of steel and iron and according to legend, was tempered in thunderspell. Electricity surged from the hilt into his arm but he managed to 'tame' its 'soul'._

"_Fiery one, aren't you?"_

_Jin smiled. "Seems that you two are meant to be."_

"_Whatever you say, friend." He then held the weapon high. "I don't know what's in store for us, but I hope we can get through the obstacles together."_

_The blade glowed as if it understood what its new master had said._

The sword suddenly vibrated. At the same time, his sense tingled.

"This feeling of uneasiness...Albedo..."

Allen suddenly ran at him from KOS-MOS' lab. "Big trouble, Alex! Something's happened to MOMO! Jr. and Representative Helmer is online with the Chief now."

"I knew it." the Jedi said.

He and Allen went into KOS-MOS' lab. Helmer was explaining the current situation to Shion.

"Her basic functions have recovered. Though she avoided death, her neural network, the rough equivalent of her brain, has been completely shattered to pieces. We need the expertise of Vector's Third Division if we stand any chance of recovering the Y-Data. This crisis isn't just Second Miltia's problem anymore. On behalf of the entire government, I am hereby requesting your official assistance."

"Sounds bad, Helmer." Alexander said from behind.

Helmer nodded. "Yes it is, Alex. Since you were Juli's mentor, I'm requesting assistance from you as well."

Alexander nodded. "I'll be glad to lend a hand." He then turned to Shion. "So, what's your decision, Chief?"

Shion took a moment to consider. ""MOMO...all this to protect her father's wishes. Very well. We would be honored to assist you. Besides, MOMO is a close friend."

"Thank you. Please come as soon as possible."

With that, the communication ended.

"This is terrible! I think it's going to take a while to get help from Third Division. I hope MOMO will be all right until then." Allen informed.

"Allen, could I get you to arrange the equipment transfer from Third Division?" Shion asked.

"Huh? Sure, no problem, but...are you planning on..."

Shion nodded. "Yeah, Alex and I will be going. We can't afford to sit and wait."

"Chief, a reminder here. You'll be exceeding authority, you know. But then again, that is always your style." Alexander said, grinning.

Shion smiled back at him. "I know, Alex. But don't worry about it. I'll take the blame if anything happens."

Alexander laughed. "That's our Chief alright. Hey Allen, how about you?"

"Eh...I don't think it's a good idea for us to do that..." the assistant replied.

"We know the risks, Allen. But if we delay any longer, MOMO might be gone for good. You won't allow that, surely."

"No, of course not!"

"That's good enough then. Let's go."

With that, Alexander and Shion left the bewildered Allen. "Ch...Chief!"

* * *

The trio from Vector arrived at the U.M.N. Control Center. They were greeted by the surprised Jr. and chaos.

"Shion! I thought we were getting someone from the Third Division. This is outside of First Division's jurisdiction, isn't it?"

Shion nodded. "Yes. Normally the Third Division would have sent someone, but we were closer. It's just easier for me to take care of it. Besides, I've already had everything we need transported over. Don't worry, we've got the technical side covered. You can relax."

"Aye. After the hell we went through, we won't let that freak get to MOMO again." Alexander added.

Jr. raised a brow. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Just a hunch."

"Come, we can't waste much longer." chaos reminded the group.

* * *

In the analysis room, the group stood around MOMO's floating body. Alexander tried to reach her through the Force, but her soul was void of it.

"She's now nothing but an empty vessel..." he stated.

"Poor MOMO..." Shion said, almost sobbing.

"That bastard Albedo! He must've do something with her!" Jr. cursed.

"Don't lose your direction, Jr. We only need to save MOMO for now." Alexander reminded him.

From the control room, Allen, Mary, Shelley and Juli were watching them. Allen cleared his throat and spoke through the speaker.

"The dive subjects for this operation will be the Chief, Alex, Jr., chaos and Ziggy. I've also arranged for KOS-MOS' data to be simultaneously transmitted from Second Division into the Encephalon. I'm sure having her around will be reassuring."

Shion smiled and sighed in relief. "That's good thinking, Allen."

"Our dive target is MOMO Mizrahi's subconscious domain, which is modeled after Sakura Mizrahi's memories. Like the dive into KOS-MOS' Encephalon, there is a possibility of resonant memory playbacks with those who've closely shared time and space with her."

"This time, that'd be me." Jr. said.

Shion looked at him "Jr.?"

"Dr. Mizrahi told me that Sakura suffered from a central nervous system disorder. Did you have contact with her?" asked Ziggy.

"I did. The going theory was that Sakura's symptoms were somehow connected to unusual wave pulse within the U.M.N. She was being attended to at the Yuriev Institute, where her treatment was also a part of the U.R.T.V.s' U.M.N. link training."

"Sakura, the girl MOMO was modeled after?" Shion asked. Alexander nodded.

"I'd like to ask you something. What is U-DO, exactly? Why were you U.R.T.V.s created? To fight it?" Ziggy asked further.

"U-DO is the Unus-Mundus Drive Operation system. From the name, it might sound like some U.M.N. control A.I., but that thing was not created by human hands."

"Yes. That thing…that's no A.I. Nothing that simple could have created a space-time anomaly." Shion said, remembering the vision of KOS-MOS and U-DO.

"Exactly. They just picked the name because it sounded good. At that, they tried to make us believe it, too. They said it was an artificial consciousness within the U.M.N. that was carrying some kind of dangerous waves. But that was a total lie. Our father, Dmitri Yuriev, knew about it from the start."

"Ah, Yuriev. I certainly remembered him." Alexander said.

"You've met him?" Jr. asked.

"Well, I was an undercover agent and infiltrated the institute. Met him face to face a few times. Rather stoic person from my view."

"Wait, wait. You WERE at the institute?" Jr. asked, his eyes widened.

"Yeah. I went by the alias _Revan Blade_. But I never came over to where the U.R.T.V.s were training. Easier for me to dig up some dirt somewhere else. Well, I'll tell more of it later."

"So, what is U-DO?" Ziggy asked again.

"It's an energy from a higher dimension. An entity humans couldn't possibly control. It's ironic that we U.R.T.V.s are its anti-existence, and yet we were never told what it really is." Jr. replied.

"U-DO…" Shion muttered.

"Well, time to go." Alexander said, putting on his diving visor. The others nodded.

"Encephalon construction complete. We can open the interconnection at any time now." Allen stated from the control room.

Shion nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"All right everyone, just relax and enjoy the trip. And don't worry, I'm a pro at this."

Shion glanced at Allen and smiled. "He's right. We're in good hands."

"KOS-MOS data transfer confirmed. Initiating reconstruction. All preparations for direct approach complete."

"All right. Let's go." Jr. said.

* * *

With that, the surroundings distorted for a moment. Eventually, the scene changed and they were now in front of a wooden two-storey house. KOS-MOS arrived a short while later. Alexander was the first to greet her.

"Hello, KOS-MOS."

She looked around the surroundings before turning to him. "Good day, Alexander."

"Up for a few more monstrosities?" he asked, half joking.

And her reply was straight as always. "Yes. I am ready for any possible combat."

"Hey! Don't make her into a war-mongering weapon!" Shion said, her voice raising.

"Hey, I just stated the truth. I already sensed danger."

"Where are we?" Ziggy asked Jr.

"The world inside MOMO's subconscious domain. Sakura's inner world." he replied before setting his eyes upon a girl sitting on the swing at the veranda. "MOMO!"

Jr. ran towards her. "MOMO, you're okay! Hey, can't you hear me? Say something!"

MOMO looked at him. No reply. Shion shook her head. "It's no use, Jr. She's not going to answer."

"Why not! She's right there in front of us!"

"Her personality layer is off-line. Plus, her neural network's completely fragmented. She can't understand anything we say. She may not be able to even hear us right now."

"Just like what Albedo did to the Kirschwasser at the Song of Nephilim. Damn him." Alexander said.

Jr. shouted in anguish. "No! DAMMIT!"

"The MOMO you're seeing here is nothing more than a product of her own subconscious. Even if she were able to take some sort of action, it would only be a simple reflex. MOMO…Even in her current state, she's still trying so hard to help us." Shion explained further.

However, Ziggy put everything into a larger perspective. "What are you doing? We don't have much time. So you want to worry MOMO even more?"

Jr. nodded. "Right. MOMO…just hang on a little bit longer."

"We gotta go, kid. I'm having a bad feeling about this." Alexander reminded him with his arms crossed on his chest.

Jr. helped MOMO up. "Come on, MOMO, let's go. I swear I'll always keep you safe."

MOMO nodded.

They entered the house and went up the stairs. They went into a room. A girl was sleeping on the bed.

"Is that…MOMO?" Shion stated upon seeing the feature similarities.

"No..." Ziggy replied.

"It's Sakura." Jr. stated.

Then, a loud thumping noise was heard from the closet nearby.

"Rubedo…it's all dark." a voice said.

"It's kinda cramped in here." another voice added.

"I know! Just shut up for a second, will ya?" a familiar voice said.

"I'm scared. Turn the light on!" the first voice said, scared.

"Cut it out! Quit movin' around so much… Ow!" the third voice yelped.

"Quit pushing, stupid!" the second voice said to the other two.

After a struggle, the three bursted out of the closet, revealing three U.R.T.V.s. Alexander recognized them. The red hair, Rubedo. Nigredo, the one with black hair and the younger Albedo, the white hair. They looked around the room.

"What is this place?" Rubedo asked.

"We must've messed up the connection coordinates." Albedo said as he stepped on Rubedo's foot. Rubedo yelped again.

"Albedo, you stepped on my foot in there!"

"Huh? I did not!"

Shion sighed at their antiques. Jr. nodded. "Uh-huh. That's us fourteen years ago."

Then, both Rubedo and Albedo started to argue. Nigredo ignored them and looked at the already-awakened Sakura.

"That girl is our contact target. The coordinates were correct." he stated.

Rubedo and Albedo stopped. Sakura sat up.

"That girl…she's looking at us?" Albedo asked, nervously.

Sakura looked at them closely. Rubedo stepped back. "I…I'm sorry!"

With that, he pulled both of his friends and dragged them into the closet.

"Ah, you guys…" Sakura said.

"Next time, we'll come in through the door." Rubedo blurted.

"Wait!" Sakura almost shouted.

"Huh?"

"You guys… You can hear what I'm saying?"

They nodded. Sakura sobbed. "I'm…I'm so happy you came."

The three approached the lonely girl and the flashback ended and the trio left the room and went outside. The group followed them but Alexander suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" KOS-MOS, who was behind him asked.

There was a pause. He smiled. "Nothing, KOS-MOS. It's just that I remembered my childhood days. Felt nostalgic all of a sudden. Let's go."

"Roger."

They left the house and went towards the small teleportation circle outside.

"_Haha. I win again, Alex!" a young boy shouted in glee after he won a lightsaber duel._

"_Aww. No fair Daron! You cheated! I know it!" the young Alexander moaned._

"_Shut up. I won this fairly. Now call me Master for the whole day!"_

"_Yes...Master. Graaaah! I hate you!"_

_Alexander than gave Daron chase throughout the academy._

"_Catch me if you can, SLAVE."_

"_I'm gonna kill you!"_

"_Remember the code, Alex. No killing."_

"_SHUT IT!"_

"_HAHAHAHA! Come and get me!"_

Alexander smiled again as the group warped outside of the area. "Daron..."

* * *

**Note: **Sorry for the late update. I played and just finished Xenosaga 3. The ending was so damn sad. Dammit! Oh well, more ideas for my version of the ending. **Zero H Gundam**, I hope you already read the reply I gave you. Hope that helps.


	4. Chapter 4: The Virtual Duel

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 4: The Virtual Duel**

The group arrived at the U.R.T.V. Lab in the Yuriev Institute. They looked around and saw Juli Mizrahi talking to Dmitri Yuriev.

"Dmitri. Are you sure those boys are going to be able to help with Sakura's treatment?"

"I don't believe the condition your daughter suffers from is a mere neural disorder. Therefore, contact with the anti-U-DO waveforms within the U.R.T.V.s will be beneficial for her."

"Hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N. We never had diseases like that when the universe was still small."

"So this is the U.R.T.V. Lab." Alexander said.

"Yeah." Jr. replied.

"You might see me in disguise pretty soon." he stated. Everyone looked at him.

Then, a buzzing sound echoed.

"U.M.N. dive operation phase six complete. U.R.T.V. team commencing dive-out, starting from number 660. Now opening dive-pods." one of the engineer said.

The dive-pods opened and the three U.R.T.V. variants approached Juli.

"That girl...she gave me a message. She said, 'Please tell my mother that I love her.' What else...she said, 'I got a seashell treasure box for my birthday last year. If you tell my mother, she'll undestand...'"

"So, the wavelengths matched up..." Yuriev stated.

Juli kneeled before Rubedo and held his hand. "So, what's your name?"

"Rubedo. Uh...I mean, U.R.T.V. unit number 666.""

"Rubedo. Please keep telling me the things she says, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They are now outside the institute. Everyone around seemed oblivious to their presence.

"It feels strange, like time has stopped. The people here can't see us?" asked Shion.

"Aww. Not this time paradox again..." moaned Alexander.

"Yeah, looks like it." Jr. nodded. "This place is frozen in time at a point when Sakura was alive. But why here? How do we save MOMO?"

"Hmm. It would seem that those three phantoms are the key. They look like they're leading us somewhere." Ziggy said, motioning to the three ghostly figures of Rubedo, Albedo and Nigredo. They were leaving the main building.

"Right, we don't have time to wander around. Let's go look for them." agreed Shion.

With that, they followed them and came across another flashback where Rubedo came across Sakura. She was playing the piano with Juli.

"Sakura..." he muttered. Sakura ignored him.

"She really can't talk in this world." he said.

Juli looked up at him. "That's right. The neural pathways that recognize the outside world and allow her to express herself have been completely severed. Her electric potential pulse control was determined to be instable, but neither medicine nor nanomachine-based Glilial supplements had any effect."

"It's weird that restoring her membrane electrical potential didn't do anything."

"Yes… But now your waveform, the particular wavelength you possess, is making up for her deficiency."

Alexander looked at a man in uniform. He has fairly long black hair, clean shaven features and wore a pair of glasses. He smiled.

"Look, Chief. That's me. In disguise."

Shion and the others looked at the man. "That's...you?" Shion asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, other than the uniform and the glasses, I don't see much difference, Alex." chaos remarked.

"Heh. True. But remember. With the Force, I can deceive and manipulate anyone."

Then, a female worker of the institute called the undercover Jedi. "Blade!"

"Yeah? What's up, Rena?"

She handed him a file. "Dr. Yuriev wants you to analyze these wave patterns."

"Oh? I assumed that the dive was a success?"

"Yep."

"Dammit. My shift is already over for heaven sake..."

"Well, he wants the analysis to be completed by tomorrow."

"Bloody hell. I hate that guy. I really do."

"Hey, he's pretty nice once you get to know him, you know..."

"Bah. Whatever. Gotta get my ass in gear right away. Damn Yuriev."

"Hey, if you finished tonight, I'll give you the info you wanted. About the project." Rena whispered.

His eyes lit up. "That's the motivation to keep me going. The analysis will be ready tonight."

_Blade_ and Rena then parted ways.

"I see you're still the same as always." Jr. said. Shion chuckled.

Alexander shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I suppose."

The vision changed again. This time back at Sakura's house. Rubedo was sitting on the bench beside her.

"I hear my dad is researching treatment for me, too. He's making a Realian that's a lot like a human, and he's gonna make it so my senses are always linked up with it. That way, I won't have to make my mom sad anymore."

"Sakura, you sure have nice parents."

"What about you? Your dad is Dr. Yuriev, right? Don't you have a mom?"

"Yeah, we have one. Genetically speaking, anyway. She had a healthy ovum with a perfect set of chromosomes. That's all we really know about her."

"How come you're not looking for her? Don't you wanna meet her?"

"What's the point? So I can say, "Hi! You're the mother of a bunch of genetically engineered bioweapons"?"

Sakura held Rubedo by the shoulder. "Don't say that. You're not a weapon. You're a wonderful boy."

Rubedo felt even more upset. "Oh yeah? The only time we can leave the Institute is when there's a war going on."

Rubedo realized his outburst and looked down. There was a pause.

"Hey, Rubedo. I have a favor to ask of you." Sakura said. Rubedo looked up.

"My little sister is gonna be born soon. She's kind of different from a normal sister. I mean, my mom won't be giving birth to her, but… My mother and sister… I want you to look after them for me, okay?"

Rubedo smiled. "Okay! If she's your sister, I'll look after her like she was my own!"

"You promise?"

"Of course! Leave it to me..?"

Sakura suddenly kissed him on the cheek. And in several quick moves, she already at the door.

"Good night, Rubedo. See you tomorrow."

She closed the door. Rubedo blinked, waved and touched his cheek. After that, more flashbacks occurred. A female U.R.T.V greeted Rubedo.

"Please to meet you, number 666 Rubedo. I am U.R.T.V. number 668. You may call me Citrine."

"668? …I've never seen a female type before!"

"Don't be so surprised. The original fertilized eggs had both X and Y stock. I am an X-type, designed to preserve the egg's mtDNA. We'd be in trouble if the project has a dead end with nothing but just you simple Y-types."

"I'd heard there was a girls' ward somewhere." Albedo added.

"I thought the missing number was dead." Nigredo said.

"It's certainly true that a lot of units were disposed of. Unlike you male types, we have only nine female types remaining. It's a shame because theoretically, we are superior." replied Citrine, arrogantly.

Rubedo was agitated. "Disposed of? Who do you think you are?"

"And just who do you think you are, Rubedo? We aren't normal children, you know. Even if we lost control of our waveform and died, we wouldn't have the luxury of complaining about it."

The scene ended and was replaced by another. They were now at the U.R.T.V lab. Yuriev was briefing all the U.R.T.V regarding their current assignment.

"This is not a drill. You will initiate a U.M.N. dive into the subconscious domain of the sleeping patient and repair her sensory impairment. This mission will also serve as valuable anti-U-DO training for you."

"Your descent target is a white beach. This beach is a subjective image created by the patient that exists below her consciousness. Within it lies whatever is obstructing her neural connection. We want you to identify and eliminate it." Juli added.

"The beach!" Rubedo exclaimed.

"I've never been to the beach!" Albedo excitedly replied.

"We'll definitely have to go sometime!" Nigredo added.

The dive was initiated and the group saw more memories of the trio and the revelation of Albedo's immortal body. They followed them out of the institute and saw Albedo was digging graves for Rubedo and Nigredo.

"What is he doing?" Shion asked.

"I don't know, but… …ever since that day…ever since Albedo learned he couldn't die, he somehow started to change."

"Really?"

"We didn't understand. There was no way we could have understood… We couldn't know what it felt like to have a body that wouldn't die."

There was silence as they watched Albedo continued digging.

"Death is rest for the soul. Who was it who said that? If the body did not die, and the fears borne in the mind just continued to pile up, the world would be nothing more than an eternal prison." Ziggy added.

KOS-MOS nodded slightly and Jr. turned to the cyborg. "Old man…"

"In the beginning, Albedo and I were one." Jr. explained.

"Because you're both from the same fertilized egg?"

"No. He was literally attached to my back from conception until the 28th week."

Jr. pointed an area behind his back. "His heart was attached right around here."

"What?"

"Occasionally, due to incomplete cell division, twins are born sharing some portion of their internal organs." KOS-MOS elaborated.

Jr. nodded. "That's right. Our special abilities, the power to halt or stimulate cell growth, are both based on the same basic principle. But after we were split apart, our powers headed off in different directions. And that's why I shouldn't have just abandoned him."

"Jr. Couldn't you try just one more time to approach him?"

Jr. shrugged. "Well, you know…we're both pretty stubborn."

Hearing this, Alexander looked at his own hands, thinking of his own situation. "The curse of not ageing..."

Shion looked at him, concerned. "Alex..."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, chief. I'll sort this myself." He then clenched his fist. "And by the Force, I will."

Another dive was initiated and the group now at an abandoned gas station. It was cold and Alexander muttered a few curses.

"Damn. I hate winter." he muttered.

"The current temprature is minus 3 degrees. You are wearing suitable clothes but I cannot comprehend why you seem uncomfortable with the climate." KOS-MOS stated.

"I...had some bad memories with it..." he said, remembering Aileen.

chaos turned to him. "Alex..."

Alexander shrugged off his sadness. "Anyways, moving on. Let's go, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS stared at him and blinked once. She then gave a nod.

The Jedi smiled at her. "Okay, all is good then."

"Let's move on, guys." Jr. urged. Others agreed. They barely left the station when a group of unknown creature attacked them.

"What's that?" Ziggy asked.

"Gnosis? In this subconscious domain?" Alexander said.

"They are indeed Gnosis. But they are not the ones we faced before." chaos added.

"Gnosis or not, no one will get in our way!" Shion exclaimed with the refined version of the MWS and rushed in. Jr. sighed.

Alexander and KOS-MOS were left behind as the others engaged the Gnosis.

"Shall we?" Alexander asked as he ignited the violet lightsaber he acquired.

KOS-MOS gave a nod. "I will proceed with 55 percent output."

With that, they jumped in as the group lay waste on the Gnosis.

* * *

They almost reached the contact point when Alexander felt a great dark side aura engulfing the area. Instinctively, he activated his lightsaber.

"This aura. This dark intensity...can't be..."

"Blaze?" Jr. asked.

"You guys better get going." he said.

Moments later, dark aura swirls around and a black shadow appeared in front of them. The hooded figure raised his head to show his face. And Alexander recognized it.

"Exodus!" Alexander took the steps forward.

"Exodus? Darth Exodus?" Shion asked.

"He's...Alex's true enemy?" chaos added.

Smiling, the Sith Lord removed his cowl. "Should we celebrate our reunion, old friend?"

"Shut it! To me, Daron Sol is dead! You're just another Sith who took advantage of his vulnerabilities!" he shot back.

"I see you're still alive after all these years. Still have the same look since Ossus. The look of a coward."

Alexander gritted his teeth in anger. "You...how did you get in here? Only either the Federation or Vector have the capabilities to do it. Unless you're allying with..."

"True. I allied myself with them. And him. But I never get any help for this simple trick." he answered.

"Trick?"

"The U.M.N is not what it seems, Darkblaze. With its flexibility and my superior knowledge in the Force, I can easily manipulate it to my whims."

"You got here just with the Force?"

"Right. But all I did are just for my personal gain. To get to you. And for the Zohar."

"Zohar?"

"I won't answer anymore of this. Let me see your how far you have gone since our last battle."

With that, he activated his crimson Sith lightsaber. Hues of red and cyan illuminated the scene.

Alexander glanced at Jr. "Go."

Jr. nodded silently and went ahead followed by Ziggy, chaos and MOMO.

"Be careful, Alex." Shion said before leaving. However, KOS-MOS was still standing not far from him.

"KOS-MOS, what are you waiting for? Go! I'll catch up soon."

No reaction from the android. "Trust me." he said. KOS-MOS nodded and left. Exodus laughed.

"Hahahaha. Let's dance. JEDI."

Alexander shouted a battle cry and lunged at him. Exodus easily side stepped the attack and did a slash to the throat. The Jedi saw it and arched his head back. His arch enemy took the advantage by stomping his foot into the abdomen. Alexander was thrown away and sprawled on the snow-covered ground. Undeterred, he pulled himself up and attacked more aggressively. Their blades clashes furiously and sparks appeared throughout the place.

"This is it, Darkblaze." Exodus hissed. "Let the Dark Side took over you. Only then you will have the power to defeat me!"

"EXODUS!"

* * *

"His anger." chaos said. Others turned to him. "Is getting the best of him..." he continued.

"Hey, that doesn't sound good." Shion said.

"Maybe we should go back..." suggested Jr.

"No." Ziggy firmly said.

"Old man?"

"Alex has placed his trust in us. He believed in us. We have to do the same. For MOMO's sake."

There was silence. Shion nodded. "You're right, Ziggy. Let's go."

* * *

Alexander knocked Exodus away with a vicious Force Push. Exodus countered with Force Lightning. The Jedi Lord stood firm and used the lightsaber in an attempt to absorb the power.

"You won't be able to do so, Jedi!" he shouted and the lightning became more intense.

Alexander grunted under the intense pressure. He collapsed on one knee and felt his strength waned. Just when he was about to give up hope, a gentle, female voice called him;

"_Alex..."_

"You. It's you. But who are you?"

"_Do not give up, Alex. Until that time comes..."_

Hearing this, he mustered all of his power and hauled himself up, much to Exodus' amazement.

"You! How in the Force..."

Alexander let out a cry and swung his lightsaber before releasing the collective ball of lightning back to Exodus. The Sith Lord cursed and formed a barrier to shield himself. But he misunderstood the power of his own Force Lightning. The rolling thunder seared through the defences and Exodus was elctrocuted. He reeled back before succumbing to his own fearsome powers. Alexander took his time to breathe as Exodus kneeled a few minutes. He didn't suffer any physical injuries but intense heat could be seen from his body. Exodus slowly stood up. Alexander readied his lightsaber.

"Such power, such intensity." he said. "Hehehe. I never knew you have grown so powerful all this while..."

"Shut up, Sith! I won't forget the way you treated my master! And I won't forgive you!"

Exodus laughed. "HAHAHAHA. Excellent. Feed upon your anger, Jedi. The Dark Side is tempting. I know you would like to feel what it's like. To become the all powerful."

"I don't need the powers of the Dark Side to kill you."

Exodus twirled his crimson blade. "Well then. Show me."

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Both duelists maintained their ground. Exodus muttered a curse in Sith tongue.

"Damn that Albedo." he then turned to Alexander. "It seems that it will not be possible for us to go with it any further. I will wait for you, Jedi. You WILL come to me..."

Exodus slowly faded as the earthquake became worst.

"EXODUS!" Alexander cried.

* * *

Aside from Jr., everyone were beaten up by the rampant and hugely insane Albedo. Even KOS-MOS could barely stand up after Albedo released his powerful lightning storm on the group.

"What happened, Rubedo? You're supposed to be far stronger than this. At this rate, you won't be able to save her..."

"Don't...try me..." Jr. muttered.

"Oh yes. I am trying you. Release your anger. Unleash your fury! I know your heart desires it!"

"Shut up!"

With that, Jr. activated his innate power, the Red Dragon. Aura of red fury emnated from his body. His red hair became more intense. Flames ignited from his eyes. Albedo laughed at the sight.

"Hahahaha. This is it, Rubedo! Have at me!"

"Jr.!" Ziggy called him.

Jr. ignored him and charged at Albedo, knocking his twin to the ground with a crushing blow to the head. Just when the head was about regenerate, Jr. pummeled further with vicious shots from his twin guns, further crippling the insane U.R.T.V. He was about to continue laying the law when he was stopped by MOMO's silent voice;

"STOP!"

Jr. and Albedo stopped. There was a paused. Then, a bizarre spectrum of light swirled around MOMO. Albedo laughed.

"You fell for it, ma peche!"

From the sky, a beam of light struck MOMO as Albedo continued laughing.

"You're so easy to manipulate, my mechanical angel. Mizrahi and his crazy whims… Anyone can see what it would've been smarter not to give you human emotions."

With that, Albedo disappeared from the scene. Jr. let out a curse as the dive ended.

* * *

Alexander cursed as he removed the visor. But sighed in relief after seeing MOMO was alright.

"MOMO, you're awake!" Shion said, relieved. She then turned to Juli who was still inside the control room. "What about the Y-Data?"

She shook. "It's gone. The thing we feared the most these last fourteen years… The key…"

Shion gave a puzzled look.

"The wheels have been set in motion. They can't be stopped." she continued.

"Something that is deep in slumber will awaken soon..." Alexander muttered.

chaos looked at him. "Alex?"

"Blaze, you okay?" Jr. asked.

Alexander took a moment to reply. "Yeah. Too bad Exodus fled."

"We were worried about you..." Shion added.

"Thanks. But I'm more worried about you guys. Especially when he mentioned Albedo."

Jr. winced. "It was a trap all along. And we helped him release the security code that holds the Y-Data."

"I see."

Several minutes later, the group was leaving the building. Alexander was at the back, thinking about the woman that helped him against Darth Exodus.

(Who is she? How does she know me? Dammit. Too many questions unanswered.)

Jr. suddenly stopped, grasping his right chest.

"Jr.? What's wrong?" asked Shion.

"My chest...the right side...the pain...it's Albedo's. His heartbeat is fading...It...can't be..."

Hearing this, Alexander looked up. "So, it begins. The path to God had been opened..."

* * *

**Notes:** Woot. Another late updater. Cause I hate the bloody flashback!


	5. Chapter 5: Journey into the Past

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 5: **Journey into the Past

_When Albedo released the seal, the lost path to Old Miltia was reopened once again. In response to this incident, the Federation government and the Immigrant Fleet both began their invasion into Miltian space. Their objective was to gain control over the original Zohar, which was still sleeping on Miltia. However, the Immigrant Fleet has anticipated this incident and successfully broke through the Federation's blockade. The Immigrant Fleet begin their descent into Old Miltia. In its confusion, the Federation government's response was slow and disorganized. Though they deployed ships to try and secure the region, the Federation's unable to stop the Immigrant Fleet's advance._

Margulis left the communication room after reporting current status to the Patriach.

"You don't look very happy." a voice said.

"Hmph. For an outsider, you're very calm about the whole matter."

"Of course. It is proceeding as I had seen."

He turned to the robed figure behind him. "You're planning to get the Zohar as well. Am I correct, Lord Exodus?"

Exodus grinned. "I have my own methods on getting my hands on it."

"I won't let you have it."

"Of course you won't. For now, my enemy is far more important than the relic. You can be assured of that, Chief Inquisitor Margulis." He then formed a portal beneath his feet. "Send my regards to Miss Pellegri. If you can."

With that, Darth Exodus vanished from sight. Margulis sighed in relief. He used to believed that he was the strongest warrior alive with the exception of Darth Malice but this Sith Lord was on another level. His presence alone made him nervous. Underneath that calm demeanor, Margulis was sure that Exodus had a lot more terrifying feats that were just waiting to be unleashed.

_Meanwhile, after receiving orders to appear before Vector, Shion, Allen and Alexander returned to the Dammerung stationed in Miltian space. In response to the Immigrant Fleet offensive, Representative Helmer dispatched Miltia's standing forces to support the Federation. Helmer also planned out a covert operation to acquire the original Zohar on Miltia. This mission was secretly supported by Vector and the Contact Subcommittee and would be carried out by the Kukai Foundation. Upon receiving Helmer's request, Jr. and the others made preparations to descend into Old Miltia in the newly restored Elsa. In addition, to ensure the absolute success of this mission, several new members also joined their ranks._

In his own room, Alexander was doing his routine check up on his lightsabers. He activated a silver lightsaber and suddenly slashed it behind. The blade was just inches away from the intruder. A woman. She was wearing a pair of black shades, bobbed, white hair and an unusual style of clothing.

"Sharp senses as always, Silverblade." she remarked.

He switched the weapon off. "Stop calling me that."

"I will do as I please, Silverblade."

"What do you want, Doctus?"

Doctus threw at him a small, button-like object. He caught it. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"I figured that you could need some help. A highly customized AMWS as I promised."

"You sure took a long time for that..."

"Put in the AI of that droid and it will be on par with the ES. At least until their Anima re-awakens fully."

"Thanks. I guess."

"If you ever decided to return to Scientia, do tell me."

"Hah. If you can loosen up that attitude, I'll think about it."

Doctus smiled. "Still the same Silverblade I remember..."

With that, she faded away. He sighed. "And you're still uptight as always..."

Then, a knock was heard from the door. "Alex? Are you in?"

He slapped his forehead the moment he heard the voice. "Darn, I mean...give me a few, Miyuki!"

* * *

After dinner at a local restaurant, Alexander accompanied Miyuki back to her room.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Alex."

"Hey, can't have a girl treating a guy dinner for a date, right?"

"Right!"

"Well, I fulfilled my promise. Guess I'll be heading back."

"Alex, wait!" Miyuki stopped him just as he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...have anyone you like?"

Alexander paused and gave a thought. Then, he shook. "No, I don't have any. Probably never will."

"Why...why is that?"

He sighed. "Shion already told you about me, correct?"

Miyuki nodded, solemnly. "Yeah..."

"Having a body that never ages is hard for me to take. The only thing that awaits me is agony. Sadness. Grief. I don't want that. That's why I've been travelling throughout the galaxy all these years. To prevent myself from getting too attached to anyone."

"Alex..."

"Watching the ones I care grew old and died while here I am, still young and almost immortal, having to bear great pain to get over it..."

"But, you're already with us long..."

"I realize that Miyuki. My past finally caught up with me and I fear for you and other's safety. That's why I just can't left you all behind. I will settle things here and return to my home. I promise myself that."

Alexander looked outside the city landscape below. He shrugged. "Well, guess I'm too attached to you guys now..."

Then, he return his gaze to Miyuki. "But if you're looking for someone to share your feelings with, you're looking at the wrong person."

Miyuki shook. "No Alex. You are capable to love someone, right?"

"Maybe I do but I'm not capable of giving happiness."

"Alex, I..."

He smiled and leaned at her, kissing her forehead. "Forgive me, Miyuki."

* * *

Alexander was contemplating on leaving the place and go to Old Miltia when the alarm sounded. A group of combat Realians went to the Restricted Area.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The Realians simply ignored him like he wasn't there. This was because Alexander was using Force Persuasion in doing so. He peered in and saw Shion and Allen were activating a special transport equipment meant for KOS-MOS. The Jedi shrugged.

"Guess she's the first to react. Might as well follow her."

He waited until his friends left before knocking out every Realian in the hangar. He activated the small object Doctus gave him. A sleek, red AMWS appeared before him. The design was different from the normal AGWS and bore resemblance to that of the ES. It was equipped with a blade on each side of the hips, two beam sabers attached at the shoulder back, an offensive shield system which housed four synthesized metal darts and a barrel of missile launcher on the left forearm for long range combat.

"AMWS Galaxius. This is the first time we meet."

He hopped into the cockpit and activated it. "All systems online. Without E1's AI, I have to do everything myself. Galaxius, let's see what you're capable of."

* * *

"1.41 parsecs to Miltia. No ship signatures around." Allen informed as the craft cruised its way to Old Miltia.

"We're halfway there." Shion stated.

Suddenly, a battle fleet appeared and opened fire at their craft. They evaded the attacks but was pursued by an unknown AMWS. The black fleet then attacked the mysterious AMWS but it evaded them effortlessly.

"What kind of maneuvers are those? That's well beyond the limits of the human body!"

The AMWS then fired several shots at them and as their craft evaded, it took a hit.

"We're hit! Shields are lost!" Allen informed, almost whining.

"I know!" Shion retorted.

The AMWS went in for the kill but rain of beam shots came from above and blocked its path. Shion and Allen looked up. A red space fighter appeared from hyperspace and fired further beam shots at their pursuer.

"Who...is that?" Allen said.

"How come you didn't invite me in this? I'm disappointed with you two." a familiar voice said. Shion beamed a smiled.

"Alex!"

"We'll talk later. You two go ahead while I hold this guy off."

"Got it. You be careful." Allen replied.

"Sure thing."

With that, the two left the area. The unknown enemy AMWS fired multiple beam shots at Alexander. He evaded them and the space fighter morphed into its AMWS form.

Alexander mischievously smiled. "You're lucky for being the first one to experience this."

* * *

Back at Vector Second Division on Second Miltia, the alarm suddenly sounded and one of the engineers inspected the cause.

"What's going on?" the supervisor asked.

"It's KOS-MOS! She suddenly start up!"

KOS-MOS' cryogenic bed opened up as the pressurized air came out.

"But that's not possible. Her reactor isn't even installed!"

"I...I know!"

KOS-MOS, in her new combat form raised from the bed. Her red, unblinking eyes looked at the half-scared engineers. Ignoring them, she pressed a button and her bed turned into space motorcycle. A path opened up as she prepared to launch.

"Wait, KOS-MOS! What are you doing?" the supervisor said, somehow tried to stop her.

"Shion." she replied.

"What?"

"Shion is calling me."

"Shion? Chief Uzuki..."

Without waiting, KOS-MOS launched into the atmosphere with her transport.

* * *

In the warzone, Alexander's AMWS Galaxius was locked in a closely fought combat with the unknown AMWS with both preferring long range combat. The Jedi blocked the laser attacks and countered with barrage of missiles. The attack was sucessful as the enemy reeled back from the counter attack.

"I have a feeling this guy is just stalling me."

Suddenly, he felt a new yet familiar presence. He looked at the coordinates given by the sensor and saw KOS-MOS' hypercycle cruising in. The dark AMWS attempted to stop it by launching its laser pods. Alexander saw this and within moments, he was within striking range. With frightening speed and accuracy, he used his sword to slice up all the pods.

"Come at me. You fiend!" Alexander taunted.

The mysterious AMWS assessed the situation and left. Alexander sighed.

"Phew. Now I gotta help Shion."

* * *

By the time he arrived, the ES Dinah already got the situation under control, with the fleet backing out from battle.

"Alex?" Shion said as the visual came up.

"Glad to see you're doing okay, Chief." he replied.

"Yeah. Thanks to KOS-MOS."

The display changed to KOS-MOS. "Thank you for aiding me, Alexander."

Alexander found his heart beat faster, causing him to form an incoherent reply. "I...you...eh, no problem there. Just doing what I have to do."

Then, a transmission went in. "Yo, Miss Vector! That was quite a show you put on out there."

"That voice!" Shion exclaimed.

A bigger, improved Elsa entered the scene. Alexander stared in awe. "Just what in the world did you do to it, Gaignun?" he wondered.

"Hey, if you're alive, say something already." the voice said.

"Captain! We owe you one!" Shion said.

"Looks like you're causing trouble like always." Matthews remarked.

"It won't be fun without you, Cap." Alexander added.

"Darkblaze? That you?"

"Yup."

* * *

With the addition of Jin and Canaan, the group gathered at the bridge of the Elsa sharing the current developments.

"Representative Helmer asked us to go to Old Miltia, too. I didn't think there was anyone else crazy enough to head there." Matthews said after Shion finished her story.

Jr. nodded. "Yeah, Helmer asked me to go there, too! Besides, that's where the original Zohar is."

"Canaan and I have business on Old Miltia as well. Representative Helmer asked me to analyze Canaan's data." Jin added.

"So, everyone is headed for Old Miltia." Shion remarked.

"What, have a sense of deja vu, Chief?" Alexander said, teasingly.

Shion laughed. "You're right, Alex. By the way, where do you get that AMWS?"

"I thought it was an ES but I don't sense the Vessel of Anima on it." chaos added.

"Well, an old accomplice gave it to me. A long story, that one is."

"So, you're heading there too, Alex?" Ziggy asked.

Alexander nodded. "Yeah. He's waiting for me. I can feel it."

"And I have a bad feeling about all this..." Jr. muttered.

* * *

The rest of the group decided to take some time off looking around the ship. And like them, Alexander was impressed with the improvements on the ship. In particular, the hangar area. He whistled.

"Sweet upgrade. But I think this will suit the Professor's cravings for giant robots best. Don't you think, E1?"

The droid beeped in agreement. Alexander smiled and gently touched its shiny head.

"Sorry for not being around frequently, friend. If you want, you can help me by being a navigator for my AMWS. What do you think?"

Hearing this, E1 rocked its body back and fourth. Alexander laughed.

"Hahaha. No need to be that excited, friend."

They approached the AMWS Galaxius, in its space fighter form. There was a small elevator underneath the cockpit. E1 stood on it and was carried inside. Alexander waited while his droid getting familiarized with the system.

"Alex!"

He turned towards MOMO. "What's up, MOMO?"

"Mommy sent her regards."

"Ah, thanks. So, how is she doing now? Bet she's busy as always."

MOMO shooked. "Not very much. We spent a lot of time together. She showed me a lot of things."

Alexander smiled. "That's good. She's starting to see you as different girl compared to Sakura."

"She said that too. I will do my best. For her sake."

"You will do just fine, MOMO."

Alexander then knocked the belly of his machine. "Hey, why are you taking so long?"

There's a beeping reply from above. "I see. That will take a while."

"What did E1 said?" MOMO asked.

"It will take some time for him to get used to the system. He's just a utility droid after all. Not a combat machine."

There was a short silent. "Umm..." the Realian mumbled.

"Hm? Anything else?"

"You have a family, right?"

"Yup. My parents. Why?"

"Do you miss them?"

"I do, MOMO. I really do. Not seeing them in a hundred years is no joke, you know."

"They are politicians, right? From what we've seen..."

"Yeah. They were. My father was a senator and my mother was a former Jedi Knight. But I was spotted by the Jedi pretty late at the age of four. My mother had some part in that. She was hiding the fact that I'm a Force sensitive from the Council."

"She doesn't want you to be a Jedi?"

"That's probably it. Needless to say, I was taken from them. Never seen them ever since."

"Is it right for them to take a child from their parents?"

"It's not right. Morally. And I really hate them for that."

"You can leave the order, right?"

Alexander shrugged. "I can. But I can't walk away from the Jedi ways. There are so many crying plights from every section of the universe and I just can't ignore that." Then, he winked. "Besides, being a Jedi have its plus."

* * *

Alexander was having a drink alone at Elsa's improved bar. He took a sip from his glass of bourbon.

"Aaah. The wonder of living a long life; enjoying booze."

"Do you need anything else, sir?" the robot bartender asked as he was making a cocktail.

"No thanks. Don't wanna get drunk before a mission."

He felt someone was watching him. He turned to the entrance and saw KOS-MOS by the doorway.

"KOS-MOS, a drink with me?"

The android approached him and stood not far from him. Alexander smiled.

"Ah, I forget. You can't do so. My apologies."

She blinked. He smiled again.

"Come, settle down." he said, inviting KOS-MOS to a seat beside him. She stared at the stool before she sat on it. She was sitting with a proper posture, like a soldier. Alexander did the same and maintained the position for a while. Eventually, he gave up.

"I give up. I can't maintain that posture too long."

"I don't see why you can not do it." she replied.

"I'm...lazy, I guess. Hahaha."

KOS-MOS blinked.

"So, how do you feel in a new suit?"

"My battle efficiency increased up to 75 percent."

Alexander laughed. "Figures. I wish everything is made up of numbers and stats."

Then, there's silence. KOS-MOS continued to stare at him.

"Do you have something on your mind?" she asked.

Alexander shrugged. "Can't keep anything from you, huh?" He sighed. "I hate to make one cry but I have to. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

KOS-MOS blinked at him, seemingly unable to comprehend it. Alexander grinned.

"But if I find a lady that never ages, I might wanna give it a go."

He then touched her shoulder. "Come, let's go. I think everyone is ready."

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry. Future updates will probably be late. It sucks when real life sucking out our internet time.


	6. Chapter 6: Sacrifice

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1.

**Chapter 6: Sacrifice**

KOS-MOS and Alexander arrived at the bridge as the crew planned their next plan of action.

"MOMO, how's the enemy fleet trace?" asked Hammer from the navigation controls.

"They're headed for point E-52 at combat speed." she replied.

"Damn, they've got some guts to be charging in there that fast." Tony cursed.

"Yup. Definitely not good." Alexander added.

"That just shows how desperate they are. Course, at this rate, we're never gonna catch them." Matthews concluded.

"Captain, I must warn you." KOS-MOS spoke up.

"What is it? Make it quick."

"If we continue to proceed along the present course, it is highly probable that the enemy will leave a force to intercept us. It is prudent to assume that this ship will eventually suffer an extensive and unacceptable level of damage."

"I'm afraid KOS-MOS is right. We're in trouble unless we find a route where the enemy can't detect us." Shion added.

"Look, I get what you're saying, but how the hell are we supposed to do that? This isn't a highway, you know. It's not like we can just take a detour or somethin'!"

There was silence. Alexander opened his mind, expanding his view to outside. He detected a small route between two black holes.

"I...can see it..." he said.

Shion turned to him. "Huh?"

"The black holes. Do you see it, MOMO?"

MOMO nodded. "I've detected a small-gap in the gravitational fields between the two black holes. If we fly through it, I think the chances of enemy detection would drop significantly."

Another brief silence.

"…Hey, are you outta your mind?" Matthews broke the silence.

"Even if we made the slightest mistakes, we'd be caught by the gravitational field and dragged into the Abyss." Shion said.

"I guess it's impossible…" MOMO muttered.

"Hey, who you're talking to, Chief? This is THE Elsa. Guess who's the pilot?" Alexander said.

"That's right, Alex! Who do you think you're talking to here? There's no way Tony "Numero Uno's" gonna turn down a challenge like that!" shouted Tony from his seat.

Alexander shrugged, smiling. "That's what I said..."

"There he goes again… Once that moron gets started, there's no stopping him." Hammer sighed.

By this time, Matthews already gave up. "Daaaah! Whatever! Do whatcha want… But you'd better not even think about gettin' a scratch on my Elsa!"

Tony did a salute. "Don't worry! Leave it to me! MOMO, I'll be counting on you for a route!"

"Okay!" the Realian replied.

"Just be careful, Tony. Something's about to happen." Alexander warned.

"Will do!"

Within minutes, the Elsa arrived before the two black holes. The dark, black abyss were just waiting for the unfortunate.

"Whoa, radar and sonar are both dead! We're not getting any readings…" Hammer informed.

"It's almost like we'd be better off flying blindfolded." Tony added as he guided the controls forward.

"Tony, I've detected a massive distortion in the space ahead of the Elsa. A large mass is about to gate out." MOMO warned.

"What? They're gating out here?" exclaimed Tony.

"Ormus..." Alexander muttered. Shion glanced at him.

Moments later, a large fortress gated out between the black holes, blocking their only path.

"Damn, where were they hiding that thing?" Jr. said, puzzled by the situation.

"Get ready, Jr. More to come!" Alexander said.

Suddenly, ships were gating out. There were too many. "It's moving into Elsa's flight path. 180 seconds to impact!" MOMO informed.

"Tony, can we avoid it?" Matthews asked.

"Negative! It's taking up the entire gravity well. If we screw up, we'll get pulled into the black hole."

Jr. slammed his fists. "Bastards! They're not gonna let us through no matter what!"

There's a silence. "The only thing left for us to do is to make them move." Matthews said before turning to Jr. "Little Master, can we take them out from the inside?"

"Yeah…yeah, if we can get inside, that is."

Matthews sighed. "Tony, maintain present course and increase to maximum speed. Hammer, disengage all weapon safety locks. Don't worry about aiming. Just let loose with everything we've got! We're gonna dive smack dab into that thing's belly. It's time you guys showed me what you're made of."

"Aye aye, sir!"

With that, Tony pushed further, passing the blockade as Hammer released barrage of missiles to cause havoc throughout the fleet. The fleet returned fire and the Elsa shifted left and right as Tony manuvered the controls masterfully.

"We're almost there!" Tony said.

Suddenly, one of the shots hit Elsa on the side. The ship rocked by the impact and Alexander tapped into the Force and put the ship back into its path. But as he was doing so, Shion was thrown forward but KOS-MOS managed to hold on to her. Tony found a landing area at the top.

"Okay, then! That was a little rough, but we made it. There's no time to waste! Let's hurry up, get inside there, and take it out! That's a pretty big fortress, so we'll take the E.S.s!" Jr. suggested.

The group went to the hangar. They went to their respective craft.

"Say, Jin." Alexander said.

"Yes?"

"You'll be going with..?"

"Ah." Jin smiled. "I'll go with the Asher. It still have a place for one passenger."

"That's a relief. We'd hate to leave a veteran behind."

Jin raised his brows. "Exactly who IS the veteran here?"

"Ooops. My bad." He then approached his AMWS. "Is everything ready, E1?"

A beeped reply echoed. Alexander smiled. "Good. Let's see what you can do, my friend."

* * *

In their respected units, the group left the Elsa and followed the forced path, taking out several automated AMWS. They arrived at a junction.

"Left or right?" Jr. asked.

Alexander commed in. "There's a security door down there but..."

"But?"

"The thing to open it up is somewhere on the left path."

"Geez. How do you know all this?"

"I was with Ormus for a while, you know..."

"You what!" Shion exclaimed.

"That'll be another story, Chief. In the meantime, I'll take the left and you guys take the right."

chaos nodded. "Alright."

"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?" Ziggy asked.

"I'll be fine, Zig. Take care of everyone for me."

* * *

Alexander arrived at the said door. It was massive. He sighed.

"Why did they make a door THIS big? It's not like there's anything larger than the AMWS can go in anyway."

E1 beeped. He smiled. "Yeah. I have another reason for coming here."

Alexander opened the hatch and jumped off from the cockpit. As his feet touched the ground, about a dozen of Darkest Knights were approaching him, with various colors of lightsabers. He activated his cyan and orange sabers.

"E1, stay clear of this. Let me deal with them." he said before leaping into battle.

* * *

Darth Exodus was preparing to depart back to his flagship when he sensed Pellegri's presence within the hangar.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"There is no point for me to be here much longer. Soon, everything will break loose."

"I have that feeling too..."

"It is not a feeling, Miss Pellegri. I already seen it."

"I...see..."

"And besides, I can't stand being watched by the Chief Inquisitor." Exodus flashed a smile.

Pellegri barely contained her smile.

"Are you going out? It seems that the engineers are preparing your unit."

"Yes. I must get rid of the intruders."

"I'm sure you will. But can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want the Jedi alive."

"I will see what I can do, Lord Exodus."

* * *

"That Blaze is damn slick. Making us went through all that trouble." Jr. said as the group made their way back to the intersection.

"That sounds like him." Shion remarked. "But I don't think he just wanna slack off."

"True." Jin added. "I sense something is happening from where Alex headed to."

"I feel it too." chaos agreed. "There's a battle going on. It is Alex. He's fighting alone."

"Then, we should help too!" MOMO said.

"Wait MOMO. I don't think that's a good decision." Ziggy said.

"Why?"

"His opponents are different from the ones we are used to fight with." Cannan replied.

Shion gasped. "You mean..."

Jin nodded. "Most likely they are called Darkest Knight that he mentioned."

* * *

Alexander had slain five of his opponents and was engaging with another seven. The seven dark knights coordinated well throughout the battle. The moment Alexander knocked away two of them, another two will take their place.

"Die, Jedi!"

Alexander raised his orange saber and blocked the overhead slash. Sparks hissed as the blades met. Then, another attack came in, aiming for his waist. Alexander already sensed this and used Force Push to send him away. As for the first attacker, he used the ancient Water Flow Cut tehcnique to dispatch him. Seeing another one went down, the remaining Darkest Knights regrouped. Alexander smiled.

"Six down, six more to go."

Then, three of them attacked with the remaining three followed in from behind. Alexander engaged the front three at the same time.

"If this is what you guys can do, I'm bitterly disappointed." Alexander commented.

"Bark all you want, Jedi. Lord Exodus chose us for a reason." one of them said.

Suddenly, Alexander knelt down and unable to get up.

"You're using...Force Gravity on me?"

"Indeed. Now prepare for death!"

As the fatal strike about to behead him, Alexander called upon the Force to construct a barrier. The attack hit the barrier with a mighty flash and Alexander used this to his advantage by throwing them away with Force Push. Still blinded, the Darkest Knights attacked aimlessly. Turning off the cyan saber, Alexander leveled the weapon horizontally across his face.

"For the finishing."

Enhanced by by Force Speed, he easily dispatched them within moments. After collecting the lightsabers, he went back into his AMWS. He received a transmission from the Asher.

"Nice fighting there, Blaze." Jr. commented.

"Really, taking out a dozen of highly trained enemies is no easy feat." chaos added.

"You can say that again." Alexander replied. "I wouldn't want them to be anywhere near to you guys. Only Force knows what they will do."

* * *

They went in further and arrived in front of a door. The Dinah was about to pushed the button that will open the door when Alexander warned Shion.

"We've got company."

"My name is Richard!" a voice from above said.

They looked up to see AMWS Pilum and Scutum jumped from above.

"I assume you remember." Richard continued. "I'm sorry. But I have no time for games. Honestly, I grow weary of these encounters. I've had enough of you!"

"Ready, KOS-MOS?" Shion asked.

"I am ready." she replied.

"You're gonna do it, Chief?" Alexander asked.

Shion nodded. "Yeah. I need to let out some tension, you know."

"Hah. Right on. Jr., Zig. Please let us handle them."

"Sure. I wanna how's that AMWS of yours will do." Jr. replied.

Ziggy nodded. "Understood. MOMO will provide you some backup should you need it."

"Thanks." Alexander said. "Chief, I'll take the Scutum. You take that loudmouth Richard."

Shion chuckled. "Alright. KOS-MOS, let's do it!"

The Galaxius pulled the sword and pointed it at Scutum. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Hehe. Like that fancy AMWS of yours is a match for me." Hermann replied.

"We'll see. Ready, E1?"

E1 replied in its usual beeping tone. Alexander smiled. "Don't worry, my friend. I'll win this."

With that, both Galaxius and Scutum raised in the air. Alexander started the round with missiles. But to his surprise, they hit Scutum harmlessly. Hermann laughed.

"Hahaha. My AMWS armor is immune to most attacks. And you made a mistake by underestimating me!"

Despite its size, Scutum slammed itself into Galaxius with a speed that surprised the Jedi. But Alexander was even more surprised to see the words ''PS Joseph – ORMUS'' on its chestplate. Galaxius slammed its fist into the lower abdomen before launching a quick roundhouse kick to knock Scutum away.

"So, that AMWS is actually using a Vessel of Anima..."

"That is correct." Hermann confirmed. "With this, you won't defeat me with that lowly AMWS."

"Oh? Don't count me out just yet. Because I'm just getting started." Alexander said before taking his sword stance. "I'll let you see how I break through that thick armor of yours."

* * *

"Shion, look out." KOS-MOS said.

Shion maneuvered ES Dinah away from Pilum's sword attacks and fired a few rounds from the ES' beam rifle. Pilum simply blocked them with its forearm.

"Are you alright?" KOS-MOS asked.

"I'm fine." replied Shion. "I still need some time to get used to this."

"If you wish, you can leave everything to me."

Shion shook. "No, KOS-MOS. I'm not going to run away. Activate the beam sword."

"Roger."

"Not bad at all." Richard said. "But I've had enough. Let us end this."

"Fair enough." Shion replied.

With their weapons raised, both of them leapt at each other for the killing blow.

* * *

AMWS Scutum was buckling under AMWS Galaxius barrage of sword attacks, bearing many scratches on its armor. Seeing that Alexander was intent on proving his point, Hermann swung its massive staff and managed to knock his opponent away.

Alexander put the sword back into its place. "Hm? Does it works? Obviously, yes."

"That is not a normal AMWS." Hermann remarked. "Then again, you're not normal either."

"True. But to be honest, we're keeping this up for way too long."

"Correct. The sooner you get off this place, the better."

Alexander pulled out the sword once again. "Right. Shall we end it?"

With a mighty cry, both pilots engaged in intense melee battle. To prove which machine is superior.

* * *

On the flagship _Flamewelle_, batallions of Stormtroopers lined up in the hangar. An officer greeted the arrival of Darth Exodus.

"Welcome back, my lord."

"Thank you."

"We have just received the news that the Darkest Knights we sent out were killed."

"You don't have to tell me, General. I already know."

"Forgive me, Lord Exodus. Please permit to ask you a question."

"You may do so."

"Why do you intent on hunting this Jedi? Surely he can't do a thing against our military powers..."

Hearing that, Exodus glared at him. The General didn't flinch, however.

"Ever since the duel at Ossus, I have placed a curse on him so that in the end, he will die only by my hands. And I WILL end the Jedi for good. I will see to that personally."

* * *

Pilum and Scutum were forced to withdraw after beaten by Dinah and Galaxius. Pilum was bearing a large scratch on its body as a result from Dinah's beam sword while Scutum now bore holes on its arms and legs from Galaxius' dart shots.

"Go back to your moms, kids." Alexander said.

"We won't forget this!" Richard shouted.

"I'm sure you won't." Shion replied.

Both ES left the area. Alexander sighed.

"Are you alright, Alex?" asked Shion.

He gave a nod. "Yeah. Got some damages here and there but not much. How about you?"

"Same as you. But it was all thanks to KOS-MOS. Otherwise..."

"ES Dinah will suffer 50 degration in performance." KOS-MOS continued.

Alexander almost laughed. "Ahh..."

"That was some fight, Blaze. Never thought you got the hang of it quickly." Jr. commented.

"Well, I've had a good teacher." the Jedi replied.

"If we have nothing else, then I suggest we move on." Ziggy stated.

"Good call." chaos said.

* * *

The arrived at the core on foot. In the center of the room, a woman sat in deep prayer.

"Who is she?" Shion whispered to Alexander. He shook.

"No idea. But one thing for sure, she is no human."

The woman opened her eyes. "Welcome to this holy confessional. Come in, you filth."

"What?" Jr. said.

"There is nothing to fear. No matter what you do, there is no escape from this place. Now, confess your sins. I will listen to anything, even from the mouths of foul beasts like you."

"You damn bitch!" Jr. screamed, almost pulling the trigger of his guns.

"Easy, Jr. This woman is no pushover." Alexander warned.

"I see. You do not wish to admit your sins. You will leave me no choice but to rip you apart." the woman said.

The group readied their weapons but Alexander stopped them.

MOMO looked at him, confused. "Alex?"

"Let me handle her, everyone. You guys search around the area for this place's power source."

The others left as both of them circled each other.

"I will finish you quickly, Traitor of Ormus."

Alexander raised a brow in surprise but grinned. "I'm that well known, huh? I'm willing to confess for my sin, but are you willing to listen?"

The woman activated her green beam sword and a dagger in the other hand. "Traitor does not deserve forgiveness! I, Orgulla will put an end to to you!"

With frightening speed, Orgulla zoomed towards Alexander and lunged at his chest with her dagger. He barely avoided it and countered with two quick blows to the chest. Orgulla stepped back to catch her breath. The silver lightsaber hissed as Alexander turned it on.

"Looks like this will take a while."

Orgulla leapt at him, intending to land the first blow. Alexander blocked the first attack but couldn't avoid the second one as the dagger grazed his left shoulder. He suddenly felt numb on his left arm.

"I've been poisoned!"

He quickly used the Force to lessen the effect as Orgulla grinned evilly and continued her chains of attacks. The Jedi was forced to defend himself with one hand and wasn't sure whether to continue defending or biding some time until the poison wears off.

"Are you hesitating, traitor?" Orgulla slashed and the attack hit his chest, tearing off his coat. Seething in pain, Alexander kicked her sword arm before driving up his leg for an upperkick. The blow hit her chin and Orgulla was thrown up in the air. Not having enough, he jumped and landed a powerful elbow blow on her abdomen. The elbow hit caused Orgulla to hit the floor. The impact caused the floor to crack.

Alexander landed safely on the floor. With the power of the Force, he managed to get rid of the poison effects from his system. He stared at Orgulla. She was still lying on the floor at the point of impact.

"She's still alive..." he muttered.

He activated the cyan lightsaber and prepared for the worst. Orgulla rose from the floor, seemingly uninjured. Her green blade now turned blue. Alexander instantly went into his dual lightsaber stance.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am...Manes..." she replied.

"Well, I already think the other Orgulla is sick but from the look of things, you're worse."

'Manes' licked the poisoned dagger. "Then let me show you how sick I am compared to Eryu..."

With a cry, 'Manes' leapt forward and Alexander did the same. Their blades clashed and caused the whole room to vibrate. The Jedi realized how difficult this battle will be.

"C'mon guys, hurry up..."

* * *

After taking out the main reactor by activating the self-destruct sequence, the group made their way back to where Alexander was. The place shook violently as the effect from the rector's destruction started.

"Let's hurry up, guys. Blaze is waiting for us." Jr. urged.

"Alex is in danger. I can sense it." Jin stated.

"Alex...we have to hurry!" Shion said.

* * *

Alexander breathed heavily, bearing injuries all over his body. "This...won't end well..."

'Manes' readied her weapon for the killing blow. "Prepare to die, filth."

She lunged her sword forward but Alexander didn't attempt to avoid the blow. The azure blade pierced his chest. Blood spilled. 'Manes' looked at him.

"Why?"

Alexander smiled. "The one...who needs redemption...is YOU!"

'Manes' felt sudden pain in her chest as the sliver blade of the lightsaber pierced her heart.

"Fool...you'll die..." she muttered.

"I don't fear death, Orgulla..." he smiled before embracing her. 'Manes' was surprised.

"As long...as...one can be turned away from the dark, I'm willing to...die for it..." Alexander continued.

'Manes' blue sword returned to green as she reverted back to her normal self, 'Eryu'. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Is this...the human touch..? The warmth..."

"I left Ormus because of this...heh. What a trivial reason..."

"Forgive me, Alexander Darkblaze."

"Huh?"

'Eryu' suddenly pulled her sword out and Alexander fell on the floor.

"What in the Force are you doing?" he asked, sputtering blood.

Clutching her chest, Orgulla kneeled beside him. "You...must flee this place. With your companions..."

She quickly applied Medica on his wounded chest. Within moments, it was almost completely healed. Alexander sat up and caught 'Eryu' as she fell. She smiled for the first and the last time.

"Orgulla..."

"Go, Alexander Darkblaze. Your destiny awaits you..."

"But I can't leave you here..."

"Please...call me...Eryu..."

Eryu closed her eyes as soon as her cybernetic body stopped functioning. Alexander offered a quick prayer.

"May the Force be with you, Eryu."

"Alex!"

He turned around. "Chief...everyone..."

"Are you alright?" Shion asked.

"Do I have to say it? Ugh..."

He almost fell but KOS-MOS caught him. "You are in no condition for further battle."

Alexander smiled weakly. "Yeah. You're right. Can you help me back to my AMWS? If you want, that is..."

KOS-MOS nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let us be quick then. This place is falling apart." Jin said.

* * *

They reached the docking bay where their units were situated. With KOS-MOS carrying him on her shoulders, Alexander commed in E1.

"E1, status!"

Buzzing and wheezing reply was heard. He turned to his friends. "Gotta hurry. The destruction is spreading and we'll be space dust if we hang around here."

"How about you, Alex? You can't pilot your machine in that condition." chaos said, worrily.

"Well, E1 can take the navigation but it'll be hard if I have to fight..."

"I will help you." KOS-MOS offered herself, much to Shion's surprise.

Alexander shook. "No way, KOS-MOS. Chief won't be able to take Dinah by herself. Jin, how about you? Can you do it?"

Jin looked at Galaxius before turning to his longtime friend. "It will take a while to figure out the controls though..."

Alexander smiled. "Heh. Don't worry. E1 will help you with that."

* * *

The group almost reached the elevator that will bring them closer to the Elsa.

"Heads up. We've got company." Alexander warned.

E.S. Issachar was floating above and descended to the ground.

"Really! Neither my subordinates nor the Patriarch's toys are of any use. The Inquisition will not allow you to escape." the pilot said.

"That voice, sounds familiar..." Jin commented.

"You don't really want to know..." Alexander said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Disengage your weapons and surrender!" she demanded.

"Oh, just shut it!" Jr. moaned and fired. The enemy E.S. avoided it easily.

"I repeat. Disengage your weapons and surrender!"

"I'm taking that one out!" Jr. said.

"Suit yourself." Alexander replied.

"Just be careful." Shion warned.

"I know that. Let's go, chaos!"

"Don't act harshly now..." chaos remarked.

"I'll help you with healing!" MOMO offered.

"That'll help. Thanks!"

With that, E.S. Asher engaged with E.S. Issachar who was blocking their way out of the fortress.

Issachar pulled out its staff and closed in to attack. Jr. was tempted to block the seemingly plain attack until chaos gave a signal to dodge. Asher barely avoided with a burn mark singed on the right side of the chest.

"You won't be so lucky next time." Pellegri said.

"I suggest you use caution the next time." chaos said, sarcastically.

"Alright, alright." Jr. retorted. "Give that thing a few missiles, will ya?"

chaos nodded and Asher fired a round of heat-seeking missiles at their opponent.

"Child's play." Pellegri smirked. She backed away and launched her own missiles and mighty explosion occurred. Pellegri tried to locate Asher through the smoke screen until her sensor located it. It was just behind her.

"DAMN!" she cursed.

"This should do it!" Jr. shouted.

The Asher drove its melee weapon squarely at the back and sent out electrical charges through it. The Issachar's controls went haywire as the shock affected most of its system. Pellegri did everything in her power to undo the situation but failed.

"I can't die here..." she mumbled.

Alexander suddenly felt a presence from above. A familiar one. It was evil in nature and made his spine tingled.

"This presence...the feeling..."

"What's wrong, Alex?" Jin asked.

"It's him...my enemy, Darth Exodus."

* * *

Darth Exodus was floating in the sky, looking down at the battle. Seeing that Pellegri in a bind, he slowly descended.

Alexander saw a dark figure approaching the battle. "Exodus..."

E1 beeped from its place. Alexander smiled. "I know. I won't lose control."

The Sith Lord opened his palm and pulled the electrical current towards himself, absorbing it. Pellegri looked up at him.

"Lord Exodus!"

"Go, Pellegri. It won't do us any good if you die here." he said.

Pellegri gave a look of disapproval. She then turned back to the group.

"You win this time but it will be in vain. This fortress has already begun to disintegrate. It's only a matter of time before it is swallowed by the abyss. It'll be a fitting memorial for you all. I suggest you spend your final moments praying for a peaceful slumber."

With that, E.S. Issachar turned around and left Darth Exodus with them.

"Exodus? Blaze's nemesis?" Jr. said.

"That's right, Jr. Allow me." Alexander said. He opened the hatch and formed a Force barrier which enabled him to go outside in a place where oxygen doesn't exist.

"Dark Lord of The Sith Darth Exodus." he said.

Exodus turned to him and removed the hood covering his head. He smiled evilly.

"Jedi Knight Alexander Darkblaze. How many years has it been since our last encounter?"

"Over a hundred years during my time here."

"Ah. I bet the power I gave you helped a lot."

"Shut it. I don't like being young for decades but if that what it takes to get to you, so be it."

"I'm sure you'll be glad to know that only forty years has passed since I wiped the Jedi."

The area shook violently as more and more structural damage occurred.

"Shion, I recommend a swift retreat. This structure will not hold much longer." KOS-MOS said.

Shion looked at the standoff between them. "I know but with him blocking our path..."

"It all depends on Alex now." Ziggy said.

Alexander and Exodus continued staring at each other, probing each other's thoughts. The Jedi gasped.

"You're seeking the Zohar..?"

"Indeed I am."

"I'd love to take you now but I don't have the time."

"I can see that. I suppose I can let you pass."

Exodus moved aside, clearing the escape path. Alexander raised a brow.

"What's the catch here, Sith?"

"Nothing. You can have my word on this, Jedi."

Alexander stared at him for a while. Then, he signaled his friends to go ahead. They did and passed them by without problem.

"Satisfied?" Exodus said.

"For a Sith Lord, you're very kind."

"Don't exaggerate." Then, he activated his gold lightsaber and striked the Jedi. Alexander was prepared and parried with the orange blade.

"You've grown stronger over the years." Exodus hissed. "But so am I!"

Exodus attacked further as Alexander was taken aback by the sudden surge of the Dark Side throughout the area.

* * *

The group was approaching the Elsa as the destruction was getting more violent.

"Get in, quickly!" Matthews yelled.

"We have to wait for Alex! He is still out there!" Shion informed.

"No can do, Miss Vector! This place will be gone in a few secs. We can't afford to wait."

"No! You can't! You just can't!"

Shion was about to move Dinah outside when KOS-MOS stopped its movement.

"KOS-MOS, let me go!"

"I cannot obey, Shion." she replied. "Your life will be in danger."

"We have to do something, anything!" Shion pleaded.

E1 gave a beeping input.

"I'm sorry E1. I don't understand." Jin said.

"He says 'You have to believe in Alex'." MOMO translated.

Jr. sighed. "Yeah. We have no choice..."

"Our efforts will be in vain if we die here. He knows that." Ziggy said.

"But..." Shion sobbed, tears formed in her eyes.

"Believe in him, Shion. He knew one of us have to go in order to escape this place." chaos said with comforting voice.

KOS-MOS stared at the corridor ahead as the door closed. Somehow, she was hoping that Alexander will appear in the last moment. But that didn't happen.

"_Alexander..."_

Elsa left the scene just as soon as the door closed. Shion shouted in anguish.

"ALEEEEEEX!"

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry for the damn late update. Hope you guys understand the situation here.


	7. Chapter 7: Fateful Meeting

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios.

**Chapter 7: Fateful Meeting**

The crew were now on the bridge of Durandal after they were rescued from being sucked into the abyss. With Gaignun gone to Fifth Jerusalem, Jr. was the person in charge.

"So, what's the enemy's status?" Jr. asked Shelly, who was trying to hide her emotions after hearing about Alexander's disappearance.

"I'm afraid I don't very good news. The Immigrant Fleet has already descended into Miltia."

"Damn. We don't have much time. If we don't hurry, we're gonna lose the Zohar. Move the Elsa into the Foundation's dock. Have it repaired to Captain Matthews' specification. We're going right back out."

Mary gave a nod and left.

"Little Master, there's a transmission from Helmer. Shall I accept it?"

"Yeah, hook us up."

Helmer appeared on the monitor with a relieved expression.

"Helmer, I'm sorry. We let them get ahead of us." Jr. apologized.

"It's alright. It's important that you're safe. I'm glad you made it back." he said.

"Yeah. But we have to leave one of us behind..."

"I heard of it. I'm sorry. Alex is one of the best warriors this world has ever seen. I'm sure he is still alive somewhere, somehow."

"I hope you're right, Helmer. Shion's been distraught all this time."

* * *

Shion was inside Alexander's quarters, looking around the well arranged and clean room. She remembered the time when he joined Vector's First Division five years ago. He came across as silent type, preferring to focus more on tasks given diligently and without complaining about working extra hours. Despite designing the core of KOS-MOS' emotion module which Kevin Winnicot later improved, he never get any credit he deserved nor demanding any type of recognition. He and Shion maintained a basic relationship as colleagues at work, until that massacre where they were the only survivors of the event. From there, they got closer though he still remained secretive about his past. She never told anyone of what she felt after they left him alone with Exodus; a wave of darkness engulfed the light and faded.

She silently sobbed. "Alex..."

Shion looked at the workbench. It was cleaned up saved from a small toolbox and an old model of a portable monitor. The screen was located in between the various buttons and panels on either side. A camera of sorts was also attached on top of the monitor coupled with a set of LED light wired from the back. Curious, she approached the table and examined it.

"This looks very old. Maybe from over a hundred years ago. It doesn't seem to be in good condition but I'm sure Alex have a good reason in keeping it."

She pressed the ON button below the screen and a red, swooping LED light was activated, as well as various lights on each side. Shion was taken aback when the camera shifted around, as if it was looking around the area until it finally settled on her.

"Are you the one who activated me?" a masculine voice said, with its red voice modulator bar flashed on the screen.

"Y...yes..." she replied, half scared.

"What year is this?" it inquired.

"It's T.C. 4768."

The voice sighed. "Goodness. It's been fourteen years after I was deactivated. Where is he?"

"He? Alex, you mean..."

"Yes. I'd like to talk to him."

"He's...not here at the moment. Many things happened." Shion said.

"So I see. But before that, an introduction is in order, yes? I am the voice of the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T. for short. KITT, if you prefer."

"I'm Shion Uzuki from Vector Industries First Division. Call me Shion, please."

"Glad to meet you, Shion. Now I'd like to know what happened to Alex."

* * *

Alexander was imprisoned within an anti-Force prison on board Darth Exodus' flagship Flamewelle. His equipment was removed and only had his basic clothings on. He looked around the area. A combat droid and a silver armored Sith Trooper were guarding the premise.

"_How in the Force did Exodus possess that much power? The Dark wave just overwhelmed me and here I am..."_

Moments later, Exodus entered the room followed by a few Dark Jedi and a surgery droid.

"Enjoying your stay, Jedi?" he asked.

"Hmph. Very." he sarcastically replied.

"If you join me and become my apprentice, we will rule together. Don't you want that?"

"You gotta be kidding. Why would I want to join you?"

"Don't you want to see your loved one again?"

Alexander gasped and remembered Aileen. Then, he shook.

"The dead can't come back to life, Exodus. You don't have the power nor the knowledge to do so. No matter how powerful you are, you're nothing against the will of the Force."

"I suspect you'll say that, Jedi. That is why I seek the Zohar. With its immense power, I will be able to bend the Force to MY will. My rule."

"You have no idea where you're going, Exodus."

"Oh, I have, Jedi. And you, WILL join me. The hard way."

He gave a signal and the spherical surgery droid approached the prison. Various metallic arms popped out with various surgery tools. Alexander narrowed his eyes as he braced himself to what will happen to him.

"_Everyone, I'm sorry. Looks like I won't come back after all."_

The droid injected the sleeping drug into his system and the effect was almost instantaneous.

"_Shion, KOS-MOS, Shelley, E1, KITT..."_ he called out as his view darkened.

* * *

"So you were actually created on Lost Jerusalem...I mean, Earth?" Shion asked KITT after explaining the current situation and getting to know KITT better.

"Yes. Around the year A.D. 1982. At that time, a computer like me was state of the art."

"Wow. You're pretty old by now..."

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. I was deactivated in the year 2018 and was shocked to see it was already ten thousand years had passed when Alex reactivated me. Not sure why no one got rid of me but I'm grateful."

"So, how did Alex find you?"

"He said he bought me on the cheap from a Junk dealer back in Fifth Jerusalem. Me, a once advanced computer, bought on the cheap for a measly fifty."

"I'm sure Alex already seen something even before he had you reactivated. But how did you survive all these years?"

"I had a change of optical storage over the years. The last one was twenty years ago. Alex was planning to put me into a new host after he came back from his military assignment and put me into this for a temporary time."

"So much for temporary..." Shion smiled amusingly.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." KITT said.

Her cellphone beeped. Shion picked up.

"Hello?"

"Chief? It's me." Allen said.

"Oh, Allen. What's up?"

"The repairs on the Elsa is almost done. Jr. wants us to get ready. We're heading to Miltia."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"You're leaving, I assume?" KITT asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you please take me along? I hate being all alone here."

Shion pondered for a while then nodded.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure you and KOS-MOS will get along well."

"KOS-MOS?"

"She's a battle android but still on a steep learning curve in terms of human emotion."

"Well, it took a human to make me more human. But I suppose I can talk to her once in a while. How's E1 by the way?"

"He's doing fine. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk."

"Yes. I kind of missed those beeping tones of his..."

* * *

E1 beeped and rocked as Shion brought in KITT inside Alexander's room on Elsa.

"Hello E1. It's been a while." KITT greeted.

Shion put KITT on the table, smiling at their reunion. They talked for a while until Alexander's name was mentioned.

"You had something to show me?" KITT asked.

E1 acknowledged with a beep and then played a visual recording of Alexander in the cockpit of his AMWS.

"KITT. If you're watching this, I'm most likely not there with you and the others. Yes, I already forseen your reactivation though not sure who did it. And sorry for keeping you in that box for a long time. It's just that I haven't found a suitable host for you. But now, I did. If you agree, E1 will transfer you into this AMWS. Maybe it won't be as good as your previous bodies since this is not a car, but I'm sure you'll serve a much better purpose this way. Without overwriting your primary function, of course. After everything is done, please assist my friends as much as you can. When the time comes, I'll be back for you. That, is a promise. Later partner."

The record ended. There was silence.

"He already seen everything. His capture, your reactivation, everything." Shion commented.

"That's him alright. Still selfless as always." KITT said.

E1 beeped slowly. Shion kneeled and touched the droid's head.

"Hey, where's your courage? You're the one who told me to believe in him."

The droid wheezed. Shion smiled. "You're not sure, huh? That's okay. I can see why Alex treated you like his family."

E1 gave a questioning tone.

"You and KITT existed for many years and developed your own emotions and personality. In other words, you two had evolved beyond your programming."

"That's what my former partner said." KITT added. "Whatever it is, I'm still bound to my primary function; preserving human life."

Shion nodded. "I see."

"So, when will we get started?" KITT asked.

"You agreed about being transferred to the AMWS?" Shion asked.

"It's better than sitting in here." KITT sarcastically said.

"Alright. Me and Allen will help out too." Shion said. "I'll call him right away."

"Thank you. The soon we get to this, the better. I have to catch up everything quickly."

* * *

The Elsa already on the way to Old Miltia as Shion, Allen and E1 worked on installing KITT on the A.M.W.S. Galaxius. KOS-MOS watched on. Shion was working inside the cockpit, sorting out the wiring beneath the dashboard.

"I see Alex already made space just for you." she remarked.

"Yes. It seems that way." KITT's voice modulator flashed on the dashboard. "But it will take a while for my system to integrate with this machine."

"Chief, can you test the surveillance system now? I think E1 and I sorted it out." Allen said from beneath the craft.

Shion nodded. "Alright. KITT, I'm testing it now."

"Please."

She activated the surveillance system and the display panels lit up with various views of the garage displayed.

Shion ran the system further by turning on the infra-red and sound surveillance module. "Looks okay. What do you think?"

"Seems to be in order." KITT said.

Shion smiled and patted the dashboard. "Congratulations, KITT. You're up and running now."

"Thank you Shion. Allen, E1. You two as well."

E1 beeped in excitement as Allen smiled, slightly embarrassed. "You're welcome, KITT."

* * *

Shion went up to the bridge. Matthews turned to her.

"Dammit! I just had this ship remodeled, and it got wrecked again! Well, at least that old man who joined the crew could fix it. So, want to head for Old Miltia now?"

Shion nodded. "Yes."

"Okay! Tony! Hit it!" the captain hollered.

"Yes Sir!" Tony replied and hit the accelerator. The Elsa left the Durandal and the Foundation for Old Miltia.

Jr. entered. "Hey, here you are, Shion. Was looking for you."

"What's the matter, Jr.?"

"Ah, nothing. We were worried about you. That's all."

"Sorry for that..."

"That's okay. Losing Blaze is a huge blow to us. He is everything. A friend, a strategist and a mentor. Everyone is coping that loss in their own way."

"I know. I'm sure he'll get himself out." Shion said.

"I hope so. By the way, I saw KOS-MOS and E1 were conversing in the hangar. What's up?"

"Oh. I just installed KITT inside the AMWS. KOS-MOS and E1 are briefing him about our mission."

Jr. raised a brow. "KITT? THAT KITT?"

"You know him?"

"Hell yeah! I haven't talked to him since after Miltian Conflict."

"I'll take you to him then."

* * *

"I see. I got the whole situation now. We only need go into Old Miltia and take the Zohar with us, correct?" KITT said.

KOS-MOS nodded. "That is correct. It will be an ordeal. Are you capable of it?"

"On normal operation, yes. But I'm not used to weapons and firearms. I need a capable pilot to do that." he replied.

"How about me?" Jr. said from a distance. He was following Shion.

"Rubedo! Is that you? My word! You haven't changed at all!"

Jr. nodded. "I can say the same thing to you, KITT. Oh yeah. Everyone called me Jr. now. You might as well start calling me with that name."

"Very well, Jr. How's Nigredo doing?"

"Gaignun went to Fifth Jerusalem. Not sure why he went there though."

"Gaignun. I'll remember that name."

"Are you sure, Jr? About piloting the AMWS?" Shion asked.

"Hey, KITT and E1 can help me out if I'm stuck, right?"

E1 wheezed. "Of course." replied KITT.

"I'll leave the Asher to chaos and Jin for a while."

* * *

As if was enchanted by the sunset scenery, the Elsa was approaching the Submerged City.

"Oh, wow! The capital looks like it used to." Hammer exclaimed.

"Everything's exactly like it was then. Time has stopped in this world." Jr. said, sombred.

"The country of the hills of Mud, the land of Mu, was sacrificed. Being twice upheaved, it suddenly disappeared in one night. At last the surface gave way...and they sank along with their countries." chaos poetically commented.

Shion was puzzled. "What's that?"

"A fairy tale. A story about a land that vanished into the sea one night, long ago." the white-haired youth replied.

"Sacrificed...It definitely feels like it just looking of this place." Shion added.

"Yes it does."

"Attention passengers." Matthews voice echoed throughout the craft. "We'll soon be arriving at the designated coordinates. There's no way we're gonna get any further in this big hunk of metal. So if you wanna check inside any of those buildings, you're gonna have to do it on your own."

Jr. nodded. "All right. Let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't wanna spend too much time here, you know?"

chaos nodded.

"All right! Let's finish this!"

Canaan looked at the ruins.

"This area used to be the capital of Old Miltia. The area up ahead was ground zero fourteen years ago. It was filled with U-TIC Organization facilities. The area that handled the most important research was..."

"Labyrinthos." Jin finished. "The original Zohar should still be sleeping deep inside it."

"Rubedo, your objective is to secure the original Zohar, correct?" the combat Realian asked.

Jr. nodded. "Yeah. Shion? Shion, are you all right?"

Shion, who was spacing out, knocked out of her stupor. "What? Ah, yes. (Cecily and Cathe may be there as well.)"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Now we can finally analyze the data in my head." Canaan said.

"Yes. We should hurry." Jin said.

"I agree. The Immigrant Fleet should already be here, but it's really quiet. That has me worried." Canaan said, cautiously.

* * *

The Sith battleship Flamewelle was descending to Old Miltia. Darth Exodus pulled up beside the admiral. Following him was robed figure which simply stood some distance away from the Sith Master.

"So this is Old Miltia." Exodus spoke.

"Yes my lord." Acknowledged the admiral. "From what we have gathered, the Miltian Conflict was caused by the original Zohar resided deep within the heart of the planet."

"And it is still sleeping, waiting for someone to take it away from this desolate place. The Force here is particularly strong if not powerful." Exodus continued.

"What will be our next step, my lord?"

"The Gnosis will notice us if we enter the atmosphere. I want the ship to remain within the orbit. I will take my personal Stealth-X to inspect the area."

"My lord, are you sure? It could be dangerous with all the Gnosis."

Exodus stared at his admiral coldly. "Hm? Are you doubting my power, Admiral?"

"No...of course not, sire. Will the Darkest Knights escort you down?"

"That won't be necessary." With that, he turned around and walked past the hooded figure. He smiled.

"I'm leaving you in charge, old friend."

The hooded man growled.

* * *

In their respected mobile units, the group was ready to left the Elsa to find Labyrinthos within the ruins of Old Miltia.

"This journey will be tough." Jin said.

chaos nodded. "I agree."

"I don't think we have a choice here." Shion added. "Not with the fate of this world in the balance."

"Jr., are you going to be okay?" MOMO asked.

"Yeah." replied the URTV from Galaxius' cockpit. "It will take some time for me to get the grip of this one."

"We will go on ahead. I assume you can follow us from behind." KOS-MOS said.

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Be careful. Who knows what we will meet up ahead." Ziggy warned.

With that, Dinah took the lead followed by Zebulun and Asher.

"KITT." Jr. said.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to scout the area. By air."

"Just activate the flight mode."

E1 beeped from its place just below. Jr. smiled.

"Don't worry, E1. We'll catch them up later. I just wanna look at what's left on this planet."

Jr. activated the flight mode and it transformed into flight craft.

* * *

E.S. Asher, Dinah and Zebulun navigated through the ruins and were now hovering along the spacious section of the underground area.

"Where could he be?" MOMO worriedly asked as she tried to locate AMWS Galaxius on the sensor.

"Don't worry, MOMO." chaos spoke gently. "Knowing him, he's probably scouting the area for other threats."

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. "Why is this damn thing not working?"

They looked at the giant cannon pointing at them. "External speakers?" Jin said.

"We have mobilized all units, but we're all exhausted from training earlier. May I?" another, softer voice said.

A loud beating sound echoed.

"Line up, maggots! Did you pansies already forget your training? Do you know how bad you made me look? Listen to me! What you think means nothing! What you want means nothing! You do as I say! I am the boot in your buttocks! You! What is your problem? Were you born that dumb or did your drunk mama slap you on the wrong end when you squirted out? Why are you laughing? Do I amuse you? I'm tired of all you pantywaist nitwits! You make me physically ill! Drop and give me a million! I will break you!"

"That voice sounds familiar...Captain Vanderkam?" Shion said.

"Just listen to those insults..." Jin spoke.

"Enemy unit discovered on deck! Standby!"

"What did you say?"

"Looks like they've spotted us." Ziggy stated.

"All hands, prepare for battle! Target the Vector A.M.W.S.!"

With that, the cannon adjusted its aim as four beam pods appeared from the side.

"This is not a drill! Show me everything you've got!"

"Looks like we have no choice..." chaos said.

"Shion, prepare for battle." KOS-MOS said from her seat. Shion nodded. "All weapons on the ready."

"Let's take that cannon out. MOMO, are you ready?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm ready, Ziggy!"

* * *

Stealth-X, Darth Exodus' personal fighter landed on the surface of Old Miltia. Exodus got out to see Pellegri who was waiting for him. She was accompanied by a few Ormus soldiers.

"Lord Exodus."

"I don't need the welcoming party, Miss Pellegri."

"It's an order by Margulis."

"The Chief Inquisitor. Is he here?"

"Yes. Right now, he is proceeding towards Labyrinthos where the Zohar was located."

"He really doesn't want me to get that thing first, is he?"

Before Pellegri could reply, a group of Gnosis jumped out of the water and attacked. The Ormus troops were about to attack when Exodus signaled them to stop.

"Let me handle this. It's about time for me to show my powers."

With a hiss, his green lightsaber was activated and Exodus attacked the pack leader. With supernatural speed, he easily dispose of them as they were cut into pieces.

"Hmph. Gnosis have nothing on me."

"Are you alright?" Pellegri asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go to where Margulis is going."

* * *

"I can't believe...this thing give us a problem like this..." Shion muttered as ES Dinah blocked another shot from one of the beam pods.

"And our attacks do little damage to that thing." chaos stated as Asher fired endless rounds of bullets at the cannon. The bullets ricocheted off the plating and left only black marks.

"Something's coming on the sensor!" MOMO warned.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"It's Jr.! The Galaxius!"

AMWS Galaxius burst through the roof of the cavern, in its combat mode.

"Looks like we're not late." Jr. said. "Need some help there?"

"Yeah. More or less." Ziggy replied.

"Alright. KITT, activate the missile launcher."

A huge launcher appeared and Galaxius held it with both hands.

"Are you sure? I'm detecting three life forms inside the cannon." asked the AI.

"Don't worry. I won't kill them. E1, input all possible routes as soon as the missiles were launched."

E1 beeped. Jr. smiled. "Alright. FULL BARRAGE!"

With that, countless missiles were launched and destroyed all four beam pods and dealt massive structural damage to the cannon. Jr. quickly discarded the weapon and pulled out a two handed sword.

"I'm slicing that cannon off!"

Using the routes given by E1, Galaxius easily navigate through the smokescreen and easily sliced the cannon off.

"Captain! We're losing power! The cannon's been taken out!" one of the troops said.

"I know that, dimwit! You two, get the hell out!" Vanderkam said.

"But Captain, we can't leave you..."

"Shut the hell up, pansies! I won't die this easy! Out you go!"

With that, the cannon exploded and utterly destroyed. Jr. sighed in relief to see Vanderkam and his soldiers already jumped into the water. Vanderkam could be seen swearing and cursing at the group.

"That's take care of that." Jr. said.

"Jr., that was great!" Shion commented.

"That was...kinda cool..." MOMO remarked.

Jr. smiled and shook. "Nah. It's all thanks to KITT and E1 here."

"Just glad to help out." KITT said.

The group proceeded further until they saw of what's was left of the Labyrinthos Tower. Despite being in ruins, it still served as a landmark in this dead place.

Shion looked up at the structure. "The Labyrithos Tower..."

"Yeah, we're pretty close now. Better get ready." Jr. warned.

MOMO looked at the structure in front of them. "But it doesn't look like we'll be able to go there in our E.S.s."

"Let's look for another entrance. There should be a small gap somewhere." chaos suggested.

"I've detected an entrance of some sort beyond the blockades." KITT said. "I suggest you bash through in order to get to it."

Jr. nodded. "Alright. Let's get to work!"

"Roger." KOS-MOS acknowledged. "Preparing Phase Transfer Cannon."

Dinah's wings extended and folded into twin cannons.

"Ready." she said. Shion nodded. "FIRE!"

Two streaks of cannon shots arced through the blockades, blasting a path towards an open area. The group proceeded further and reached the entrance.

"Looks like we'll have to walk." Shion said.

"KITT, E1. Are you two capable of miniaturization?" Jr. asked.

"Since I'm part of the craft, yes I am but E1 isn't." KITT replied.

E1 beeped low. Jr. smiled. "That's okay, E1. You can walk the rest with us."

* * *

On the other side of the ruins, Exodus and Pellegri were the only ones left after their escorts were killed by Gnosis. A few more Gnosis attacked them. Exodus called upon the Force and three lightsabers were pulled from his belt. They ignited and slashed the aliens mercilessly. The Sith Lord caught his companion before she collapsed to the ground.

"You alright?" he asked.

Pellegri regained her footing and looked at the carnage. Gnosis didn't have blood and composed entirely of salt but Exodus somehow made the sight rather uneasy. After he was certain that no more within the area, Exodus recalled his weapons and put it back on his belt.

"Let us proceed, Miss Pellegri."

She gave a nod and followed him. After trudging through the area for a while, she stopped. "I'm taking a short break here." she said. Exodus nodded as she took a seat on a flat debris. Exodus expanded his mind and detected several lifeforms on the far side of the area.

(So they're here.)

He turned to Pellegri. "I think we should keep moving. Seems that someone else is here."

"The ones from Kukai?" Pellegri said. Exodus nodded.

"Damn them! We have to get there before them."

"Let us go, then. But before that..."

Exodus touched her forehead gently. Pellegri suddenly felt a sudden rush of energy inside her. The Sith Lord grinned. "Feel better?"

"I...think so...yes. I feel re-enegized."

"If isn't because of the Chief Inquisitor, I'll probably carry you all the way."

Pellegri blushed. "That's...unthinkable, Lord Exodus."

"Heh. Apologies. Come. Let's hurry."

* * *

E1 unlocked yet another door that took the group closer to their goal.

"Wow. I never thought E1 is pretty handy for this kinda thing." Jr. commented.

"He is a utility droid after all. Right, E1?" MOMO patted the droid gently.

E1 beeped and rocked its body.

"He seems happy about it." Shion said.

"Yeah. He's very happy to help us out. He'll work hard to replace the absence of Alex." MOMO translated.

Shion smiled. "Alex taught you a lot, E1. Thank you."

* * *

Alexander woke up. He was now at the shore of a beach. Birds were flying freely. The water from the sea swept his foot gently. He recognized the calm scenery. It was a beach he used to visit on Mon Calamari.

"This is...why? Exodus did something to me...why am I here?"

"Are you alright?" a gentle, female voice said.

He turned to his side and gasped. "KOS-MOS? No, not her...but that voice..."

The brown-haired woman nodded and smiled at him. Her calm blue eyes gazed directly at his. "I was the one called out to you..."

"I see. How do you know me? I'm pretty sure we haven't met before."

She sat next to him. "I know many things."

"I'm sure you are. But tell me, where exactly am I?"

"A place between life and death. The soul left your body in search for a place to rest. This place came out of your fondness for it."

"I can't die yet. I still have a promise to fulfill."

She held his hand. "I know, Alex. But for now, please let your friends handle it."

Alexander felt a sense of calmness the moment they touched. "I understand. I'll hang around here for a while. But it still feels weird though. You remind of someone I know. Your face, I mean..."

"This 'Cosmos', you mean?"

"Yeah...hey, what's your name?"

"Me? I am Mary Magdalene. You can call me Mary."

* * *

**Notes:** Is Alex already dead? How will the group fare against Margulis, Pellegri and Exodus without him? Just...wait, eh?


	8. Chapter 8: Against The Sith Lord

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios.

**Chapter 8: Against The Sith Lord**

The group arrived in the proper area of Labyrinthos. Various equally foreboding passageways laid before them.

"That's place somehow feels different than the others." Jin commented.

"You're right." Canaan agreed. "It almost looks like there were people still

working here recently."

"Nanomachines gone out-of-control..." Ziggy added.

"I have heard of nanomachines making rooms and passageways on their own." MOMO suggested.

Shion shook. "No. It doesn't feel like that. This is more...like some sort of consciousness is at work here."

"It's U-DO." Jr. said. "Its presence has spread this far out."

"It would appear our destination is right in front of us." Jin suggested, looking at the cobwebs in one of the corridors.

Jr. nodded. "Yeah. There's no time to lose."

* * *

In another dimension, Alexander was really enjoying his time with Mary Magdalene. She may resembled KOS-MOS but her character was certainly unlike the android.

"I never had a conversation this much for such a long time." he said.

Mary chuckled. "When WAS the last you had one like this?"

He shrugged. "A long time ago." Then, he leaned back on the ground. "I wish I can stay here for a long while."

"You can stay here until the time comes." she said.

"Until WHAT comes?" he asked.

"Until your friends needed you the most." she replied.

* * *

Darth Exodus and Pellegri eventually reached the appointed meeting place, a junction with four paths. Margulis was waiting for them.

"You're late, Lord Exodus." he said.

"Don't expect anything in this forsaken place, Chief Inquisitor." he replied darkly.

"There were Gnosis throughout the journey, Margulis. I even lost a batch of soldiers to them." Pellegri added.

"Very well. If you say so, Pellegri."

"Where are we going from here, Chief Inquisitor?" Exodus asked. "I assume we'll go west since I'm sensing a strong wave of Force from there."

"That is correct." Margulis replied. "This is a more direct path to get to the Zohar."

* * *

After numerous mazy path, locked doors and violent monsters, the group finally reached a room with a massive doorl in front.

"This must be Labyrinthos' main computer." Canaan stated.

Jin checked the surrounding area and gave a nod. "So it would seem. Canaan, the powerful protection placed on the data within you uses the wave pattern emitted by the Zohar. We should be able to remove it with this terminal."

"You don't have to explain the details. Just hurry up and get it out."

"Come on, let's get inside." Shion said.

They went further inside and found a terminal and a treatment seat. Jin approached the terminal.

"Well, we finally made it. At last, we can set you free from your curse, Canaan."

Then, there was a brief pause. "I'd appreciate it if you could hurry. I really don't want something like this inside my head any longer than I need to."

"Hey, just what is the data inside of Canaan, anyway?" asked Shion to Jin.

"Put simply, it contains the identity of the mastermind behind the Miltian Conflict." her brother replied.

"Hold on a second. The mastermind behind the Conflict was..."

Jin nodded. "Hm. The madman Joachim Mizrahi. At least that's what everyone thinks. But just because most people believe something, doesn't necessarily mean it's true."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You're about to find out."

Jin began the process by activating the console. Several choice of input command appeared on the screen.

"You're familiar with the U-TIC Organization?"

"Sure. It's the organization established by Joachim Mizrahi to study the Zohar." answered Shion.

"We've gone through hell, thanks to them." Jr. added in disgust.

"So what about the U-TIC?" asked Shion.

"The U-TIC Organization was originally a part of the Federation. Professor Mizrahi was apparently using the data he obtained from studying the Zohar to convert U-TIC into a military organization. But he never actually told the Federation government. He kept them in the dark. But there's something else that's strange about this. According to Alex, it takes an enormous amount of money to fund research and weaponry. Yet, there's no evidence that the Federation ever provided that kind of financial backing."

"So someone else was funding them from behind the scenes?" Shion concluded.

"Just as Blaze concluded..." Jr. muttered.

Jin nodded. "That's right. Almost all of U-TIC's enterprises were nothing more than dummy corporations. Except one."

"Just one?"

"This data includes recorded information regarding a business known as Hyams. It's highly likely that this company was the one that actually provided the funds. And, the head of the Hyams outfit, a man named Heinlein, happens to be one of the cardinals of the Immigration Fleet. Alex did some some share of espionage to uncover his identity but no luck."

"So, are you saying that the U-TIC Organization has connections to the Immigrant Fleet?"

"Did Daddy have connections to the Immigrant Fleet, too?" MOMO asked Jin.

Jin shook. "No. I presume Professor Mizrahi was merely being used. Their objective was to acquire research data on the Zohar. Even the Realian outbursts that sparked the Miltian Conflict were believed to be part of their experiments. But something else happened that they couldn't have predicted."

"U-DO awoke, and door to purgatory opened." Jr. said.

"And the Gnosis appeared." Shion added.

"Everyone must have thought it was the end of the world. But that didn't happen." Jin then turned to MOMO. "MOMO. The truth of the matter is, your father wasn't a madman at all. In the ensuing chaos, Professor Mizrahi had to make a vital decision in order to prevent the worst-case scenario."

"What decision?" asked MOMO.

"He knew he had to somehow isolate the Zohar, U-DO, and all of Miltia, and seal their power in a place where no one could touch it."

"So, the reason Miltia was swallowed up by the Abyss was because Professor Mizrahi..." Shion presumed.

"A great many people were sacrificed for his sake. That's probably the reason he brought judgment down upon himself. To put an end to everything. MOMO, your father tried to save the world you were about to be born into. And then he entrusted his secrets to you, the one he could trust most."

MOMO smiled gladly, almost cried. "Daddy...I knew it! I'm so...happy..."

Shion suddenly though of something. "Wait a second. So if we just hand over the Zohar to the Immigrant Fleet, they..."

"Yes, they will likely repeat the tragedy from fourteen years ago. Please go on without me. I'm going to send this data to Representative Helmer. Canaan, please handle the data backup."

Canaan nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Led by Margulis, Darth Exodus and Pellegri arrived in front of a giant door.

"I can feel it. A powerful Force is beyond this door." Exodus said.

"This is the Zohar Isolation Area." Margulis told him. "Only rightful people like us have the right to be in its presence."

"Our purpose all this time, the Zohar..." Pellegri said.

Exodus sneered. "A 'right'? The Force doesn't discriminate, Chief Inquisitor. It only serve the one who earn it."

"Very well. I'll prove it to you by getting rid of our guests."

* * *

The group reached the area where Margulis and Exodus were waiting for them.

Ziggy recognized Margulis. "You!"

"Darth...Exodus." Shion uttered.

The Dark Lord of The Sith took off his cowl. "I see I'm well known to you all."

Margulis took a glance at them. "I see. No wonder the air defense system was useless." Then he turned to Jr. "Right, U.R.T.V.?" he taunted.

"Don't...call me that!" Jr. shouted.

Margulis laughed.

chaos turned to Exodus. "Where's Alex?"

Exodus grinned. "I left him on my ship. He needed some education with the Dark Side of The Force."

"You're...converting him?" MOMO stammered.

"Yes. When the conversion is complete, I'll send him to get rid of all of you."

"You won't succeed! Alex is better than that!" Shion shouted at him.

"You underestimate the Dark Side, woman. He already on his way to become a full fledge Sith Lord."

Shion was crushed but held back her tears.

"That Helmer..." Margulis said. "...certainly managed to assemble an impressive ensemble. But your coming here now is pointless. We've already accomplished our objective. The Zohar is now under our control. There's nothing you can do. The outcome is already decided."

"What the hell are you thinking? That thing is way beyond anything you can handle. Do you have any idea what's gonna happen?" Jr. said to him.

"Of course I do." he replied before pulling out his katana. "The annoying Gnosis as well as a few pathetic, weed-like humans, who are arguably even more worthless than the Gnosis, are going to disappear. Just like Ariadne."

"You bastard!"

"But weak as your position is, we still can't allow anything to interfere with our plans. Time to die!"

With Darth Exodus simply watched, Margulis lauched his trademark fireball from his hand to the group. But before the fiery energy hit its target, a wave of ice came from above. Two opposing elements clashed and the fireball was subdued as the icy blast approached Margulis. He easily hacked it away with his weapon. He looked at the direction from where the ice came. He smirked.

"It's been fourteen years isn't it, Uzuki?"

"Personally, I would have preferred to never see you again." Jin replied nonchalantly.

"Shion gasped. Jin!"

"The blade is for carving one's heart, not for turning against the masses. That's what our master once said, was it not?"

Margulis laughed again. "This is perfect. I can't believe you and Darkblaze are still part of this. Once again you two insist on standing against me."

"There were still a few things I wanted to look into. These people were nice enough to give me a lift." Jin replied calmly. "But of course I'd like to rescue a friend as well."

Margulis creaked his neck. "Absurd."

"Nothing has changed here. You know, it was careless of you not to erase those records fourteen years ago. Now you can never return to the Federation. Or perhaps, were you a bit too busy to worry about that at the time?"

"I see you still talk too much." Margulis raised his blade, pointing at Jin. "Very well. If you really want to know, use that sword to make me talk!"

"Naturally, that was my intent." Jin stated before jumping down alongside the group.

"Do not expect this to end like it did before, Uzuki!" Margulis screamed as he strike at Jin. The latter calmly blocked the attack and sparks were flying as they continued their duel. But as the it went on, Margulis aggressive style of fighting eventually overpowered his adversary and his attack caused Jin to lost his grip on his weapon. Margulis seized the chance by snatching it away before trying to kill Jin with his own weapon. Anticipated this, Jin clasped the blade with his palms before quickly went down to deliver a leg sweep which thrown Margulis away. Jin reclaimed his sword and they clashed again. Jin was knocked back to the floor but managed to swept his weapon in attempt to disarm his opponent. Margulis managed to hold on to his weapon. He laughed.

"It's been too long, Uzuki. This feeling of...exhilaration!"

Jin balanced and gauged his blade. "I told you. I won't allow a monster like you inherit my grandfather's technique."

"Bold words from such a fool!"

With that, both swordsmen clashed again. Bright flash illuminated the area when their blades connected. Both were thrown away from the impact and landed safely on their feet.

Jin smiled and panted heavily. "I shouldn't have spent my time running a used bookstore. I regret that now." he said.

"I'll make sure you die a painful death, Uzuki!"

With that, the two dueled again. This time it was more intense. Shion marched into the scene to help her brother.

"Jin!"

"You're going nowhere, woman." a dark, rasping tone said and within moments, Darth Exodus appeared in front of her. "I'm bored and in need of a playmate."

Shion cursed and launched an electrical attack using her MWS. The Sith Lord easily neutralized the damage. Her companions ran to her aid.

"Shion!" MOMO fired her ether bow to keep him away from her.

Ziggy jumped high, with his leg extended for a fiery flying kick while Jr. fired at the same time. Exodus smirked.

"Interesting." he muttered.

Massive explosion occurred and the area brightened. As the lights subsided, Ziggy and Jr were shocked to see their attacks were easily countered. Exodus was blocking Ziggy's powerful kick with his left hand while stopping the bullets in mid-air with another.

"Such power. Such intensity...but this is not enough!"

With a roar, Exodus swung Ziggy around before throwing him into the wall on the far side. Then, he changed the direction of the bullets back at Jr. before launching it back him. The URTV was forced to dodge and rolled to avoid them. However, the Dark Lord was surprised to see another ether arrow from MOMO was heading straight at him. However, the energy projectile dispersed before it could even reached him. Ziggy barely managed to stand up with one of his leg was damaged while Jr. suffered several scratches from the bullets that grazed his body. chaos did his best to heal him while E1 attended to Ziggy.

"Hm!"

Exodus suddenly sensed danger and summoned the Force to activate two of his lighsabers to block two sword attacks from behind by Shion and KOS-MOS. He smiled.

"You two surprised me. Very well. I'll play with you both."

Using Heart of The Force, Shion pulled back before attacking again. "Give him back! Give Alex back to me!"

"Hmph. Make me."

The lightsaber easily countered her attack. Shion dodged it. KOS-MOS then followed up with R-BLADE and it clashed with another lightsaber. Exodus looked deep into her eyes.

"You're not human but your power far exceed any of my Knights..." he then grabbed the hilt and knocked her back. "But too bad you're based on programming!"

Then, he recalled the remaining saber and raised into the air. Dark aura emnated from him. "Now, let me show you the power of the Dark Side of The Force."

"Dammit! He's too powerful!" Jr. said.

"This is...why...Alex never wanted us to face any of them..." Ziggy stated.

"Alex. He is protecting us all along." MOMO sobbed.

"Unless we do something about it, we won't get Alex back." Shion said as she went into her sword fighting stance.

chaos nodded. "That's right."

"KOS-MOS, chaos. Let's try doing something different." Shion suggested.

chaos smiled. "Very well. KOS-MOS and I will distract him." Then, he looked at KOS-MOS. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes. I am still able to participate in battle." the android acknowledged.

"Alright. Let's do it."

With that, both of them attacked the Sith Lord in the air. chaos used his palm-fist attacks while KOS-MOS attacked using various weapons to attack Exodus. The dark lord easily neutralized and countered most of them.

"Pathetic." he muttered before stretching his hand at KOS-MOS. Electricity was focused on his fingertips.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos warned.

She gave a nod and formed a barrier. Exodus grinned.

"Don't think you'll be able to survive it!" he roared.

Not one, but two powerful waves of Krayt Lightning went from his finger and headed straight for KOS-MOS. The electric wave hit the barrier with a mighty crackle. KOS-MOS increased the strength of the barrier but she could still feel the current coursed through her body. Fortunately, the _G-gel_ inside her body minimized the damage she suffered.

"Let me help you." chaos said. He extended both his arms and created another barrier overlaying the one made by KOS-MOS.

Exodus laughed. "Interesting. But how will you deal with six of them!"

With that, he unleashed another four of Krayt Lightning at them. Jr., MOMO and Ziggy watched in horror. The six waves of lightning strike the barrier and the duo reeled back upon impact.

"Shield will be destroyed within ten seconds." KOS-MOS stated. chaos nodded. "NOW SHION!" he shouted.

Exodus suddenly felt a sharp presence behind him. Shion, with a cold look in her eyes, stabbed the Sith Lord with the sword Alexander gave her; Heart of The Force.

"EAT THIS!"

Exodus gasped as the red blade went through his chest. Shion pulled out her weapon. Dark blood smeared the weapon. The battled ended suddenly and Exodus fell on the floor.

"Is it over?" Ziggy asked.

"I won't bet on it." Jr. said. "Shion, get away from there."

Shion nodded and went over to KOS-MOS and chaos. Jr. went over the body slowly. He pulled out his guns and pulled the trigger. He kept firing for several minutes until he satisfied that their opponent was no longer moved.

"Did that...do it?" asked Shion.

Before Jr. could reply, dark aura engulfed the body and rised. Exodus was alive. He glared at Shion.

"Now that's quite a surprise. I should have known that my old friend provided you a weapon that would weaken me."

"Surprised?" asked Shion.

"Surprised, yes. Afraid, no. I AM the Dark Lord of The Sith. Such weapon is nothing but common annoyance to me."

On the other side, Jin struck the deciding blow at Margulis. It ended with the latter kneeled down, clenching his wound on the side of his body.

"You're still as dangerous as ever." he said. "But no matter how hard you struggle, there's nothing you can do now. I hope you savor your abject despair. You're hopeless."

Then, the ES Issachar swooped from above. Margulis hopped on its shoulder. "Uzuki, if you want to settle this, you'll have to survive this first!"

"Leave this place." he said to the pilot.

Pellegri, piloting the ES nodded and looked at Jin as she steered away. "Jin...Uzuki..."

"There they go..." Exodus said. "It's about time I make my exit too."

"Bastard! Don't you run away!" Jr. shouted.

Exodus smiled. "Don't worry. I'll send my old friend to meet all of you soon."

With that, he vanished from the scene. Jr. cried in frustration.

"Would you like to take a brief rest?" Jin asked Shion who was clearly exhausted.

"Just...a few minutes..." she said. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. It is you I'm worried about."

"Are you okay?" MOMO asked Ziggy.

"The damage is serious but I'm still able to walk." he replied.

"Alex...do we...have to fight him?"

"If he really joined the Dark Side and stand in our way, we have no choice but to face him." Jin replied.

"But I doubt he gave in to his feelings anyway. The Sith always lie. According to what Blaze said." Jr. said.

Shion nodded. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Alexander was talking happily with Mary Magdalene until he noticed dust was blown away from the tip of his finger.

"Looks like it started." he said.

Mary Magdalene nodded. "Yes. But you can always go back."

He shook. "Not at the moment, Mary. The Force told me to wait."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll leave when the time comes."

She smiled and touched his hand. "That's good. I want to be with you as long as fate permits it."

Alexander smiled back. "That's my intention, Mary. But before that..."

* * *

After a brief rest, the group went inside where the original Zohar was located. They looked up at the huge, most-soughted relic.

"Looks like we made it in time. Look, that's the Zohar. The original." Jr. remarked.

Shion looked around the place before slowly approaching the Zohar. "This place...I saw it in my dream. The cage where Feb's sisters were trapped in."

Jr. raised his brows. "What cage?"

"Shion." KOS-MOS said. "I am detecting faint life signs in the capsules in front of us."

"Life signs?"

"That is correct. Their design is quite old. However, they are definitely Realians."

They approached closer until Shion caught what was inside the tube tank. One was marked with the name Cecily and the other was Catherine. She was terrified after she got a good look at them; two female young Realians were inside, horribily disfigured, their insides were showing, frozen blood were everywhere inside.

"It...can't be. That's...Cecily and Cathe..." she stammered.

Jr. too, was taken aback by the gruesome scene. "Wait. You're saying that those two are Realians?"

The worried MOMO approached Jr. "Jr.? What's wrong?"

"MOMO, stay back!" he warned.

MOMO caught a glimpse of the view but that was enough to make her afraid. She covered her face almost instantly.

"Shion, what is that? It's horrible..."

"It's horible...I can't stand this! I'm sick of all this! I just...I can't take it anymore...Urghh!"

"Is there any way we can help them?" chaos asked, maintaining his calmness.

"Unfortunately, because they are fused with the system, it appears they have already lost their individual functionality and consciousness. In their current state, separating them from the system would result in complete shutdown." KOS-MOS explained.

"Bastards! Why'd they do this!" Jr. cursed loudly.

"Because using them in their natural state proved difficult." a voice said. They looked up to see the Patriach of Ormus appeared to be floating in mid air. "It was necessary to isolate their consciousness from the outside world." he finished.

"Who the hell are you?" Jr. demanded.

The Patriach didn't reply until Jin talked to him. "Why would the leader of the Immigrant Fleet be here?"

"There's really no need for me to answer questions from the likes of you." the elderly man arrogantly replied. "But very well. The Zohar. That object originally belonged

to us...to Ormus. Yes, since the dawn of recorded history, we have been its guardians. In turn, we use it in any way we see fit. That is the way of things."

"Ormus. So that's the real name of your organization. Just as Alex told me."

"That's right. Ormus has enlisted in the shadows since ancient times. Indeed, since before the crucifixion of the messiah. Human beings...no, all life throughout the universe must be guided forward by Ormus and the Zohar. And they shall be led unto a higher plane of existence. That is the mission that god has entrusted to us."

"Damn you!" Jr. cursed aloud.

"You...you did this to the for that?" demanded Shion. Her anger was rising to the boiling point.

However, the Patriach wasn't impressed. "What, is there a problem? They are tools, created specifically for that purpose."

"Shut up! I refuse to accept this!"

"You refuse? Then, we'll just have to make you accept it."

Using his will, the Patriach activated the Zohar. "This power is granted to us by god!" he shouted as the relic glowed and resonated with him.

Shion gasped. "That's..."

"It's...it's the voice of U-DO! Stop the system! Now!" Jr shouted. "If you don't, it's gonna wake up again!"

KOS-MOS then stood by Shion's side. "Shion, please stand back." she said. "I will destroy the system and cut the bypass to the Zohar."

The minigun appeared on her right hand. KOS-MOS then aimed it at the tubes contaning Cecily and Cathe. However, Shion blocked her aim.

"KOS-MOS, wait. They're still..."

"Shion. If you interfere, I will be required to take drastic measures." the battle android said.

"No, KOS-MOS!"

The area suddenly froze, leaving Shion the only one who was still moving. "Everyone..?"

"Shion..." a soft voice called her. She turned around and saw Febronia.

"Feb..."

"Shion, set my sisters free..."

Shion almost burst to tears hearing the request. "Feb...NO! I can't! Why does it have to be me? Why do you call me? I won't do it! I can't...do it..."

Febronia smiled at her before disappearing. "Shion...you've always been this way. Such a kind child..."

"Feb...Feb..." she sobbed.

"_Shion..."_ another voice called her. She stopped crying when she recognized it.

"Alex?"

"_Each of us are destined to face something that is painful. You musn't turn yourself away from it. Be strong because The Force will always be there for the one in need..."_

The voice faded. Shion looked around. "Alex, where are you?"

"_Be strong, Shion. Be strong..."_

With that, the voice faded and everything went back to normal. Shion moved out of the way. KOS-MOS readied to fire. With a heavy heart, Shion gave a command.

"FIRE!"

KOS-MOS acknowledged and fired at the contraption, destroying everything within the area. And also, Cecily and Cathe. The Patriach simply watched.

"Truly foolish." he commented. "It doesn't matter what you do now. You cannot stop this power."

Suddenly, a large mechanoid appeared and took the Zohar into its body.

"It can't be!" Jin gasped. "The Proto Omega! It's been completed?"

"Oh, you know of it? I'm impressed. It seems I may have underestimated you slightly. These past fourteen years have been of great help to us. As has the data from the Conflict. As a result, we now have a symbol of overwhelming power. With this, we will wipe the Gnosis from the cosmos and place the entire star cluster under the jurisdiction of Ormus."

"Of course, we hardly need anything this overwhelming now, thanks to the U.M.N. and the Federation. They've managed to reduce the people to a simple mass of spineless weaklings." he continued.

Jr. stood in front of the upset Shion, with his gun readied. "Shion, out of the way!"

With that, he and KOS-MOS opened fire at Proto Omega but the machine simply absorbed the shots with its barrier.

"Wasting your time!" the Patriach yelled. "Now let the festival begin!"

On his gesture, the Omega launched a burst attack that knocked back the group before descending into the chasm. Then, the area shook.

"This is bad. We gotta go!" Jr. shouted. Hearing this, E1 beeped. MOMO shook.

"E1 had plotted the escape route for us." she translated.

chaos gave a nod. "Right. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The Elsa managed to escape from the crumbling Miltia. The planet was no longer in its spherical shape. It now took an appearance that of a winged demon.

"No...Miltia..." Shion sobbed.

"They destroyed the entire planet? How the hell could they do that?" Jr. asked a question that none unable to answer.

"Little Master, we're gong back to the Foundation. Is it alright with you?" Matthews asked.

Jr. nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing. We could use some rest after what happened."

* * *

Darth Exodus already onboard his flagship, having watched the destruction of Miltia. Next to him, the mysterious hooded man.

"Hmph. Using the Zohar just to destroy the planet. What a wasteful way to harness its power. But nevermind, I'll obtain the Zohar myself."

He glanced at his companion when he heard the silent growl. He smiled.

"Easy my apperentice. You will have your chance soon."

* * *

In Fifth Jerusalem, an unidentified man was talking to Pellegri through the communications monitor.

"I see. So, Proto Omega has awakened. With this, our plan can now proceed to the next level. The commander will surely be pleased as well."

Then, another man entered. Without a word, he shot and killed him.

"Hey! What's going on? Are you alright?" Pellegri shouted on the other end.

The killer placed himself in front of the screen. Pellegri was shocked. "YOU!"

"I've taken control of the Parliament." he stated. "A reinforcement fleet is already on its way. I won't allow you to continue."

"You...but you died fourteen years ago..." Pellegri stammered. He laughed.

"Give your commander a message for me. I'm not going to die. Not now, not ever."

He then loaded his gun and shot the monitor before leaving.

* * *

Inside the newly created Omega System, the Patriach was monitoring the situation. He was enraged to see massive a,ount of Federation fleets approaching.

"Damn Federation." he cursed. "Do they really want to destroy us that badly? Hmph. It matters not. I'll teach them the errors of their ways."

He contacted Margulis. "Margulis. Take the fleet and eliminate them!" he ordered.

The Inquisitor laughed. The Patriach was not pleased. "What is it? Margulis, did you not hear me?"

" I think perhaps it would be better if you went yourself, Holiness." he replied.

"What? Have you lost your senses, Margulis?" he shouted. "I am your master! Now do as I say!"

"You appear to misunderstand the situation. We Inquisitors serve but one master. Surely, Your Holiness is aware of that."

"Everything has translated exactly as we have planned." Margulis continued. "All that's left now, is for you to die a martyr, Holiness."

"Damn you! You can't mean Heinlein?"

"I bid you farewell, Holiness."

* * *

Back in the cabin of Elsa, Shion was still crying, unable to get over the thing she did Jin entered the scene.

"So this is where you went..."

"Leave me alone." Shion sulkily said.

"Everyone's already at the Durandal. You should hurry up and..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Shion. Jin fell silent.

"It's...the same as fourteen years ago." Shion sobbed. "It was exactly the same. Feb was...killed in front of me. I was all alone. I couldn't do anything else, I just ran!"

She slammed her fist on the table. "And again...I still can't do...anything..."

"Shion..."

"Why? Why did it have to be me? I never wanted to feel like that again..."

"Shion...did you not understand what Febronia wanted?" Jin asked. Shion gasped.

"I think there was another whom she loved just as much as her sisters." her brother comtinued.

"Another? Who?"

"Another sister bound by the chains of her past. I think she probably wanted to save that sister just as much as her real sisters."

"Another...sister..."

"Don't you see? That's why she chose you and gave you that painful role."

Shion sobbed. "Feb...wanted...me..."

"Shion, it's up to you now. Whether you choose to withdraw from this painful world or learn to accept it. But, I can say this much. No matter what you choose, you will not be alone."

Shion gasped a little. "I'm not alone..." she muttered.

"Or do you still not understand Febronia's feelings?"

"Jin..."

Jin gave a nod. "I'll...go on ahead." she said.

Shion wiped her tears away and left the room with renewed strength.

"My brother is right. I should be strong whatever I'm standing up against. I'm not going to falter. Not anymore. For others' sake and for Alex."

She stopped when she heard E1 called her. "What's wrong, E1?"

The droid made several gestures by spinning his head coupled with somber tone. Shion smiled and patted the droid.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine now. I don't want to worry everyone. Especially Alex."

E1 emitted a cheery tone. Shion smiled again. Sometimes she wondered how a robot like him was more human than human themselves.

"Do you want to go to the Durandal? I'm sure Mary and Shelley wanted to see you."

Hearing the suggestion, E1 made a tone. There was a small amount of fear in it. Shion chuckled.

"You worried they might glomped you? Oh, come on. You're almost the same as Alex!"

Not far from them, Jin smiled watching the scene. "Thank you, E1." he silently thanked the droid.

* * *

**Notes:** As you might have guessed, Alexander is still alive. But will he get out of the limbo to help his friends when they journeyed into the Omega System? Who is Exodus' Sith apprentice? Will he bring harm to the group?


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of Shadow and Light

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios.

**Chapter 9: Battle of Shadow and Light**

Shion and his friends were called to the bridge of Durandal.

"What's up?" the Little Master asked.

"Little Master, a private transmission has arrived for you on a general channel." one of the 100-Series said. "It is compressed in an encoded format. Shall I open it?"

"Yeah, put it on."

A face appeared on the monitor and shocked Jr. to the core. "You!"

Dmitri Yuriev smiled. "It's been a long time, son."

"Jr.'s...father?" MOMO stammered.

Shion recognized the man from Jr.'s flashback. "Dr. Dmitri Yuriev?"

" I heard about what happened fourteen years ago. Sounds like Albedo made contact with U-DO and managed to cause a space-time anomaly alteration. That is most regrettable." Yuriev said in a low tone.

"Bastard! You knew if we confronted U-DO, it might've destroyed Miltia! How could you do that!" yelled Jr.

"Oh please." Yuriev replied in arrogant manner. "I don't recall raising you U.R.T.V.s to be idiots. If we could save the star cluster at the cost of a single planet, I'd say that's a small price to pay."

"Acceptable losses. I hate that term." Shion muttered.

"Now that we are faced with U-DO's potential reawakening, we must eradicate any and all uncertainties. We've determined that there will be an attempt to re-contact U-DO. You must move immediately to eliminate the target, Rubedo." Yuriev continued.

"You mean...Albedo." Jr. said.

Yuriev nodded. "Yes. He was infected, and he has fallen."

"Hmph. I'll atone for my past mistakes but I will not do it by killing Albedo. Instead, I'll make him stop."

"As you wish. I look forward to your results, Rubedo."

The transmission ended. "Shelley, where did that transmission come from?" Jr. asked.

"I'm sorry. The route was scrambled. It's impossible to trace."

"That old bastard..."

"Looks like we have to go to the Omega System." Ziggy said.

"Obviously." Jin nodded.

"More casualties will happen if we don't do something about it." chaos added.

"Alex. We have to get him back..." MOMO said, worried.

"Unless we can do something about Exodus, that is." Jr. said.

Shelley looked at the distant stars, thinking about Alexander. "Alex..."

"In the event of unavoidable battle with Darth Exodus..." KOS-MOS suddenly interrupted. "...please let me battle against him."

Shion raised her brows. "Are you sure, KOS-MOS?"

"Affirmative. It is essential that we take care of the main objective. At best, my power will be strong enough to delay him and give you time to complete the mission." KOS-MOS explained.

chaos held her shoulder, nodding. "We will leave it to you then." he said.

* * *

With E1, Shion was on her way to Elsa when Shelley called her from the central area of the platform.

"Shion, do you have a moment?"

"Yes. What can I do?"

"About Alex..." Shelley said.

Shion raised her brow in surprise. "Alex?"

"If...Alex go over the line...please...kill him..." she softly said.

Shion almost snapped. "Kill Alex? What are YOU thinking, Shelley?"

"I know I went out of the line with that. But if he really go to the other side and standing in your way..."

"Alex, he always like that." she continued. "Always thinking of others first with his life as the last of his priorities. I never know why until I knew the whole story..." Shelley sobbed, small tears coming out from her eyes.

"Shelley..."

"But I understand now. He's a knight. A guardian of peace. He wanted to live, save everyone he cares and die because of that. If he stands in your way, please grant him that. I think...he rather die than fighting against his own friends..."

Shion held her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "He's special to you, right?"

Shelley nodded. She smiled.

"He's special to me too." she said. "That's why, I don't want to resort to that method if all possible. I always believe in his saying, 'No one is beyond saving'. I...we are going to get him back. I won't let anyone cry because of him."

"Shion..."

"Believe in us, Shelley. He'll return and everything is going to be fine."

E1 beeped in a positive tone. Shion smiled. "See? Even E1 is thinking positively."

Shelley managed a smile. She then kneeled to E1's height. "You've known him all your life, E1. And you're right. I should believe in all of you."

* * *

Alexander felt a sudden dark presence not far from him. He turned around to see his dark twin. Red lightsaber thrummed loudly as if it was waiting for blood. Alexander stood up. Mary Magdalene looked at him worriedly.

"Alex, you musn't."

"I must, Mary. Fighting against myself have always been my toughest battle. Now, I have the chance to get rid of that evil once and for all."

"Alex..."

Alexander switched his lightsaber on and its silver blade ignited. "Please step aside, Mary."

Mary Magdalene reluctantly took several meters back from them. Alexander nodded and turned to his adversary.

"The time has come, huh." he said.

"Yes. Once I defeat you, I will absorb all your essence, making them my own." he hissed.

"Try it then."

They narrowed their eyes and circled each other as the flowers were burnt because of their powers. Then, they went into a similar offensive stance. Both of them smiled. With a loud yell from both of them, they leapt at each other and their weapons clashed fiercely, turning the beautiful place into fiery red filled with dread.

"Come at me, Sith!"

"You don't have to tell me that, Jedi!"

* * *

In the hangar of the Elsa, KITT was on standby as he always do whenever he was not in a mission. However, he usually distracted himself merely by observing humans around him, gathering data on their behaviors and traits. But now, after over 10 millenniums, he simply got bored with it. Luckily for him, Shion installed a few video games to keep him occupied until they reached Omega System.

"Hey KITT, how're you doin' there?" Jr. shouted from the entrance.

"I'm doing rather well." the AI replied. "The games Shion installed are rather entertaining. Still no match for the legendary Pacman though."

"Good to hear you have fun. Anyways, just wanna tell you that we'll be heading out soon."

"I know."

"KITT."

"Yes, Jr.?"

"We'll get him back."

"We will. I trust you."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you in this as soon as you're reactivated."

"I don't mind, Jr. If I can be at least a little help, I'm glad."

* * *

In the Jedi dark duel, both Alexander and his Sith counterpart were evenly matched which was hardly surprising as they knew each other's moves well. However, Alexander breathe got heavier as he was on defensive most of the time.

"Tired, Jedi?" the Sith sneered.

"Shut...up..." Alexander raised his weapon.

Not far from the scene was Mary Magdalene who was watching the battle with heavy heart. "Alex, you shouldn't do this. You're not ready..."

Then, Sith Alexander activated another crimson lightsaber. "This time, it will be more fun."

Alexander managed a small laughed. "Kah. You want to end this ASAP, huh? Very well, I should do the same too!"

He pulled and ignited his orange saber. The Sith grinned. "Let's end this with our favorite style!"

The two leapt at each other and clashed even more fierce than ever. Mary who was watching suddenly felt uneasy. A sense of dread. Death.

"Alex! You musn't!" she called out.

"Mary, don't stop me!" Alexander yelled as he countered and slashed at his adversary. The Sith dodged but Alexander followed up with several strokes and lunges. "I won't be a true Jedi if I'm not able to rid of this evil inside me!"

"Alex..."

"Please, respect my decision, Mary."

"...I...understand..."

"Thank you."

* * *

KOS-MOS, who was in her maintenance pod suddenly woke up. Shion and Allen who were nearby, startled.

"Something wrong, KOS-MOS?" Shion asked.

She looked around, trying to determine the cause of her sudden awakening. "I detected a sudden burst of energy source but I do not know from where." she replied.

"I...see..."

"I am sorry Shion, Allen. I will go back to my routine maintanence."

With that, KOS-MOS went back to 'sleep'. Allen scratched his head.

"Chief, don't you think KOS-MOS just suddenly felt something?"

Shion nodded. "I think so too. Her emotions are developing on a rapid pace whenever Alex is around her."

"That's rather puzzling because she was rather emotionless when she was still under testing."

"There seems to be a bond that ties them together but I cannot see the connection."

"The Force?"

"That's stretching it a bit, Allen. How can The Force affect KOS-MOS?"

"Just a wild guess, Chief. Nothing more."

"The Force, huh..." Shion thought.

* * *

MOMO and E1 finally finished with Ziggy's maintenance. Ziggy stood up, flexing his limbs and did several kicks to test his repaired leg.

"Is it...okay?" asked the Realian.

"Yes. It is fine." the cyborg replied. "Thank you. And E1 too."

E1 beeped in acknowledgement. MOMO patted his rounded head.

"You helped me with the repairs, E1. And I learned a lot. Thank you."

The droid made a sheepish sound. MOMO smiled. "This time we will save him, E1."

E1 beeped and Ziggy nodded.

"Ziggy, how Alex was when you first knew him?" MOMO asked.

"He joined the force a hundred years ago and was assigned to my team. We quickly became friends and having him made our job easier."

"You called him The Negotiator when you saw him again."

"Yes. Because he often used his words to get around difficult situation. Especially when it was involving hostage. His persuasion power was frightening. And many of them, criminals and police force alike, feared him."

"That's when he decided to leave, right?"

"Yes. He was assigned to hunt down...a notorious hacker within the UMN and was reportedly killed in action. But no traces of him could be found. That's when he decided to disappear."

* * *

Shion entered the bridge. The crew turned to her.

"Are we good to go?" Matthews asked.

Shion nodded. "Yeah. We can't delay any longer."

"Don't really like the guy but he supported us while we're running from our debtors." Tony added. "Besides, he is my rival in terms of pilot skills. I want to beat him fair and square."

chaos at the nearby console, smiled. "We all are indebted to what Alex has done for us."

"And if he go against us, we'll knock some sense into him." Matthews finished.

Shion nodded. "Right. We will save him from that dark path he was forced to walk on."

Shelley appeared on screen. "Refueling completed. Elsa, you are ready to go. Destination, Omega System."

"All systems online and at one hundred percent." chaos informed.

"Logic Drive is on. Ignition ready." Tony said as his foot inched closer towards the accelerate pedal.

"All camera and navigation systems are okay." Hammer said.

"Good. Tony, hit it! This time, its the Omega System!"

"Roger, Captain!"

* * *

The bridge crew of Durandal watched the Elsa flew towards the red crimson planet, wondering the final outcome of this mission.

"They will be all right, Shelley." Mary said, trying to cheer her up.

Shelley smiled and nodded. "You're right. They'll be okay."

Silence ensued as she stared at the distant star. "We promised to look away from each other but..."

"I know, Shelley. It is hard to ignore the one who cared about us. Especially Alex. He took care of us along with Master Gaignun and Little Master until we're ready to face reality, with the meagre resources he had. We can never forget that deed he did."

"Yes. He will always be the Alex we know. Gentle, cheerful and always smile at whatever things that happened."

"And always appreciate every little thing."

* * *

The hooded Sith Lord entered the bridge, growling in Sith language. Exodus grinned.

"Yes. I summoned you, my apprentice. The time has come. We will go to the Omega System to obtain the Zohar."

He growled again. Exodus smiled. "Do what must be done. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy."

* * *

The group arrived on Omega System and left the Elsa and went in through the large area with their ES with Jr. continuing his role as the pilot for AMWS Galaxius.

"The Omega System is as large as a planet but it is not difficult to reach to the core." KITT explained as the elevator they boarded made its way down.

"The core...you mean the Zohar?" Shion asked.

"Yes. The path is rather straight forward. But the manner of approaching it is a different matter. E1 detected various probes, machines and sentient life forms on the fastest path I plotted."

"They are not going easy on us, that's for sure." Jin stated.

"Well, we only need to blast them away, right?" Jr. said.

"That...is quite simple..." chaos added.

"He got a point though." Ziggy said.

"We have to be careful though. We won't know what we're facing on the way..." MOMO warned.

"I concur." KOS-MOS responded.

Jr. nodded. "Right. But talking here won't help either. Let's go!"

With that, the group went further inside with Shion passing the controls to KOS-MOS as she was unable to concentrate, thinking of Alexander. "Alex..."

* * *

The group finally reached the deep area of the core and they were standing in front of a console that will enable them to enter the main core area.

"The path IS straight forward alright. But you never mentioned the things we had to do to get here, KITT." Jr. said.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I told you about it." replied KITT through the wrist intercom.

"Very funny."

"That's why E1 is a big help here." Shion said, complimenting the droid.

E1 spinned its head around, saying a word of thanks. Shion smiled.

"Be warned though, I'm detecting a large life form beyond. I'm pretty sure KOS-MOS already detected it." KITT said.

KOS-MOS nodded. "That is correct. I am detecting a massive life form just beyond our position."

"Welcoming committee, huh. A big one at that." Jr. commented. "No point in thinking of that now, right?"

Jr. tapped on the console to activate the access door. The door opened and the group went to the central area.

"Something is coming. From above." chaos calmly said.

They looked up and saw a large form was dawning down on them.

"Scatter!" Ziggy shouted and the group split up in all directions. The creature crashed on the floor and the group looked in awe. Its towering structure looked familiar to Shion.

"That's...a cathedral?" She said.

"You know, I've seen weird things but nothing like this." Jr. commented.

"I think that applies to all of us." Jin said, unsheathing his katana.

"I don't think it's right to take down a holy place like that." chaos sarcastically said.

"But it is standing in our way." MOMO added.

"You all got this disease from Alex, am I right?" Shion asked, preparing her MWS.

"No one will dispute that." Jr. replied.

"Well, whatever. Let's take it down! KOS-MOS, proceed at maximum output."

"Understood."

* * *

"Hmph. Looks like it started." Exodus silently said. He and his apperentice were watching the battle from the shadows.

"What do you think?"

The apprentice replied with a growl. Exodus grinned.

"I see. We'll strike when the iron is hot."

* * *

The group not only had to deal with the Cathedral, but they also had to deal with two angel-like statuettes on either side.

"Jr., Shion. Deal with those two." Jin commanded.

Both nodded. "Gotcha."

"MOMO, chaos. Stay back and support. Others will attack the main enemy." Jin instructed further.

chaos nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood." Then in gentle motion, he released his ether spells. "Unleash some of my powers."

With that, various support spells were in effect, offering protection to his companions.

"Thanks, chaos." Shion said before firing her MWS at one of the 'Angels'. The thing barely hurt and then fired a single beam shot at her. She dodged it quickly on the side.

"Looks like this will take longer than I thought." Jin commented as he slashed at the hard structure of the Cathedral.

"We don't have time for this!" Jr. yelled before firing seven shots consecutively. The 'Angel' writhed.

Shion nodded before pulling out her red crystal sword. "Right." She jumped and did a spiral cut on the other 'Angel'. Her opponent shrieked in pain and countered with another beam shot from close range. However, Shion deflected the shot with her weapon and rolled back to safety.

"Are you alright, Shion?" asked KOS-MOS.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

Even with their powers fully unleashed, both duelists failed to gain advantage over one another.

"I see the end of the line, Jedi." Sith Alexander said, taunting him.

"The end is still quite a distance as long as I'm still here." he retorted.

"I'll make sure that won't happen."

Alexander glanced at Mary Magdalene. He smiled at her before returning his attention to his opponent. "What are you waiting for, Sith? She is waiting for me. I don't want to make her wait too long."

The Sith Alexander focused all his force powers and until it reached its peak, flaming red aura surrounded him as his lightsabers' glow intensified.

Alexander was taken aback by the sight but quickly regained his composure. "So, even you have this power all along."

"I am your Dark Side, Jedi. Where all your dark desires are. Deep down, you always wanted to use the Dark Side to its full potential."

"Its true. I can't deny that. Glad I didn't ended up like you are though."

"ENOUGH!"

Without warning, Sith Alexander attacked and Alexander barely blocked with both of his lightsabers. Sparks intensified and the latter felt that he was pinned down by the sheer powers of the Dark Side. Alexander just smiled.

"This...won't end well..."

* * *

**Notes:** Well, sorry for the REAAAAALLLY late update. Blame real life for that. I'm doing the last three chapters (including this) at the same time (the wonders of multi tasking) and will post em one at a time.


	10. Chapter 10: Beyond The Force

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios.

**Chapter 10: Beyond The Force**

After a long and intense battle, the group finally took down the Cathedral. With Shion and Jin delivering the final blow. The living structure crumbled to the floor.

"Phew. How long does it take to take that thing down?" Jr. asked.

"Around 20 minutes, I think." MOMO replied.

"Let's go. I think Proto Omega is just beyond that large door." Jin said.

"No rest for the weary..." chaos simply said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ziggy said with a nod.

"Unfortunate indeed." A voice boomed in the air.

The group looked around. "Darth Exodus!" Shion exclaimed.

Black aura swirled around the area and Darth Exodus appeared in front of them, standing in front of the large door that will lead to Proto Omega.

"Where is he? Where is Alex!" Shion demanded.

KOS-MOS stepped out in front of her. "Please stand back, Shion."

"Tut, tut, tut. Don't be so demanding on me, woman. I am the Dark Lord of The Sith. You cannot bring me to your level." Exodus retorted as he ignited his Sith lightsaber.

KOS-MOS called out her R-BLADE and the long nano sword appeared as her right hand. "Shion, you must reach the core when there is an opening."

"KOS-MOS, are you sure you can do it?" Shion asked as she still have doubts about her.

"Do not worry. I will create an opening so that you and everyone will be able to pass." she replied.

"Trust her, Shion." urged Jr. The others nodded.

"Alright. Be careful."

"Thank you."

In an instance, KOS-MOS attacked with her weapon and it clashed with Exodus' lightsaber, creating sparks that forced the others to back away. The impact knocked each other away and KOS-MOS noticed her weapon had burn marks on it. KOS-MOS attacked again, trying to not to let her weapon touched the lightsaber for too long. Exodus grinned.

"Interesting."

Then, he opened his palm and applied a wide scale Force Push and KOS-MOS took the blow before she was knocked to the far wall. Shion gasped.

"KOS-MOS!"

The android stood up from the rubble and attacked on close range again. She deactivated R-BLADE and decided to use her fists instead. Exodus did the same and they exchanged punches and kicks for a while. KOS-MOS was knocked away again but continued her assault by creating numerous after images of herself to confuse the Sith Lord.

"Useless trick." he muttered.

Exodus ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the one on the right. But the weapon hit 'KOS-MOS' harmlessly. It was just another image. Exodus realized that the real KOS-MOS was already in front of him, fists ready.

"CURSES!"

Without waiting, KOS-MOS launched multiple body blows on Exodus without letting up.

"Shion, the door is unguarded. Let's go!" MOMO said.

"But KOS-MOS..." Shion stammered.

"Leave her be. We have more pressing matter at hand." Jin sternly said.

"She will be okay, Shion." chaos said assuringly.

Shion nodded and the group went through the door. KOS-MOS continued her beatings as Exodus groaned in Sith tongue until KOS-MOS ended the barrage with a swift and powerful blow to the head. The Sith Lord crashed into the floor, not moving for a moment. Exodus stood up, mending his injuries. He laughed.

"I never thought a being like you is capable of doing this to me. But now that they already slipped under my watch, I have to leave."

KOS-MOS readied her R-CANNON. Exodus smiled wickedly. The android fired. Smoke appeared upon impact but it wasn't Exodus who got hit. It was his apprentice. He shielded himself with the power of the Dark Side.

"Deal with her, Lord Trayus." Exodus commanded before leaving.

The apprentice growled. KOS-MOS took some time to analyze this new presence. The hooded figure finally took off his cowl that was covering his features. KOS-MOS didn't know how to respond when she saw the face.

"Alexander."

* * *

The others reached the final area. The Patriach was waiting for them. Behind him was Proto Omega.

"You've done well to make it this far." he spoke. "I suppose it's best not to underestimate the resilience of insects."

"I've heard enough of your crap!" Jr. snapped.

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Shion shouted.

"I agree." a mysterious, yet familiar voice said.

Everyone gasped as Albedo suddenly appeared from above before touching the floor.

"Don't you think it's about time you quit playing this ridiculous game? This power is mine. You have no right to it." he said to the Patriach.

"Albedo!" Jr. called him out, with a relief tone in his voice. His twin turned to him.

"Yo, Rubedo. You seem happy to see me."

Jr. was baffled by his remark before he quickly countered. "Don't be stupid. How could I be happy?"

"Ah, if it isn't Yuriev's ghost. I'm afraid you're a bit late. The preparations are already complete. There's no longer a point to your existence." The Patriach said mockingly.

Albedo simply shook his head.

"What an annoying old fool. How about it, Rubedo? Want me to give you a hand squashing this guy?"

"U.R.T.V. A failed product of a twisted age. A lower life form such as you could never understand our ideals." the elderly man continued mocking Albedo.

Albedo had enough of it and launched a beam from his hand but the Patriach's anti beam barrier simply absorbed it. Not giving up, he jumped back and then glided forward. This time, he fired dozens of beam attacks but still couldn't penetrate the barrier.

"That's enough. Begone!"

The Patriach then sent a silent command to Proto Omega. The machine behind him awakened and fired a single shot at Albedo. It went through him and moments later, blue flames engulfed him. However, he chuckled.

"That's rich. You people are unbelievable. You're going to destroy me?"

Jr. approached his brother. Albedo's body started to disappear, starting with his feet.

"Complete destruction doesn't sound all that bad." he said.

"Albedo!" Jr. called.

"But you see, even reducing me to particles won't make me disappear from the cosmos." Albedo said then turned to Jr. "Hey Rubedo. Don't forget to breathe deep and inhale that particles that composed me."

Albedo laughed out loud before he vanished completely. This fed Jr. into further anger.

"Damn you! You bastard! You're gonna pay!"

"What's wrong? Wasn't he is your bitter enemy?" The Patriach said before laughing out loud, mockingly.

Jr. brandished his gun in anger. "The only one allowed to take out Albedo is ME!"

"Be careful, Jr." chaos reminded him.

"Well, my attacks aren't beam-based." Jr. smiled.

"True. But we still have to beware of Proto Omega." Jin remarked at the dormant machine.

"We only need to prevent him from sending his instruction to it." MOMO observed.

"Which can only be done by attacking him relentlessly." Shion concluded.

"I can take the damage from his attacks. Heal me when needed, MOMO." Ziggy said to MOMO.

MOMO nodded. "Got it!"

Jr. brought his wrist-comm closer. "KITT, give a signal when Proto Omega readies to fire."

"I can barely detect the signal but I will try my best." he replied.

"Thanks."

* * *

KOS-MOS spent most of the battle dodging the attacks from Alexander. She countered on some instances but it was easily dealt with. She overrode her base programming, deleting Alexander from the list of Vector employees (removing him from priority of protection) but she still unable to initiate full attack on him. Her adversary growled and groaned throughout the battle as he attacked in endless wave. He slashed with his orange blade and it missed KOS-MOS by a few strands of hair.

She did several backward jumps and analyzed him further.

_This man is indeed Alexander Darkblaze. Did he turned over as Darth Exodus had said? But something is unusual in his nervous system._

She scanned further, focusing on his nervous area in his brain.

_He had a controller chip implanted. That is why he is acting strangely. Only nanite treatment can destroy it. This will only work in close range. The probability of success is 24.93 percent._

KOS-MOS devised a plan in order to raise the success rate.

_With this new method, the probability of success is now 49.21 percent._

Darth Trayus howled and in one burst of speed, he already closed in on her.

_Executing Operation Recovery._

* * *

Alexander was pinned down more and more as the fight went on. His dark half had given in completely to his rage and this amplified his powers and strength. His lighsabers almost fell off his grasp everytime they clashed head on.

(Force, I don't think I can last much longer...)

Mary Magdalene, who was watching the battle worried about him. And this in turn, worried him.

"Mary! Get out! Leave this place!" he shouted.

"I...I can't..."

Alexander blocked another attack and was thrown several feet back. Before he could recover, his enemy already lunged forward for the finishing.

"Damn it! He's too fast!"

Then, the piercing sound of flesh was heard. Blood splattered.

* * *

KOS-MOS spent most of the time dodging attacks while looking for an opening she can exploit. Darth Trayus howled and growled like a wild animal as he attacked relentlessly. He raised his arms above and KOS-MOS saw the opening she needed. She closed in and grabbed both wrists. As Darth Trayus struggled to break free, KOS-MOS leaned in planted a kiss on his lips, transferring out her nano-machines from her body to his. However, he managed to break free one of his hands and thrusted the lightsaber through her abdomen. KOS-MOS didn't felt pain but her eyes turned blue momentarily.

"Alex..." she silently called out.

* * *

The battle between two sides ended abruptly. The one who got stabbed wasn't Alexander but Mary Magdalene. She somehow managed to went in the way and used her body to shield him. Her blood sputtered as the crimson saber went through her.

"Mary!"

"You...cannot die...Alex..." she muttered. "You...must...fulfill your promise..."

Alexander kicked his opponent away and in a few swift stroke, he decapitated his dark side. Fiery red flame burnt the body before it went to Alexander. He accepted it and floated in the air, trying to absorb all the essence and powers of the dark side. He finally absorbed most of them but didn't have the time to get used to his new powers and went to Mary Magdalene. He caught her in his arms. "No Mary, don't die!" he said uncontrollably as memories of Aileen and Real flooded his thoughts.

Mary Magdalene managed a smile. "I died once. Many years ago, Alex..."

"You cannot die! I won't permit that!"

He summoned all his powers to close the wound and he managed to do so. Mary Magdalene stopped bleeding and Alexander hugged her close. "Thank the Force."

Mary Magdalene put her arms around him. "Thank you." she whispered. "You must go now. To your friends. The one who needs you the most."

* * *

KOS-MOS was lying on the floor, unable to move because of the damage done by Darth Trayus. She could only watched him writhed in pain as her nano-machines were doing their task; destroying the control implant chip in his head. As the last part of the implant was destroyed, Darth Trayus had one massive seizure before collapsing to the floor. Both of them lied still on the floor for several minutes until Alexander slowly stood up, trying to catch his bearing.

"What happened? Exodus did something to my head...went to bizarre place...met...someone...I can't...remember...Wait...where...am I?"

He looked around and saw KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS! What happened to you?"

The android looked at him, staring. He realized when he looked at her damage. "It was...me...my fault."

"No. It was not you, Alexander." she stated. "You were controlled by a brain implant. Most probably installed by Darth Exodus. I managed to destroy it."

"I will need you to update me on everything. After I'm done doing quick repairs on you."

"Yes of course."

"KOS-MOS."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Me and my reckless instinct..."

"It is...alright. Alexander."

He smiled at her. "Thank you for bringing me back, KOS-MOS."

"I am happy...to be of service." she replied.

Then, the Jedi put her head on his lap as he applied his healing powers to her damaged body. KOS-MOS found herself unable to compute the reason of what was happening inside her. Her temperature slightly increased and founded that her joints were much more relaxed than what it used to be.

* * *

The group finally defeated the Patriach with Shion landed the final blow.

"I cannot possibly lose to the likes of you!" he yelled, refusing to admit defeat. Suddenly, he stood up, fully revitalized.

"This is..." MOMO muttered, shuddering at the same time.

"I cannot be beaten by this old man..." Jr. said, breathing heavily.

"We used up everything we have against him..." Shion added.

"Don't give up..." Jin said, as he reaffirmed his grip on his sword.

Ziggy barely able to stand as his robotic legs almost reached its limit. "I never want to die this way..."

"There must be a way..." chaos said.

"...to beat the old fart?" a voice said from behind.

They turned around to see Alexander, being held by KOS-MOS by her shoulder. Their face brightened.

Shion was the first to react. "Alex!" She ran and hugged him tight.

"Whoa there, Chief. I'm a little damaged so you know."

Shion immediately broke her embrace, her face blushed.

"You alright, Alex?" Jin asked his old friend.

Alexander gave a nod. "Yeah. Other than feeling tired, I'm doing good."

Shion turned to KOS-MOS. "Glad to see you're alright, KOS-MOS."

"Thank you, Shion." she acknowledged.

E1 beeped at him. Alexander smiled and pat the droid he called family. "It's alright, E1. I won't leave you again. Jedi's honor."

"Traitor of Ormus." the Patriach's voice boomed. "To what do I owe you this visit?"

Alexander looked at the floating elderly man. He sensed that somehow, the Zohar was aiding him through Proto Omega. "Well met, old man." he finally said. "You don't owe me anything. Regarding this visit anyway."

Suddenly, thunder struck from above to the floor in front of him. Everyone shielded their eyes from the searing flash. When the flash subsided, the Lightning Sword _Denkou Tsurugi_ floated in front of him. He smiled.

"Thanks for coming all this way, my friend." he whispered as if he was talking to the blade.

He grabbed the hilt and pointed it accusingly at the Patriach. "But you, owe the former owner of this sword blood!"

"Is it true, Alex? About my grandfather..." Jin said to him.

"Ouga was always the stubborn man, Jin. I had to do my own investigations after his death and that led me into Ormus."

"You...know our...grandfather?" Shion asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah Chief. I was his first student and perhaps the closest friend he ever had."

"Ouga Uzuki, you say?" the Patriach said. "Yes, I remember now. His...removal was necessary for our ambitions."

"Shut up! I made a promise to myself to avenge Ouga and to protect the rest of his family and I failed fourteen years ago. But right now, the circle will complete, madman. By the Force, I swear it!" he yelled.

The sword glowed a hue of blue and the rest of the group saw it. Jr. took off the wrist intercom and threw it at Alexander. He caught it with his free hand.

"I believe that's yours." he said.

"Heh. Thanks Jr. KITT, are you there?" he talked to the communicator.

"Yes Alex. It's been a long time since I hear your voice."

"Same here, pal. Sorry for the deactivation. You know, I'm always the busy man."

"I heard that one before."

"Spare me the sarcasm pal. Does the Micro Jam works from your position?"

"I can try amplifying the signal."

"Good. When I give the signal, I need you to Micro Jam the Omega's main system."

"Understood, Alex."

"Good. Now everyone. Please let me settle the score with him."

Jin put a hand on his shoulder. "You keep your emotions under control, Alex. Very well, I'll let you avenge our grandfather."

"I...never knew what my grandfather looks like." Shion said. "But I always know that he was honorable and a good man. So please, kick that old man's ass into the abyss!"

Alexander smiled. "Of course. That goes without saying. You guys better step back and recuperate."

With that, the rest stepped back as Alexander brandished his sword. Blue electric crackled around the blade. He jumped towards the floating Patriach. The electric sword easily passed through the beam barrier and the older man barely avoided the strash. A scratch suddenly appeared on his cheek.

"Infidel." he muttered before launching a massive beam attack at him. "Die, defier!"

Alexander easily dodged it and came close again. This time, he threw away his weapon and readied his fists.

"Get ready, old man. I'm gonna beat you up. Old school way. Feel the wrath of my Supersonic Fists!"

Alexander launched his fist attack. His movement was so fast that his friends saw him launching thousands of punches at the Patriach.

"That is even more faster than my palm attacks." chaos remarked.

"That is not a big surprise." Jin said. "Alex mastered many forms of combat style before meeting my grandfather. Add together with the Force, he rarely needs any sort of weapons."

"He's a one man battalion of soldiers." Jr. added.

Alexander was all over his opponent. The Patriach unable to utilize his healing skill as the punches poured on him relentlessly.

"Dammit! Looks...like ugh! I have no other choice. Proto Omega!"

Hearing this, Alexander brought his wrist comm closer. "Now, KITT!"

"Understood." the AI said. "But it won't last long. I can only hold it for at least three minutes because of the distance."

"That's alright. It's enough for me to take him out."

Proto Omega was about to launch an attack when it suddenly powered down as KITT's Micro Jam took hold of its main system. The Patriach was shocked.

"What happened? What did you do to my Omega?"

Alexander shrugged. "Nothing. Even with the Zohar, Proto Omega is nothing more than a machine. It may hear your command but it will not follow it. I just took its ability to accept instructions from you."

Alexander silently called out his blade to his hand. "This is the end." He said before the kneeling leader of Ormus.

"Completely incomprehensible. Why do you stand before me like this? What good is any of this going to do you?"

"How the hell should we know? You're the one who's doing all this. You're the enemy!" Jr. yelled.

"Alex, something is happening in Omega's system. It is overriding my Micro Jam." informed KITT.

"Sithspit!" Alexander cursed. "Any other way to hold it again?"

"I'm afraid not, Alex. I already lost control over it."

"I don't have time for this nonsense. Once you see this, your babbling mouths will be silenced for good. A U.M.N. Phase Transfer Cannon is a weapon that can strike any target from anywhere in space."

"Why you!" Jr. yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll send you to meet him soon. When you reach the afterlife. Be sure and tell Helmer, too."

After the Patriach's silent command, Proto Omega charged its energy as it prepared to blast the group into oblivion.

"I don't know if my Force Shield holds. Prepare for the worst." Alexander said to his friends as the bluish white barrier was formed around them. Then, he called out to KITT. "KITT, go to my position ASAP. I might need you to go against that thing."

"Understood. I already plotted the fastest route. I'm on my way."

Suddenly, Proto Omega stopped charging and powered down. The Patriach was shocked the second time. He turned to Alexander. He simply raised his hands.

"Woops. Sorry. Wasn't me."

"What's going on? Whats wrong?"

A voiced boomed in the air. "The Zohar does not exist for your sake."

"Who's there?"

Everyone looked around and three hooded men appeared from nowhere. Alexander recognized the blue hooded one. He was accompanied by the one in black and the one in red.

"We'd appreciate it if the supporting actors could just stick to their roles." the blue hooded one said.

Shion gasped as if she recognized him. "You're..."

"Te...Testament!" the Patriach finished.

"Exit the stage. Your act is over." the blue Testament said before unleashing his thunder at Proto Omega. The impact of the attack created a bright field around the Ormus leader.

"Such power." Alexander remarked. Then, he turned to his friends. "This could get ugly."

Shion blinked. "Alex?"

The Patriach was slowly disintergrated by the destruction field. "NO! I am all power!" were his last words before he vanished from the plane of existence.

The Proto Omega too, had vanished. Leaving only the Zohar. The Blue Testament looked at his black comrade. He was staring at the group. Ziggy in particular.

"What is it? See someone you know?" the Blue Testament asked.

Ziggy lowered his eyes as he recognized the feeling. The aura came from Black Testament. "You..."

"Who is it, Zig? You know him?" Alexander asked.

There was no reply and Alexander felt the anger, the agony of his friend over the death of his family. Then, one name entered his mind. His eyes widened. "No. That cant be!"

"VOYAGER!" the cyborg shouted before firing missiles from its launcher. The Black Testament called Voyager simply absorbed the missiles and they appeared behind Ziggy and damaged him. He groaned in pain.

"Ziggy!" MOMO quickly tended to his damages.

"Alex." KITT commed. "I'm almost there."

Alexander nodded. "Good. I'll send E1 to board in first. You two arrange the coordinates."

"Understood."

Then, he turned to his faithful companion. "E1, you board in first. I'll follow soon."

E1 beeped worriedly. He smiled. "Don't worry. If I never arrive, KITT will know what to do. Trust him."

Shion kneeled down to the little droid. "Don't worry about Alex, E1. I will drag him out if needed."

E1 beeped cheerfully. Alexander turned red slightly by the remark. "That's...that's not right, E1!"

Shion blinked her eyes as MOMO smiled. "What did E1 said, MOMO?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know, Chief! Really." Alexander cut before MOMO could reply. "On your way now..."

E1 slowly left the area but not before firing a parting shot which drove Alexander to the edge while MOMO could only chuckled.

"I know someone in need of a new motivator..." Alexander said with a threatening tone.

"I think I get it..." Jin said, smiling.

"Jin! Don't say a word. The same goes to you two." he said to the smiling Jr. and chaos.

"We don't have time to play around." The Red Testament said. "Begin."

The three Testaments used their power to revive and revealed Albedo from the spot he disappeared. Jr. knew what they were planning to do.

"Stop it! This is not what you were born to do!"

"Au contraire." Albedo said as U-DO waves from Zohar entered his body. "This is the very moment I've been waiting for!"

With that, the three Testaments disappered from the scene.

"Come Rubedo! Come to my world! Let's have some fun!"

Jr. watched as U-DO waves spread throughout the area. "U-DO..."

KOS-MOS came forward, her body glowed as she resonated with the Zohar. Then, she formed a barrier to block the waves from harming the group.

Shion looked at her, not knowing of her intentions. "KOS-MOS?"

"Shion. Under the current conditions, I can hold this for approximately three minutes. Please escape immediately." she flatly said.

"KOS-MOS! But how..?"

"The Elsa is currently heading towards our present coordinates. If you destroy the exterior wall, you should be able to rendezvous with it."

"Destroy the wall?"

Ziggy, still suffering from the damage dealt by Voyager got up. "Leave it to me."

"Ziggy! You shouldn't be moving in your condition!"

"Don't worry. They can always repair my body. Just stand back."

He approached the wall and with all his might, he smashed the exterior wall, losing his left arm in the process.

"Ziggy!" MOMO shouted and the group helped him up.

"Alex." KITT commed in.

"Yeah KITT?"

"E1 is already on board."

"Good. You know what to do."

"Of course."

Alexander suddenly felt something. He felt massive disturbance in the Force. Then, he saw a large group of Dark Jedi flooded the area.

"Ugh. This won't end well." he groaned.

"Alex, hurry! There's no time!" Shion shouted at him as the group ran towards the Elsa.

Alexander didn't reply. Instead, he threw the sword Denkou Tsurugi at Jin. He caught it.

"Alex?"

"Take care of it for a while."

Almost instantly, Shion knew what he will do. "No, Alex! Don't! You've just returned to us. Don't leave us again! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Shion. Looks like I'll be away for a while."

"Alex, we can still make it!" chaos said.

"Yes, we can, chaos. But you never know what Dark Side of the Force will do. You already saw what Exodus is capable of. I don't want to put all of you in danger again."

"No, Alex! Don't do this!" Shion pleaded.

"KOS-MOS, take care of her." he said to the android.

"Affirmative." she replied.

Alexander turned around, looking at his companions. They were already on board the ramp. He waved gently before using the Force to close it.

"See you guys later. Much later..." he silently said.

"Behold, Rubedo! At long last, my time has come! The time to join the eternal chain! The time to quench my thirst at the source!" Albedo's maniacal voice boomed.

* * *

Shion went down on her knees after the ramp was closed as the Elsa escaped from the chaos. "Alex...why..?" she sobbed.

"He knew that the Sith will surely hunt us should he followed." chaos said. "That's why he's directing all the heat to himself."

"He's planning to disappear for a while." Ziggy said. "He faked his death when he realized that many from the police force suspected him for crimes he didn't commit."

"Selfless bastard..." Jr. said.

* * *

Alexander looked at his opponents. A lot of the Dark Jedis were Sith Marauders. He grinned.

"Typical of Exodus. Hey, you losers. This place is going down. Why would you all wanna come here and die?" he shouted.

One of them stepped out. "Lord Exodus wants you to die no matter what the cost, Jedi. And we are prepare for whatever happens to us."

"Very well then. If you guys already made up, come at me."

Alexander ignited his lightsabers. Violent hissing sound echoed throughout the collapsing structure. "Come. I advise you to come to me. All of you. At one time. I don't give a kark." he dared them.

"You're insane!" one of them exclaimed.

"No, I am Alexander Darkblaze. The last Jedi. And tonight, all of us will dine in hell."

* * *

Back at the Kukai Foundation (Durandal to be specific), the crew were watching the Omega System slowly turning into a place where only space-time anomaly exists.

"That's...U-DO?" Mary said.

"Transmission from the Elsa." Shelley informed. "I'm putting it through."

"Hey Mary, Shelley!" Jr. shouted.

"Little Master, you alright?" Mary asked through the static line.

"Yeah. We barely made out of there! Prepare the docking bay for us!"

"Little Master, how about Alex?" Shelley asked Jr.

There was no reply for a while. After a while, Jr. replied; "He's alright. He's not with us now but he'll be fine. Trust him, you two."

Shelley choked up, trying to contain her sadness. "Yes, of course, Little Master."

* * *

With its stealth mode on, the aircraft mode of AMWS Galaxius burst through the last of the explosion. KITT, who was in control knew what he must do. Instead of heading back to Kukai, he was instructed to do otherwise.

E1 asked a question through the system. "What will we do next?"

"We will wait for a signal from Alex. As long as it takes." he replied.

* * *

One by one Dark Jedi fell to Alexander's lightsabers. But he was fighting against many of them. And he shrugged many painful blows on his body. He even had poison injected into his body. His vision started to blur. But he still defended himself as if he was guided by the Force.

(Is this...the last of me? I wanted to save the Jedi...but I never asked to be a hero. I never wanted...Master Karas...do you expect me that much?)

_(Alex, you must accept your fate.)_

(Master Karas...)

_(The Force guided you this way so that you may able to save Jedi from extinct.)_

(I'm...the last...of the Jedi...what can I...do...even if I defeat Exodus?)

_(You are not the last, Alex. You are now the first of the new generation of Jedi.)_

(The first of the new...)

_(Yes, you have responsibilities to rebuild the order.)_

(I...)

_(Accept your destiny, Alex. To be a hero. You are our last hope. The only light in this time of darkness. Believe in the will of the Force.)_

Alexander tapped more in the Force and felt its power coursing through him.

(This is the Force in its true form. So...pure...)

_(The Force is like a new born, Alex. That is why it is up to us on how we use it. Embrace it, empty your thoughts and you will be able to see everything.)_

Alexander closed his eyes and put aside all his thoughts and accept for what he will become, a hero, a savior. His opponents saw in awe as he became a being of pure light. All kind of attacks didn't had any effects on him. He didn't feel any pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything.

Alexander is now the Force. And the Force is now Alexander. The Force became him and he became the Force.

* * *

On his ship, Darth Exodus felt Alexander's ascension.

"So I see. He finally achieved it. As expected. But it seems that I must get my hands on Zarathustra first before Zohar. Only then, I'll be able to have full control in everything."

He stopped and thought of his next plan of action.

"Hmm. I'll return to Byss for a while."

* * *

The group entered the bridge of Durandal without Ziggy and MOMO as the cyborg was in need of a repair.

"Give me an update." Jr. said.

"No change in the waves from the space time anomaly. Further expansion appears to be temporarily halted." one of the 100-Series replied.

"Well, it sounds like we owe one to KOS-MOS."

"We don't have much time to relax, Little Master. The phenomena alteration may have stopped expanding for now, but it's just a matter of time before it starts up again." Mary reminded him.

"It'll swallow up the whole region eventually, won't it? Isn't there any way to stop it?" Shion asked.

"Hm. Seems that he only way to resolve this situation is to go in there and destroy the source directly. But the risk involved is enormous." Jin replied sagely.

"How are the Elsa and the assault craft?" Jr. inquired.

"They have sustained a great deal of damage, but they are still operational. We can launch at any time." a 100-Series replied.

"Okay, got it. Shelley, I need you to take over here."

"Acknowledged." Shelley replied as if she knew what will Jr. do.

Jr. then left the area alone.

* * *

Jr. was sitting near the fountain at the park, thinking of what he must do. Even though it was faint, the call from Albedo was insistence. He was taunting, threatening him. But at the same time, there was a tone of sadness in his calling.

"There you are." a voice said. It was Shion.

"You sure it's alright for a commander to hang around like this?"

"It's okay. Mary and Shelley can handle things just fine."

"You're thinking about it?"

After a brief pause, Jr, replied; "He keeps calling me. It seems he wants to settle the score. Besides, I think Blaze is still in there. He is using his own powers to supplement KOS-MOS' to halt the space-time expansion."

"But Albedo. He's your brother. Are you sure you can fight him?"

"I don't know. But I have to go. I can't...just let things stay the way they are now. I'm the only one who can stop him, so..."

"Jr..."

"Hey, how's Ziggy doing? Can he move yet?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I don't have the details but I know MOMO hasn't left his side since she started repairing him."

"I see. I think I'll go and check up on them. We'll be heading out as soon as everything's ready. Tell everyone to be on standby."

Shion nodded. "Okay." Then, she looked outside at the stars. "Just hold on a while longer, Alex. We'll come and get you."

* * *

Alexander felt his body was at its absolute limit. He spent every ounce of his strength to prevent the space-time anomaly from expanding. The place around him was now only consisted of a white plane with many different paths. He collapsed the moment he tried to walk.

"This is...my absolute limit...guys..."

His vision is fading. He musn't close his eyes but he couldn't help it. Then, he felt someone was touching his right hand. "Alex..."

He recognized the gentle voice. He barely opened his eyes to see if he was right.

"Ai...leen..."

Aileen smiled and held his hand firm. "Rest, Alex."

Then he felt another person touched his left hand. "You did your best. Let us take care of you for a while."

Alexander smiled upon hearing the voice. "Real...I missed you two..."

Aileen leaned and kissed his cheek. "We missed you too, Alex."

"We are here because of your feelings for us, Alex." Real, the 100-Series prototype added.

Alexander smiled before slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "I see...the Force...is such a wonderful thing...I'm glad...to see you because of it..."

* * *

After having short conversation with Ziggy, Jr. made his way to E.S. hangar.

"You're going, aren't you?" a voice interrupted his march. Jr. turned around to see MOMO.

"MOMO… I figured I'd sneak off while Gaignun wasn't around, but I never expected to be caught by you. Guess it's no surprise from a 100-Series."

A brief silence. "Are you going by yourself?" MOMO asked. Jr. managed a mumble.

"Why? You always try to take on everything by yourself. Can I…Can I go with you, too?"

Jr. shook. "Sorry… He's calling me. He says it has to be me. I'm his brother, after all. I wasn't always a good big brother, but now…I've at least got to settle this."

Another brief silence. "Jr..."

"I'm sorry. Do me a favor and think up an excuse to tell the others."

Jr. then opened the door of the hangar.

"You're coming back, right?" MOMO asked him, with pleading look in her eyes.

Jr. managed another mumble.

"Please promise me. Promise you'll come back. If you don't, I… I…" MOMO started to sob quietly.

Jr. smiled before entering the hangar. MOMO looked on as he activated the Asher.

* * *

"The third hangar's hatch has been forced open. The E.S. Asher is moving onto the catapult." A 100 Series stated from her console.

"Little Master! What's he doing?" Mary said, looking at Shelley.

"Little Master, please come back. Little Master!" plead a 100 Series.

No reply from the other side. "It's no good. The communications are off." she informed.

Moments later, MOMO came up the bridge. "Um, Jr. said he wanted to go test his craft. So...he should be right back."

"MOMO. Jr. is going, isn't he? To that place. To put an end to this." Shion, who was nearby, said.

"Umm...well, he promised that he'll be back. So, I..."

Mary held MOMO by her shoulder. "I know. It's alright." Then, she hugged the Realian. "You really are a good girl, MOMO. This is the Little Master's fault, making everyone worry like this. When he gets back, we're gonna give him a spanking he won't forget."

* * *

Jr. took the Asher straight into the Space Time Anomaly. Lights washed over him and he found himself on foot. A plane of light spread before him. Several intersections centered to it. In the middle, there was a light pillar. Leaning against it was Alexander. He was accompanied by two female. Jr. approached the Jedi.

"Blaze! You okay?"

Alexander opened his eyes and nodded silently. "Yeah...I just...tire myself out..."

"You should leave this place. We don't know how long this place will last."

"I know. But I can't leave even if I want to, Jr. You have...to face him again. Your twin. Your brother..."

"Albedo..."

"He is now the ruler of this domain. Face him, Jr."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me. I have Aileen and Real to take care of me..."

Aileen and Real smiled at Jr. and he gave a nod.

"If you said so, Blaze."

"Right. Take care and good luck, Jr."

"Yeah. You too."

Jr. took one final look at his friend. Alexander smiled at him before closing his eyes once more. Aileen and Real held him close.

(See you around, old friend. Rest easy.)

With that, he chose a path by his heart and followed it, leaving the Jedi with the only two people that he cared most.

* * *

**Notes:** Finally, the reluctant hero accepted his role as...err...hero. Will he be able to escape from Albedo's white domain? Final chapter, NEXT.


	11. Chapter 11: Return to Scientia

**Xenosaga : Destiny of The Force**

**Part Two : Shadow and Light**

**Story:**  
A Star Wars/Xenosaga crossover. AU of Xenosaga 2. Sequel to Re-Ignition. Can Alexander keep his pledge in restoring the balance of the Force by defeating his arch-nemesis Darth Exodus?

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Star Wars nor Xenosaga but I do own the characters Alexander Darkblaze, Daron Sol/Darth Exodus and E1-D1. KITT from Knight Rider is copyright to Universal Studios.

**Chapter 11: Return to Scientia**

At the bridge, Shion stared longingly at the Space Time Anomaly. Jin came over her side.

"Do not worry, Shion. He will be alright." he said.

"I know he will, Jin but I just can't help it."

"Shion..."

"Jin, tell me. When did Alex knew our Grandfather?"

Jin closed his eyes as he recalled what he knew. "It was...fifty years ago, Shion. Alex was a wandering vagrant after the loss of his first love. Her name was...Aileen."

"Aileen..." Shion muttered.

"Our grandfather Ouga and him came across each other and they had a duel for three days straight." Jin continued.

"Three days?"

"That was what our mother said, Shion. He disarmed Alex and demanded him to be his first student. Since then, he taught Alex all he knew about swordsmanship, the techniques and many other things."

"How many years did he stayed with him?"

"Thirty years, Shion. During that time, he met our parents and was made as a guardian of the Uzuki lineage."

Shion remembers the words Alex had said during their confrontation with The Patriach.

"_I made a promise to myself to avenge Ouga and to protect the rest of his family and I failed fourteen years ago."_

"That's why..."

"Yes Shion. He is still feeling guilty of what happened to our parents. He feels that he had failed our Grandfather. That's why he came to Vector. To watch over you."

"But why...why he decided to leave now? He...promised Grandfather, right?"

"He knows that you are capable of taking care of yourself. You have friends that care for you. He doesn't need to worry about you anymore. That's why, he can leave without regrets..."

* * *

_Twenty-two years ago, a hospital in Old Miltia..._

_Alexander entered the room that marked 'Aoi Uzuki' on its door. A beautiful woman with long hair was on the bed, cradling her newborn. The younger Jin was siting next to the bed._

"_Hey Aoi. Sorry for being late. I got held up again."_

_Aoi Uzuki simply smiled. "As expected. Is it your favorite student Juli again?"_

"_You should just get married already." Jin teased._

_Alexander playfully messed Jin's hair. "Oh, shut it, kid. I didn't come all the way from Fifth Jerusalem for this."_

"_Hey, my hair!"_

"_Where's Suou?" he asked._

_Aoi's expression changed. "Suou...he...is too busy..."_

_Alexander sighed and shook. "I thought I already told him to take some days off."_

"_Alex..."_

"_But nevermind that. I'll stay here for a while, Aoi." he said, smiling. With that, Jin got up._

"_I'll go and get some drink."_

"_Sure, go ahead, Jin."_

_Jin left. Suddenly, the baby cried. Aoi shushed her gently._

"_What's her name?" he asked._

"_Her name is Shion. Shion Uzuki."_

"_Shion, huh? That's a good name. An heiress. Your father will be proud of you. And her."_

"_Thank you, Alex. Would you like to hold her?"_

"_Yeah sure. I am the family's guardian deity after all." he said with a smug._

_Alexander gently held Shion, expecting her to cry. To his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she laughed and said something that only she herself could understand. He smiled._

"_Cheery one, aren't you? And no, I am not your father. Too young for that."_

_Aoi let out a small laugh at the last sentence. "Alex..."_

"_This child will change the world, Aoi. I can see it."_

"_I know, Alex. I can see it too. And you will be a part of it."_

_Alexander gave a nod and handed Shion back to her mother. "Take care of her, Aoi. Raise her well."_

"_I will, Alex. I will."_

"_After seeing Shion, I know that I made the right choice, Aoi."_

"_No, don't start it..."_

"_I loved you and you loved me. But we never fated to be together."_

"_I said stop it, you stupid oaf!" Aoi shouted as he threw herself at Alexander. She cried on his chest. Alexander resisted the urge to hugged her. Shion, who was caught in between started to cry._

"_I'm sorry Aoi. I won't say it again. Promise." he whispered._

"_I trust you."_

_Aoi leaned back in her bed. "There, there, Shion. Everything's okay now. Just a normal argument between us adults."_

_Alexander smiled and stood up. He went to the window and stared at the blue sky._

"_Shion will be the only one who will carry on your lineage, Ouga. I will protect her family at any cost. You made me promise that and I swore on that oath. Now, I will have to stay away from her as much as possible for my own future is tied with her own. I will protect her from the shadows, I will leave when she is able to take care of herself. This is my token of gratitude for what you did to me." he thought._

* * *

"You probably can't remember it but Alex was there after you were born." Jin revealed.

Shion trembled. "Alex, he...I...never treated the way he deserved. As our guardian...if I had known..."

Jin shook and held her shoulder. "No, Shion. He never wanted any special treatment despite what Grandfather said. He was just fulfilling a friend's will; to look after our family until the time is right for him to leave."

"He was like a guardian angel, right?" MOMO interjected.

"Typical of Blaze. He never told us anything about his past." Mary added.

Shion smiled. "Yes, he was a guardian angel."

"Our guardian angel." Mary corrected. "He helped us got back on our feet and watched us grow. Right, sis?"

Shelly gave a nod. "He...I'm sure he had helped all of us here in different times. But he is always the same. I'm sure the theory of The Force applies when all of us gathered here, connected to him somehow."

"Everything that happened was by the will of The Force." Jin said. "That was what he said."

Shion stared at her brother. "Jin..."

"Believe in him, Shion. Whether we will see him again or not, believe." chaos added. "Remember what Nephilim said."

Shion remembered the time when Nephilim showed the group of Alexander's fate. His future leadership in the ongoing battle against the Sith. She smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes. He was destined to return to his homeworld. There's no way he can back out now."

* * *

Alexander opened his eyes. He could feel the space time anomaly was starting to disappear. He also felt Jr.'s pain and anguish washed throughout the place. Sensing what Albedo's plan was, he smiled.

"I never thought he was this sentimental. Albedo, you, like me, you are not destined to fade away yet."

He slowly stood up. Then, he looked at the spirits of Aileen and Real. "Thank you, Aileen, Real."

Aileen shook. "No, Alex. We thank you." Alexander raised his brows. She simply smiled. Real nodded in agreement. "It's the truth, Alex. You have given us happy moments. Even now."

"Heh. We're even, I guess." the Jedi said. "But I'm afraid I have to leave..."

"Yes. We have to go as well." Aileen said, looking at the fading white space.

"Alex, we'll be waiting for you there. Until that time comes, live to the fullest!" Real chirped, waving him goodbye.

"Alex, live. For our sake." Aileen said as she kissed him. For a moment, Alexander felt their lips touched each other.

"I will, Aileen, Real. Goodbye, you two..."

With that, Aileen and Real faded away, smiling at him. Tears swelled in his eyes as he held back from crying.

"There's no time to cry. Gotta call KITT now."

He reached for his wrist communicator and activated the homing beacon.

* * *

"I received the signal from the communicator." KITT said from the dashboard.

E1 beeped, saying that he found the coordinates of the signal.

"I understand, E1. We are going in."

AMWS Galaxius circled around the fading space time anomaly before diving in through its weakest point.

chaos carried the unconscious Jr. with Nephilim on his side.

"Finally, he can rest...able to find peace..." the enigmatic little girl said.

"Yes, but this is not the end." chaos remarked. Nephilim shook.

"No. This is just the beginning. A tiny ripple has just been born in the world that surrounds them. One day, that ripple will glow into a large wave, and it will swallow even them."

"Yes. And that's why I want him to rest, Even if it is a short one."

"Alexander, the savior. The one who binds this world with his. His fate and our fate are in his hands."

chaos nodded. "We will meet again, friend."

* * *

chaos and the awakened Jr. made up to the bridge of Durandal. Everyone on the bridge stared at the tired U.R.T.V.

"Sorry..." he uttered under his breath "...to worry all of you..."

MOMO was the first to react. "Jr.! Thank goodness!" She jumped at him and the two held each other in a tight embrace. "You're okay! I'm...I'm so happy!"

Jr. smiled. "Yeah. I promised, after all. But, it was really this guy who saved me." he turned to chaos. The mysterious youth simply nodded. "Guess I owe him another one."

chaos waved goodbye before the elevator took him down.

"Jr. Did you make up with him?" Shion asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno about that. We were both pretty stubborn. He said he hated me, right to the bitter end."

Shion raised her brows. "Oh, I see. So it was just a big family squabble, huh?"

"Mary, we have a Zohar confirmed at point 3-E. Referencing the coordinates with the simulator. There's a 93 percent probablility it's the original that was on Miltia." one of the 100-Series Realian informed.

Mary gave a nod. "Nice work! Ready to wire the pod for launch! This is our last job! Give it everything you've got!"

"Warning signal. Abnormality in the surrounding space detected." another 100-Series said.

"What? Give me a full report!"

"Large-scale spatial distortion detected. A large mass is gating out. Mass estimate increasing...immeasurable. It's materializing in normal space."

"A Gnosis? You gotta be kidding me! There can't be a Gnosis that big!"

"Shockwave approaching!"

* * *

Wilhelm, in his office on the Dammerung, felt the unknown presence. "It's coming...Abel's Ark..."

The huge Gnosis known as Abel's Ark absorbed the Zohar into its core before vanishing from space.

Wilhelm felt another presence outside of his ship. He smiled. "It's been a long time, Yeshua. I'm pleased that you've come. But didn't you say you weren't going to interfere?"

chaos, who was standing on one of the Federation ship, stared at Dammerung. "I've made up my mind. I won't hold back anymore."

"That's wonderful. I'm thrilled that you've finally be entering the stage."

* * *

"We received a transmission request." a 100-Series said.

"From whom?" Mary asked.

"From AMWS Galaxius."

The group was shocked. Shelley nodded at Mary.

"Put it through." she said.

The face of the worn-out Alexander appeared on screen. "Hey guys." he weakly greeted.

"Alex!" Shion shouted, holding back her tears of joy.

He gave a wink. "Hey Chief. I'm still alive. And I'm sorry to worry you all."

"Where are you, Alex?" Shelley asked. "I don't see anything on the radar."

Alexander raise a brow. "Oh? I'm pretty nearby. Hey KITT. Turn off the Stealth Mode."

"Turning off Stealth Mode." the voice of KITT echoed.

The group then saw the sleek red form of Galaxius was just outside the Durandal.

"Alex, are you really going to leave us?" MOMO asked the Jedi.

It took a while for Alexander to form a reply. "Yes, I'm leaving the known space for a while. I must train myself again if I have to face Exodus someday. And I can't do so with the presence of those that I care."

"Alex, I don't think my grandfather approve of this." Jin, said as he held up Denkou Tsurugi. It was vibrating violently. Alexander simply chuckled.

"Ha. Tell him that this time, I'm not going to listen to him. I'm done doing my part of the promise. It is time he fulfill his."

The sword stopped vibrating. Alexander smiled. "Thanks, Ouga."

"Alex..." Shion mumbled.

"I'm sorry Chief. I know I'm being selfish..."

Shion shook. "It's alright Alex. You should stop thinking of others for a while. You should do what you needed to do."

"Chief..."

"We can take care of ourselves here. You don't have to worry."

"That's right, Blaze. Go and do whatever you must do." Jr. chipped in.

"Thanks, guys. You all are my best friends over my hundred years here. I thank The Force for drawing me to all of you."

"No, Alex." Shelley said, looking at her former love weary looks. "It is us that was drawn to you."

"That's right, Blaze." Mary added. "We are all here because of you."

The others nodded in agreement. He sighed but then smiled.

"Thank you, Shelley, Mary, everyone."

KOS-MOS observed at the exchange between Alexander and the group. The Jedi noticed it.

"KOS-MOS, take care of the Chief here. That is my last request as a Vector employee."

The anti-Gnosis weapon nodded. "Understood." she replied shortly.

"Well, it's time to go. Tell Zig to take care of himself. Juli, Allen and the Elsa crew too."

Shion nodded. "We will."

"KITT, plot out the route to that place."

"Plotting done. We are ready to go into hyperspace anytime."

"This is it, guys. Take care, all of you. We'll meet again, of course."

"Take care Alex! We'll wait for you! No matter how long it takes!" Shion shouted.

Alexander chuckled amusingly before gave a nod. "Galaxius, out."

With that, Galaxius floated away from the Foundation towards the empty space.

"Engage thrusters. Maximum output. E1, check the internal temperature."

The fighter accelerated faster, leaving crimson streaks in its wake. Alexander was pinned to his seat due to the strong current.

"Hyperspace now!" he yelled.

"Engaging hyperspace." KITT informed before the craft disappeared. Alexander slowly drifted into sleep. Then, he felt someone was on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Mary Magdalene. She was holding him close.

"Mary..."

"You remember, Alex."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now please rest. I'll be here with you..."

The Jedi closed his eyes, giving in to his exhaustion.

* * *

"He's gone..." Shion said, staring blankly at space.

"We are unable to locate the coordinates he went to. It is not in the known path of UMN." a 100-Series informed.

"I see. Stop the search. No need to waste anymore time for it." Mary ordered.

Jin held Shion close. "You're strong, Shion. This is the time you have to be."

"Jin..."

"He fulfilled his promise with grandfather. And he promised Alex freedom."

Shion nodded. "I understand, Jin. I understand."

* * *

The Galaxius finally arrived at an unknown star system.

"Alex, we are here." KITT informed.

Alexander, already awake looked at the lone planet ahead of them. He smiled.

"I never thought I'll be here again..."

"Ah, but you are now." a familiar female voice said.

"Displaying image." KITT said.

The mysterious Doctus appeared on screen. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, let me land first. At least." he replied.

"Very well. I will have my men waiting for you at your favorite landing spot."

"Thanks Doctus."

"Anytime, Silverblade. Welcome back to Scientia."

* * *

**Notes:** Part 2 done. FINALLY. WOOT. Alexander left the known space to rejoin the anti-UMN group Scientia. Why did he do so when he wanted to retrain himself in the way of The Force? Will he be able to eventually defeat Exodus and change the fate of everything around him? The final part of the trilogy will be called;

**Return of Light**


End file.
